Le Visage de l'Ange
by Kin Yu
Summary: Première fic et coécriture avec MATSUYAMA. Lorsqu'une intrusion au Château tourne à l'enlèvement, Roy va devoir prendre ses responsabilités... et cela ne lui déplait peut-être pas tant que ça...
1. Intro&Prologue

_Bonjour à tous, ici Matsuyama !  
_

_Alors voilà, ceci est une coécriture avec KinYu, j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
En guise d'introduction, nous dirons que cette histoire est une sorte de conte de fées, un joli mélange de Robin des Bois, et d'ambiance moyenâgeuse moderne.  
Pas sûre que ce soit clair...  
Et désolée si cette nouvelle fic retarde un peu les parutions de ma propre fic, mais j'en avais vraiment envie !_

_Je tiens à préciser que cette collaboration a de grandes chances de se prolonger... donc, n'hésitez pas à visiter nos deux profils !  
De toutes façons, on présisera dans le résumé...  
À présent, je laisse la parole à KinYu, après tout, c'est sur son profil qu'est publiée cette fic..._

Bon, et bien voici ma première véritable histoire. Je remercie de tout coeur Matsuyama d'avoir proposé de m'aider, je vous avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à mettre au point un scénario cohérent... Je suis vraiment plus à l'aise dans les petites histoires... J'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez celle-ci, elle ne devrait pas être très longue. Merci de me laisser des commentaires, c'est très encourageant pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Visage de l'Ange**

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Angst  
Rating : M  
Paring : Roy&Ed  
Disclamer : Aucun personnage ne _nous_ appartient, il sont tous à Hiromu Arakawa.

Note : (KY)Le titre n'a pas vraiment de rapport avec l'histoire, mais c'est lui qui m'a inspiré. _(My)J'ai moi-même insisté pour le garder, je trouve ça très mignon !_

* * *

Prologue

Debout dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, une haute silhouette se tenait près du lit, silencieuse. Plongé dans ses pensées, l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds regardait s'agiter, sous les couvertures, son fils à nouveau fiévreux. Cela commençait à l'énerver...

Il pensait pourtant être un bon roi... Son épouse n'avait cessé de le lui répéter... Jusqu'à ce jour tragique où ces fichus médecins n'avaient pas été capables de la sauver... Et pour la remplacer, ce petit corps qui gigotait dans le lit. D'ailleurs, il ne le quittait presque jamais... un simple courant d'air faisait remonter la fièvre. Il n'était jamais complètement guéri... Mais c'était quand même son fils. Même son alchimie ne parvenait pas à le soigner. Et cette situation l'énervait chaque jour davantage...

Il avait bien conscience que les choses empiraient dans le royaume. Depuis la mort de la Reine, plus personne n'était là pour l'aider dans sa tâche... Alors il agissait comme il aimait le faire : avec désinvolture. Et indifférence.

Il avait pourtant reçu les doléances de son peuple. Ses ministres l'avaient informé des famines qui menaçaient, du manque d'argent, des trafiquants d'esclaves qui sévissaient dans de nombreuses régions... Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas... Le Château était riche, luxueux et confortable. Ses soldats étaient fidèles, et ne se plaignaient pas. Il était en sécurité. Il ne se souçiait pas du reste...

Un gémissement plaintif s'éleva des couvertures. Il s'assit au bord du lit et changea le linge humide sur le front du petit...

Il savait aussi que les révoltes éclataient un peu partout dans le pays, et dans la ville même. Des gens combatifs, qui voulaient faire changer les choses. Il n'avait rien contre... Le plus jeune avait quatorze ans, lui avait-on dit. Brave petit... Cela ne l'intéressait pas : qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient... Le Château était bien gardé...


	2. La Résistance

_Chapitre 1 : La Résistance._

La Ville rassemblait ce qui restait de la population. Les campagnes étaient désertées au profit de la sécurité qu'offrait les hauts murs qui entouraient la colline ; en haut de celle-ci, le Château, seul, étrangement coupé du reste du pays... Le Château était devenu une sorte de sanctuaire, un repaire pour tous les nobles de la haute société. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'aventurait à oser se montrer dehors, au risque de finir sur la place publique, au bas de la colline, sur l'échafaud, entouré par une foule en colère qui réclamait la mort du Roi... Car les campagnes étaient parcourues par nombre de voleurs, assassins et autres marchands d'esclaves qui n'avaient aucun mal à semer la terreur chez les gens du peuple. La Ville accueillait donc de plus en plus de personnes, et avait de moins en moins de place à leur offrir ; se multiplaient donc au pied des murailles de nombreuses tentes et cabanons de fortune, où survivaient comme elles pouvaient de plus en plus de familles. Et comme il n'y avait plus personne dans les fermes, la nourriture commença bien tôt à manquer... Cependant, la situation n'était pourtant pas totalement désespérée. Un groupe de citadins, composé d'ex-soldats, de paysans et d'artisans, semblait avoir pris en charge le bon fonctionnement de la Ville : ils empêchaient les indésirables d'entrer dans la cité, ils assuraient la sécurité des carrioles de vivres en provenance des régions voisines, ils s'occupaient également des familles en difficultés... Et bien sûr, ils n'avaient de cesse de lutter contre les soldats du Château, les empêchant de patrouiller dans les rues, attaquant parfois les petits groupes éloignés, et les obligeaient à se retrancher derrière les hauts murs rassurants de la colline...

Et cela durait depuis huit ans.

Huit années qu'un jeune garçon passa à aider ses camarades, à participer aux excursions pour délivrer des familles d'esclaves, à s'entraîner durement pour devenir un tireur d'élite et un bretteur d'exception... Ce garçon était à présent un beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux noirs comme la nuit ; il vivait dans une auberge avec quelques amis, celle-ci étant devenue comme les autres une sorte de pension de famille plus qu'une véritable auberge. Ce jeune homme était Roy Mustang, fils d'artisans, désireux de sortir son pays de la crise qu'il subissait depuis la mort de la Reine, comme tous ses compagnons. Il n'avait que quatorze ans quand le groupe avait commencé à agir pour changer les choses. Il était le plus jeune à l'époque. Et aujourd'hui, il prenait les décisions...

Dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son ami Jean, assis en tailleur sur son lit, Roy réfléchissait : de nouvelles carrioles de nourriture et d'or devaient arriver bientôt, et il avait demandé à Jean de participer au voyage jusqu'à la frontière pour les ramener pleines et intactes. De plus, les soldats du Château étaient de plus en plus violents, et n'hésitaient pas à se joindre à certains groupes de voleurs pour récupérer les vivres, qu'ils ramenaient ensuite dans les caves, sous la colline... Cela posait de sérieux problèmes, et Roy était décidé à ce que cela n'arrive pas cette fois-ci.

Dans la cave de l'auberge, qui servait de salle de réunion, une dizaine de personnes étaient installées sur les fauteuils de fortune et les sièges de bois qui entouraient la petite table ronde et bancale au milieu de la pièce. Roy présidait aux côtés du vieux Grumman, entourés par trois jeunes femmes d'un côté, et six hommes de l'autre : ils étaient la tête pensante de leur organisation, et avaient à coeur de se montrer à la hauteur. Le peuple comptait sur eux et leurs amis pour rétablir l'ordre dans le pays, et leur sens de l'honneur et leur volonté, leur interdisaient de le décevoir ! En cet instant, les détails concernant la garde des carrioles étaient réglés. Ils abordaient un sujet plus sérieux, leur objectif final qui était sur le point de se concrétiser...

"Tout est prêt : les armes sont terminées, et Maes est dans la place. Il nous ouvrira l'accès dès qu'il recevra le signal" annonça immédiatement Breda.

"C'est parfait !" fit le vieil homme avec un sourire mauvais.

"La famille Armstrong est fière de mettre à votre service ses talents en escrime transmis de génération en génération !"

"J'approuve ce que dit mon frère : nous sommes prêts à intervenir."

"Nous avons également quelques espions toujours en activité, mais il ne faut pas perdre plus de temps. Ils seront vite démasqués..."

"Merci, Falman. Nous y pensons" répondit Roy.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit soudain sur un jeune homme brun, qui avait l'air essoufflé.

"Mustang ! Les soldats se sont mis en route !"

"Parfait ! Havoc, Riza, dépêchez-vous !" Ils se levèrent rapidement et sortirent rassembler quelques hommes, dans le but de suivre les soldats qui descendaient lentement la route de la colline pour sortir récupérer les carrioles à la frontière...

"Merci, Fuery..."

"Je vous en prie !"

"À présent, préparons les derniers détails de notre plan !" continua le vieux Grumman, étalant une carte du Château sur la table. Ils se rapprochèrent tous pour l'examiner. Roy pointa la salle du trône, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

"Bientôt, il sera à nous !"

* * *

_(Matsuyama)Comme j'ai l'habitude de mettre des notes en fin de chapitre, je vais le faire ici aussi. Si ça gâche l'ambiance, dites-le moi et j'arrêterais !  
Voilà, premier chapitre ! Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose, mais KinYu s'est bien débrouillée, je trouve ! Mais ça n'est peut-être pas votre avis..._

_Attention, à vos clavier... reviewer !!_


	3. Le Château

_Chapitre 2 : Le Château._

Parcourant les longs et larges couloirs du Château, passant devant les immenses tapisseries qui en recouvraient les murs, contournant certaines armures de métal poli posées au coin d'un angle, au bord des tapis qui courraient sur les dalles de pierres froides, une jeune fille marchait rapidement, tenant le devant de sa large robe bleue, ses longs cheveux blonds volant derrière elle au rythme rapide de ses pas. Elle traversa plusieurs couloirs, monta trois escaliers, puis encore de longs couloirs aux murs ornés de motifs rouges, jusque dans les appartements royaux. Toute l'aile est du septième étage du Château leur était consacrée. Elle connaissait le chemin par coeur, car elle venait fréquemment dans ces quartiers. Elle y était la bienvenue, et beaucoup de nobles à la cour lui enviaient son excellente position auprès du Roi.

La jeune fille se retrouva comme tous les jours devant les portes de la chambre de son ami. Elle frappa trois coup secs, vérifia qu'aucune autre porte n'était ouverte dans le couloir, puis entra. C'était une grande pièce, qu'elle connaissait par coeur ; elle aurait été capable de s'y déplacer dans la plus totale obscurité... en face de la porte, le beau lit à baldaquin : la tête collée au mur, deux commodes de chaque côté, des rideaux pourpres entourant le matelas aux draps de coton, et de belles couvertures colorées les recouvrant ; sur la gauche, l'espace était occupé par une armoire de bois sculpté, sur le mur du fond ; sur le même mur que la porte, un bureau noir et un siège recouvert de velour rouge sombre, à côté d'une petite bibliothèque composée de deux étagères, où les rayonnages croulaient sous le poids de tous les volumes qui s'y accumulaient ; sur le mur d'en face, une large fenêtre aux vitraux transparents, avec quelques couleurs sur ceux qui formaient les angles, et devant la fenêtre, un grand fauteuil de cuir noir, attaché par des clous d'un rouge brillant, dont elle ne voyait que le dossier. Un tapis rond aux mêmes couleurs que les couvertures occupait l'espace au sol, partant du bas de l'armoire jusque sous le lit, protégeant des pierres froides du sol.

Elle ôta ses chaussures, qu'elle laissa dans le couloir, pour mettre les petites ballerines qu'elle portait toujours avec elle, dans la bourse de cuir reliée à sa ceinture de soie blanche. Cela fait, elle entra, posant ses ballerines propres sur le doux tapis de la chambre, et referma soigneusement la porte. Son ami était dans le fauteuil, elle voyait sa mèche blonde dépasser sur le côté du dossier. Elle sourit, puis fut soudain prise de panique : il était devant la fenêtre ?! Elle se précipita dans la pièce, puis s'arrêta net en se rendant compte que les vitraux étaient bien fermés. Elle poussa un audible soupir de soulagement et marcha plus calmement jusqu'au fauteuil. Le jeune homme l'avait entendu, et il se tourna vers elle quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

"Bonjour, Winry !" fit-il avec un grand sourire. Elle le lui rendit, heureuse de le voir debout aujourd'hui. Enfin, assis, mais cela valait mieux que d'être au lit croulant sous la fièvre... Elle fit une élégante révérence qui provoqua un rire chez le jeune homme, et il se redressa dans le fauteuil pour mieux la voir. Il était très beau, avec de grands yeux d'or, des cheveux de la même couleur, attachés en une petite tresse qui tombait entre ses épaules ; il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir, retenu par une ceinture de soie rouge sombre, qui se fermait par une boucle en or. Il avait eu dix-sept ans deux semaines auparavant, mais il n'y avait pas eu de fête, pas plus que de banquet ou de réception. Ç'avait été une journée ordinaire, comme chaque année, mais que Winry avait passé en sa compagnie. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne s'ennuyait plus tout seul dans cette chambre dont il ne sortait jamais. Elle apportait parfois des jeux de l'extérieur, dont on s'amusait à la cour... des cartes, des dés, parfois de quoi faire de la calligraphie ou encore des romans qu'il n'avait pas dans sa chambre... Winry était vraiment adorable avec lui, et il lui en était sincèrement reconnaissant.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé un traité d'alchimie tracé sur un rouleau de parchemin ; elle l'agita sous son nez d'un air taquin, éclatant de rire devant l'enthousiasme de l'adolescent. Ils s'installèrent au bureau et passèrent la matinée à déchiffrer le texte ancien...

* * *

Dans la grande salle de réception, un jeune homme attendait devant les hautes portes qui menaient à la salle du trône. Très élégant dans un costume trois pièces, une veste et un pantalon noirs, une chemise violette brodée d'or autour des boutons nacrés, une ceinture de cuir dont la boucle était ornée d'un rond de malachite, ainsi que des gants blancs à la pointe du raffinement. Il avait des yeux aux reflets mauves, et de longues mèches noires retenues par un bandeau de soie sombre, qui tombaient éparses autour de son visage. D'une vingtaine d'années, il avait une excellente réputation à la cour, et jouissait même de certains privilèges obtenus grâce à Lord Bradley et son épouse, qui le recommandaient dans toutes les soirées privées du Château. Le Roi même le conviait régulièrement à sa table, ce qui était un immense honneur. Il resta plusieurs minutes à attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'un vieil homme de haute stature, brun, un oeil caché par une bande de soie noire, vêtu d'un sobre costume bleu-roi, arrive dans la salle. Il reconnut le jeune homme et avança vers lui : 

"Envy !"

"Bonjour, Milord" fit-il en s'inclinant brièvement.

"C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, n'est-ce pas ?"

"En effet !"

"Ne sois pas trop stressé, je serais là pour parler..."

"Et je vous en remercie encore, milord. C'est réellement un honneur pour moi que vous m'aidiez dans mon entreprise."

"Allons, allons ! C'est tout naturel ! Sache qu'après avoir tant vanter tes mérites, le Roi ne peut que nous écouter. Je suis certain de la bonne issue de notre entretien !"

"Vous êtes bien confiant... Je n'ai malheureusment pas votre assurance : il est si protecteur envers son fils que je trouve impossible qu'il accepte..."

"Il n'a pas le choix, heureusement pour nous ! Après lui avoir exposé les faits, il ne pourra qu'accéder à notre demande ! Ne t'en fais donc pas, je prends nos affaires en mains !"

"Merci, milord ! Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissant..."

"Tu me prouveras ta reconnaissance quand tu seras sur le trône, pour l'instant, allons converser avec Sa Majesté !"

* * *

À la fin de l'entretien, Envy était extrêmement satisfait. Il fallait bien dire que le cher Bradley avait de solides connaissances dans le domaine de la loi et de la politique, ce qui lui était très utile... L'une d'elles en particulier, celle qui exposait les détails d'une succession... _Vive la Loi des Mâles, et remercions la Reine d'avoir fourni une géniture aussi faible...!_

* * *

"Winry ? Tu m'écoutes ?" 

Prise en flagrant délit de rêveries, la jeune fille rougit, avant de détourner la tête. Qu'était-elle encore en train de faire ? Elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance... Tandis que le garçon était penché sur ses notes, absorbé par la traduction du texte, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était mise à le fixer. Comment lui en vouloir ? Son profil parfait et ses yeux d'or ne cessaient d'occuper ses pensées, et il était de plus en plus gênant de rester en sa compagnie en tant qu'amie... Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec lui, savoir si ce qu'elle éprouvait était partagé, ou même connu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas...

"À quoi tu penses ?"

Le ton et le sourire taquins du blond la firent rougir de plus belle, et elle se leva pour faire quelques pas, prétextant d'une voix qui sonnait faux, qu'elle avait besoin de se dégourdir un peu... Mais c'était simplement une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui... Depuis le temps qu'elle en rêvait, il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle lui en parle... ! Le garçon n'insista pas, et retourna à sa traduction. Cela lui donna l'occasion de l'observer encore. Elle ne s'en lassait décidément pas : ses mèches qui encadraient si élégamment son visage avaient les reflets du soleil, ses yeux étaient deux puits d'or dans lesquels elle adorait se plonger pendant des heures... De plus, il était très intelligent, toujours curieux, avec un sens de l'humour léger et adorable qui la changeait des plaisanteries vaseuses des vieux nobles de la cour... Il s'intéresait à ses goûts, à sa vie de jeune dame ; elle pouvait se confier à lui en toute quiétude... Si elle avait pu être à sa place, et lui à la sienne, peut-être aurait-elle moins hésiter à lui parler...

Plongée dans ses pensées et sa contemplation, elle ne remarque pas que l'adolescent s'était mis à trembler, imperceptiblement...

Décidée, elle prit une grande inspiration, puis s'approcha un peu pour dire, d'une voix un peu plus aigue que d'ordinaire :

"Prince Edward ! Je ..."

"Prince ?" l'interrompit-il en se retournant, sa main gauche crispée sur la plume avec laquelle il écrivait. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que... ce ton révérencieux, tout à coup ?"

"Euh... je... Edward, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais..."

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

"Votre Altesse !" Elle s'inclina profondément, dans une révérence gracieuse comme elle savait si bien les faire. En se redressant, elle remarqua le petit plateau que tenait le Roi entre ses mains, sur lequel étaient posés toutes sortes de flacons aux diverses formes, contenant des liquides de différentes couleurs.

"Bonjour, ma petite Winry. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Oh, je..."

Elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue, mais cette fois-ci, elle paniqua : Edward s'était mis à tousser. Elle détestait tellement ce son ! Rien qu'à l'entendre, elle en avait mal aussi... Le Roi se précipita sur son fils, posant le plateau sur les notes du garçon, et l'aida à se redresser. Winry assista à la scène, impuissante : elle voyait le visage crispé de son ami, en sueur, ne pouvant contrôler les terribles tremblements qui l'assaillaient.. Elle s'en voulut : elle aurait dû le remarquer, prévenir quelqu'un au plus vite, avant la crise... et elle n'avait rien vu venir à cause de ses rêveries de gamine amoureuse !

Soudain, une tâche sur le tapis la fit sursauter d'angoisse. Du sang. Cela recommençait... La toux était si violente qu'il en crachait du sang. Encore...

"Winry, sors tout de suite !"

L'ordre était direct, et elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner son ami aux mains de son père... Qu'allait-il encore lui faire avaler comme nouvelle mixture ? Et surtout, y en aurait-il cette fois-ci qui serait efficace... ? Parfois, quand elle voyait dans quel état de faiblesse se trouvait Edward, elle en venait à haïr de toutes ses forces ces nobles et ces dames de haute cour qui ne faisaient référence qu'à sa beauté et son statut... Il méritait mieux qu'une vie de reclu, condamné à rester dans sa chambre par peur d'une crise plus violente, voire fatale... Bien sûr, cela la rassurait de le savoir en sécurité, loin du froid et de l'extérieur si dangereux... mais elle aimerait parfois tellement l'en sortir. Son air triste quand il regardait par la fenêtre lui fendait le coeur... Il n'avait qu'une vue sur la forêt non loin, mais cela devait lui donner envie de s'y promener...

Elle aurait aussi aimé pouvoir le protéger de tous ces vieux ambitieux qui convoitaient le trône. Oh, bien sûr qu'elle les entendait, ces seigneurs gorgés d'alcools qui chuchotaient entre eux dans les salons enfumés... Bien sûr qu'elle savait que tous ne pensaient qu'à la succession, et qu'ils étaient prêts à n'importe quoi pour y arriver... Cela la rendait encore plus triste, et terriblement haineuse vis-à-vis des règles du Château. En particulier cette _Loi des Mâles_ qu'elle trouvait ridicule ! Pourquoi, parce qu'elle était une fille, ne pouvait-elle prétendre au mariage royal ? Ne pouvait-elle pas épouser le prince, le garçon de ses rêves ? Elle savait bien pourquoi, hélas... Parce que seul un homme pouvait gouverner... Et étant donné la santé fragile d'Edward, il ne pouvait assurer ce genre de responsabilités... Et elle ne pouvait l'y aider...

Elle avait bien essayé de parler avec le Roi, lui suggérant habilement de changer les règles... Mais il n'avait pas fait attention... Peut-être trop occupé à élaborer de nouvelles formules, de nouveaux remèdes destinés à son fils... en vérité, il ne pensait qu'à ça. Le Royaume, la succession, il s'en fichait, elle le voyait bien... elle espérait toutefois que son indifférence ne le conduise pas à prendre des décisions trop hâtives...

* * *

(KinYu) Il parait qu'on peut mettre des notes, en fin de chapitre ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Alors je me lance : Waouh ! Les longues phrases... ! J'espère pouvoir rédiger le prochain chapitre aussi bien... J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ! Merci Matsuyama ! (Je peux t'appeller Kiku, moi aussi ?) Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 


	4. Infiltration

_Chapitre 3 : Infiltration._

Le jour J était arrivé.

Caché dans les bois qui entouraient la colline, Roy observait avec attention les allées et venues des soldats qui gardaient les lourdes portes de la muraille entourant le Château. La première phase du plan consistait à déterminer le moment propice à une intrusion, sans alerter qui que ce soit. C'était donc Roy qui s'en occupait, notant avec précision le nombre de relève et le temps pendant lequel les portes restaient sans surveillance. Au bout de quelques heures, il comprit que c'était assez irrégulier, et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se fier aux changements de gardes pour entrer... Il faudrait donc appliquer le plan B.

Comme Roy s'attendait un peu à revenir bredouille de son observation, il avait demandé à Furey d'attendre au puits derrière la colline, au bout d'un petit chemin qui traversait le bois, à l'abri des regards : c'était là que venaient les serviteurs qui travaillaient au Château pour recuillir de l'eau, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser celui de la place publique : les habitants étaient si plein de rancoeur envers le Roi qu'ils ne les laissaient jamais approcher... Lorsqu'il rentra à l'auberge, le jeune homme l'attendait, avec visiblement une bonne nouvelle. Il lui apprit donc qu'il avait rencontré une jeune servante qui était prête à les aider, et il lui avait demandé de retourner au puits en fin d'après-midi, avant le repas des soldats. Ils n'attendaient donc plus que le retour de Jean, Riza et leur groupe, qui devaient ramener les carrioles. Ceux-ci arrivèrent avant midi, avec les carrioles pleines et aucun problème. Il y avait de la nourriture en abondance, plusieurs caisses d'or et beaucoup de plantes médicinales. Falman en utilisa donc certaines pour préparer, à l'aide de la cuisinière de l'auberge, une grande quantité de drogue destinée aux boissons des soldats... La jeune servante avait assuré qu'il serait très facile de leur faire boire, ce qui serait un sérieux avantage pour eux. Ainsi, les gardes endormis, ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à entrer... Une fois la poudre prête, Fuery retourna voir la jeune servante, lui indiquant comment l'utiliser. À présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le soir.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une petite pièce jouxtant la grande cour, au milieu des piaillements des volailles, plusieurs gardes se reposaient en dicutant, autour de quelques cruches d'alcool. L'un d'eux restait plus ou moins en retrait, assis près de l'entrée, surveillant le ciel. Les rires gras des hommes fusaient à chaque minutes, et il nota avec mépris que les cruches se vidaient à une vitesse ahurissante...

"Oh ! Hugues ! Tu connais pas la dernière ?" Le soldat qui venait de lui parler semblait sur le point de s'écrouler de sa chaise... Il lui répondit d'un simple signe de tête.

"Il paraît que le Prince va se fiancer ! T'entends ça ? On va bientôt avoir un nouvel héritier pour le trône !!"

"..."

"Bah dis quelque chose ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un mariage à célébrer !!"

"... c'est bien."

"_C'est bien_ ?? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?! T'es vraiment pas net, comme gars...!"

Et il se replongea dans sa chope. Hugues se contenta d'afficher un air indifférent. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de passer inaperçu... Ce qui se passait à la cour ne l'intéressait pas : le prince se mariait, bon, et après ? Il ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait ! Cela n'avait aucune importance, tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, c'était de rester encore jusqu'au soir... Ensuite, il n'aurait plus besoin de supporter tous ces imbéciles s'imbibant à longueur de journée...!

XxXxXxXxXxX

La nuit était tombée. Cela faisait trois heures que les soldats avaient diné, et il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la grande cour. Plus de mouvements non plus sur les chemins de ronde, ou devant les portes de la muraille. Roy et ses compagnons en conclurent donc que la jeune servante avait bien fait son travail...

Ils avaient amené des chevaux, en cas de fuite précipitée, et les laissèrent devant les grandes portes, attendant que Hugues vienne leur ouvir. Il ne tarda pas, quelques minutes à peine après leur arrivée : tout était parfaitement synchronisé. Il leur avait fallu tellement de temps pour tout mettre au point que chacun tenait à ce que leur mission se passe le mieux possible. Ils suivirent donc Hugues qui leur fit traverser la grande cour, monter deux escaliers de pierre, traverser la petite cour après en avoir ouvert les portes, puis les mena jusqu'à l'entrée du Château en lui-même. Des bruits de fêtes résonnaient dans les étages, sans doute quelques salons de nobles profitant pleinement de leur nuit... Une fois dans le hall, ils se regroupèrent autour de Roy, qui leur rappela les dernières instructions :

"Parfait. À partir de maintenant, plus un bruit : il nous faut rester le plus dicret possible. Mettons-nous en équipe de deux, et commençons à chercher. Maes, tu viens avec moi..."

Ils se séparèrent donc, chaque équipe se dirigeant vers un étage, se faufilant silencieusement dans les couloirs. Roy et Hugues s'occupèrent du septième...

"Tu n'as aucune idée d'où elles pourraient se trouver, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, Roy, désolé. Les simples soldats ne sont pas admis à l'intérieur. C'est la première fois que j'entre..."

Ils s'intéressaient à toutes les pièces fermées : comme la plupart des habitants du Château ne prenaient pas la peine de fermer leur chambre, et que les salles communes telles que les salons, les salles de jeux, ou les bibliothèques n'avaient souvent même pas de portes, ils eurent vite fait de faire le tour de l'étage...

"Si ça se trouve, c'est le Roi qui les garde dans sa chambre..."

"... Maes, tu as vraiment des idées stupides parfois... Avec tout ce que les soldats ont récupéré depuis des années, il faudrait que sa chambre soit immense pour contenir tous les coffres !"

"Je disais ça comme ça ! Mais tu as raison, vu son intérêt pour l'or, je ne pense pas qu'il les garde avec lui..."

Ils arrivèrent dans l'aile est. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de pièces, et la plupart étaient ouvertes ; dans celles qu'ils réussirent à forcer, ils ne trouvèrent qu'une sorte de réserve remplie d'étagères, contenant un nombre incalculable de flacons de toutes sortes, et une bibliothèque, sans doute contenant des ouvrages précieux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les intéressait...

La dernière porte qu'ils essayèrent était fermée. Ils eurent plus de difficultés à l'ouvrir que les autres, ce qui les convainquit d'avoir trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient : une fois qu'ils auraient récupéré tout l'or du Château, il leur serait possible de faire pression sur le Roi ; les nobles ne supporteraient pas de vivre comme les gens du peuple, Il n'aurait d'autre choix que de les écouter... Du moins, ils le croyaient...

Après quelques crochetages infortunés, ils finirent par débloquer la serrure ; Roy l'ouvrit sans beaucoup de précaution, puisque que de toutes façons, il n'y avait personne dans cette partie du Château. Mais il fut déçu. Ce n'était pas la salle des coffres. C'était une chambre comme les autres. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas vide...

Alors que Roy ouvrait la porte et s'arrêtait de surprise sur le seuil, Maes juste derrière lui, le garçon se redressa dans son lit, et les vit...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Héhé !! Ça commence à venir... ! Tu as coupé au bon moment, je vais pouvoir terminé là-dessus, moi aussi ! Pour ceux/celles qui se poseraient la question, je pense que, en gros, KinYu fait le point de vue de Roy&Co, et moi celui d'Edward et des habitants du Château... en gros, hein...  
Alors, commentaires ?  
_


	5. Fiançailles

_Chapitre 4 : Fiançailles._

C'était une journée ordinaire, comme toutes les autres.

Edward se réveilla tard ce matin-là, car il était toujours un peu secoué de sa crise de la veille. Les épais rideaux qui entouraient son lit l'avaient protégé de l'éclat du soleil qui illuminait la chambre... Il se redressa, encore un peu endormi, et se leva ; la fatigue se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps, et son estomac était un peu douloureux... Il supportait de moins en moins tous les remèdes que lui faisait avaler son père. Qui n'étaient pas très efficaces, d'ailleurs... Que pourrait-il bien faire, aujourd'hui ? Ah, oui, il n'avait pas fini de traduire le texte que Winry lui avait apporté ; heureusement qu'elle était là pour rompre la monotonie de son quotidien... Avec des gestes lents, il s'habilla, se coiffa, puis se dirigea vers son bureau, pour découvrir le plateau argenté recouvert d'une grosse cloche de la même matière. Il s'assit et la souleva : son repas... Non pas qu'il soit affamé... Il n'avait jamais très faim, dans ces moments-là, mais il fit l'effort de boire le jus de fruits. Après quoi il reposa la cloche et poussa le plateau sur un coin du bureau, avant de se remettre à sa traduction...

* * *

Winry arriva un peu plus tard, comme à son habitude, avec un jeu de cartes. Elle fut grandement soulagée de la voir déjà sur pieds, cela signifiait - pensait-elle - qu'il se remettait de mieux en mieux, et qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir de guérison... Elle s'installa sur le tapis, à même le sol, et l'invita à la rejoindre avant d'étaler les cartes entre eux. Ils passèrent deux heures à jouer, ponctuées de rires, et ce fut Edward qui remporta la partie finale.

Comme elle l'observait trier les cartes, couleur par couleur, elle se mit à fouiller dans sa petite sacoche, s'attirant l'attention du garçon. Il la regarda quelques minutes sans rien dire, la voyant s'inquiéter de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, puis, au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle releva la tête avec un sourire victorieux, le poing serré.

"Ah !"

Il se contenta de lui sourire en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui la fit rougir. Elle baissa la tête et commença à balbutier :

"Je... en fait, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais... Je voulais... euh, tiens !"

Elle tendit le bras devant elle et ouvrit la main, les yeux résolument baissés sur le tapis. Edward fixa le petit objet un instant : c'était une bague en argent, composée de trois anneaux soudés qui lui donnaient une forme ondulée. Lisse, et sans aucune décoration.

"C'est pour moi ?"

Winry rougit de plus belle et réussit à dire :

"C'est juste... un cadeau, juste comme ça... Porte-le, ça me ferait plaisir..." Sa voix s'éteignit sur la dernière phrase, mais le garçon s'empara de l'anneau et le passa immédiatement à son doigt, avec un grand sourire qui la fit fondre sur place...

Elle resta déjeuner avec lui, puis expliqua que ses parents tenaient à ce qu'elle assiste à leur réunion de l'après-midi, aussi prit-elle congé d'une révérence, s'attirant les moqueries d'Edward qui ne voulait pas la voir faire, puis sortit de la chambre, le laissant à nouveau seul.

* * *

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur son texte... Tournant entre ses doigts l'anneau qu'elle lui avait offert, Edward rêvassait, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'après-midi s'écoula lentement, et il le passa à observer les allées et venues des animaux qui se montraient parfois entre deux branches d'arbres ; il y avait beaucoup d'écureuils dans cette forêt, mais il n'en avait jamais vu de près... Le paysages se déclina peu à peu en toutes sortes de rouges lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher.

Trois coups à la porte. Secs et brutaux, qui ne ressemblaient pas à ceux de Winry ou de son père. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que quelqu'un entra, sans précaution, et il resta stupéfait.

C'était un jeune homme, élégant, avec de longues mèches noires qui tombaient autour de lui... Il avança en détaillant la pièce, marchant comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre chambre... Edward était trop soufflé pour dire quoi que ce soit...

"Mon Prince ! Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Je suis baron, mais mon nom serait trop difficile à prononcer : appelez-moi Envy..."

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

"Simplement vous rendre une petite visite ; il faut bien que je sache au moins à quoi vous ressemblez..."

"Pourquoi... ?"

"Hum... Jolie chambre... Vous ne devez pas rire tous les jours, ici !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?!"

Il éclata d'un rire hautain, comme s'il s'adressait à un petit enfant.

"Beaucoup trop de choses pour les énoncer maintenant... Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous avez au doigt ?"

Il lui attrapa la main d'un geste brusque, pour examiner la bague ; Edward ne réussit même pas à se débattre.

"Hum... Voilà qui n'arrange pas mes affaires... Vous avez réussi à vous trouver une petite amie ?"

"Lâchez-moi ! De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Oh ? ... Pauvre petite chose jamais sortie de sa boîte... ! Ce que tu portes au doigt, mon joli, c'est une bague de fiançailles ! Ça ne m'arrange pas du tout, en effet. Qui que ce soit, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de la voir... Après tout, c'est _ma_ bague, que tu devrais porter... !"

Sans laisser au garçon le temps de répondre quelque chose, il lui retira brutalement l'anneau et le lâcha enfin. Edward voulut protester, mais une main froide plaqué sur sa bouche l'en empêcha :

"Du calme, mon Prince... Tout ce que tu as à faire maintenant, c'est attendre patiemment le jour où je reviendrais te chercher pour le mariage. Et gare à toi si tu réponds autre chose que 'oui'..."

Envy le relâcha, tourna les talons en empochant la bague, et sortit aussi brusquement qu'il était entré, faisant claquer la porte.

* * *

Lorsque le Roi arriva, un lourd plateau encombré dans les bras, comme tous les soirs, il paniqua à la vue de son fils à genoux sur le tapis, penché au-dessus du sceau de métal qu'il lui laissait près du lit... Il posa rapidement le plateau sur le bureau, faisant trembler les flacons, et s'accroupit près de lui pour le prendre par les épaules.

Lorsque les soubresauts qui l'agitaient se clamèrent quelque peu, il le regarda s'essuyer le menton d'un revers de main, et fut stupéfait de le voir lever vers lui un visage ruisselant de larmes.

"... papa... pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ..."

* * *

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, mais Edward avait du mal à dormir... Il ne cessait de remuer sous les couvertures, un coup il avait trop chaud, un coup trop froid... C'était la fièvre qui ne le quittait jamais, et il commençait à s'épuiser... Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que son père était parti en promettant d'arranger la situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal, et il espérait de toutes ses forces que cela n'annonce pas une nouvelle crise...

Tiens ? Des cliquetis dans la serrure ? Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Quelle _heure_ pouvait-il bien être ? Il se redressa tant bien que mal pour écarter le rideau qui lui cachait la porte. Cela durait bien longtemps... Cela ne pouvait pas être Winry, elle ne se serait jamais tromper de clé... ni son père... Pourquoi était-ce aussi hésitant ? Observant la porte grâce au clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les vitraux de la fenêtre, il attendit, presque avec indifférence tant sa fièvre le plongeait dans un état second, que celui qui était derrière se décide à entrer... Cela arriva bientôt.

La porte s'ouvrit et une haute silhouette se détacha dans la pénombre. Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et un autre derrière lui, sur le seuil. Il distingua nettement leur expression surprise, et cela l'étonna un peu... Pourquoi n'avançaient-ils pas ? Il se redressa dans son lit :

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

* * *

(KinYu) Parfait ! À moi la suite ! Vous vous rendez compte que ça fait deux fois qu'on vous laisse sur la même scène ? Ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrive bientôt. Des commentaires ? 


	6. Enlèvement

_Chapitre 5 : Enlèvement._

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

Roy resta figé sur le seuil, espérant vaguement, qu'il se recouche et se rendorme... Mais le garçon se redressa un peu plus et reposa sa question. "_Mince... mince, mince, mince !! C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont on avait besoin !!_"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? En pleine nuit ?!"

Et voilà qu'il commençait à paniquer ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il réveille qui que ce soit, ou ils risquaient tous de se faire attraper... !

"Répondez !"

"Hé..." chuchota Maes derrière lui ; Roy tourna la tête pour l'écouter. "Faut le faire taire... Il va rameuter tous les vieux nobles par ici ! Occupes-t-en, je surveille le couloir."

Roy s'avança vers le lit ; il l'avait déjà fait, ça ne serait pas très difficile... Le garçon se recula entre ses couvertures, visiblement paniqué.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?! Sortez d'ici !! Lâchez-m... !!" Roy lui attrapa le poignet avant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche, l'empêchant de faire plus de bruit ; le garçon se débattit, et il dut l'immobiliser contre le matelas pour éviter ses coups... Il allait le maintenir en place d'une jambe, son autre main se dirigeant vers la nuque du garçon pour le réduire au silence ; mais il n'en eut pas le temps : l'adolescent cessa de bouger de lui-même, le visage crispé, ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Roy le relâcha prudemment, et tendit une main vers la tête blonde pour se rendre compte qu'il était brûlant de fièvre...

"Roy ! Il faut y aller, c'est presque l'heure !"

"D'accord..." Il se détourna du lit et n'avait pas fait un pas que son ami lui lançait, toujours à voix basse :

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On l'emmène !"

"Quoi ?"

"Il nous a vus, Roy, on ne peut pas le laisser ici !"

"Mais... ce n'est qu'un gosse, et il est malade ! Avec un peu de chance, il pensera qu'il a fait un cauchemar, et puis c'est tout... "

"On ne peut pas faire confiance à la chance, Roy ! On ne doit pas prendre de risques : prends-le, dépêche-toi !"

Roy fit demi-tour et se pencha sur l'adolescent : il respirait avec difficultés, comme s'il avait quelque chose dans les poumons... Roy passa une main sous ses épaules pour le redresser, attrapa la couverture, l'enroula dedans, et le souleva : il était incroyablement léger...

Maes l'attendait dans le couloir ; ils reprirent la direction du hall, descendant rapidement les escaliers, et retrouvèrent les autres aux portes de la muraille. En voyant le garçon emmailloté dans sa couverture, les autres s'interrogèrent, et Maes se contenta de dire : "Il nous a vus !" Ils montèrent chacun sur un cheval, Roy maintenant fermement le corps inconscient contre lui, puis suivirent la route de la colline, s'éloignant du Château.

XxXxXxXxX

Leur mission avait frôlé l'échec... Retrouver les coffres d'or qui constituaient la fortune du Château était certes délicats, mais avec leurs espions dans les lieux et les cartes des différents étages, elle lui avait semblée réalisable... Heureusement pour eux, Riza avait trouver la salle, sans toutefois réussir à y entrer : les portes aux vitraux transparents lui avaient fait voir les vingtaines de caisses empilées jusqu'au plafond, mais il n'y avait eu aucune serrure à forcer... De dépit, elle avait donc rebroussé chemin, notant tout de même l'emplacement de la salle, pour pouvoir la replacer sur la carte... Quant à Maes et Roy, ils avaient carrément ramené un otage !

Il l'avait déposé dans sa chambre de l'auberge, l'installant confortablement sous plusieurs couvertures ; Jean avait compris, et irait partager la chambre de Riza et Fuery... Il avait ensuite essayé de le faire boire, mais il semblait incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit dans son état. À défaut de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, il réajusta les couvertures et sortit, fermant la porte à clé.

Dans la salle du restaurant, il retrouva Maes qui l'attendait, debout appuyé contre le bar, derrière lequel l'aubergiste essuyait quelques verres.

"Alors ?"

"Alors quoi ?"

"Tu m'as dit qu'il était malade. Comment va-t-il ?"

"Pour l'instant il dort, allons faire la même chose. On verra tout ça demain matin..."

XxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain, Maes était allé chercher le médecin du quartier ; le garçon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, et sa fièvre n'avait fait qu'augmenter, ce qui inquiéta grandement le vieil homme qui l'examina. Malheureusement, il ne put en dire grand-chose, et se contenta de prescrir quelques médicaments destinés à faire baisser la fièvre. La plupart était arrivée avec les carrioles, et ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour les trouver. Mais le médecin n'avait visiblement pas pensé au moyen de les lui donner...

"Comment tu vas lui faire avaler, s'il ne se réveille pas ?"

"Pourquoi moi ?!"

"Roy, c'est toi qui as voulu ouvrir cette porte, et résultat, on se retrouve avec un gamin souffrant sur les bras. Donc, c'est à toi de t'en occuper !"

"Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas autre chose à faire que de jouer à la poupée ?!"

"... poupée ??"

"Hum ! Ce petit... on ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Je me demandais pourquoi sa chambre était fermée à clé... Si c'est un le fils de l'un des seigneurs, pourquoi il n'y avait pas, je ne sais pas, quelqu'un avec lui, ou des remèdes sur la commode, quelque chose comme ça..."

"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mon vieux, mais moi, j'ai une autre idée en tête..."

"... Laquelle ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça t'inspire, le mot : "otage" ... ?"

"Tu n'es pas sérieux..."

"On ne peux plus !"

"Et les autres, ils en pensent quoi ?"

"Pas besoin de demander : nous avons un objectif, et personnellement, je suis sûr qu'ils sont tous prêts à tout pour l'atteindre..."

"Il vient peut-être du Château mais il reste un gosse ! Notre objectif est une chose, mais nos valeurs en sont une autre : si nous faisons ça, Maes, nous ne vaudrons pas mieux qu'_eux_ !"

"Réfléchis quand même avant de t'énerver... C'est le moyen idéal de faire pression sur le Roi ! Qui que soit son père, il sera sûrement prêt à tout pour le récupérer, et tu peux être sûr qu'il ira réclamer au Roi de nous obéir pour qu'on lui rende son cher fils !"

"... c'est quand même tordu. Je n'aime pas ça..."

"Hé ! On viens de lui payer le médecin, et il va avoir droit à une infirmière rien que pour lui ! Sans compter les repas que dans sa grande bonté notre aubergiste ne lui fera pas payer... ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait le maltraiter ! Et à mon avis, il est déjà assez mal en point comme ça..."

"Tu as peut-être raison, finalement... C'est vrai que cela pourrait être un sérieux atout dans les semaines à venir... Mais... TU PARLES DE QUI QUAND TU DIS "INFIRMIÈRE" ?!!!"

Maes éclata de rire, et lui lança les sachets de médicaments dans les mains.

XxXxXxXxX

Roy était assis sur une chaise près du lit du garçon ; les sachets étaient posés sur la table de nuit, à côté de la cruche d'eau et d'un verre à moitié rempli.

La respiration erratique du petit blond le faisait se sentir mal à l'aise, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi... Son visage crispé par la douleur lui comprimait le coeur, et il se demandait vraiment pourquoi un enfant aussi mignon n'avait pas eu quelqu'un près de lui cette nuit-là... sa mère ou une servante...

Il avait passé la journé à essayer de lui faire ingurgiter les cachets contre la fièvre, sans grand succès. Il semblait trop profondément inconscient pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait... C'était assez embêtant, car Roy ne voyait pas d'autre façon de l'aider à les avaler...

Après avoir utiliser au mieux des linges humides sur le front du petit, il s'était, sans s'en apercevoir, plongé dans sa contemplation... Il avait remarqué la couleur or profond de ses mèches, qui encadraient son joli visage, et s'amusait de temps en temps à y faire jouer la lumière qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre...

La solution lui vint dans une idée soudaine, et il ne pensa pas une seconde qu'elle pourrait lui causer des problèmes... Il prit deux autres cachets, les déposa au fond du verre, et à l'aide de la cuillère, entreprit de les réduire en une poudre fine. Cela ne fut pas très difficile, étant donné la fabrication artisanale de ce genre de médicaments... puis il dilua la poudre avec un peu d'eau, et en prit une gorgée.

Tout à sa tâche, il s'assit ensuite le bord du lit, pour se pencher vers le garçon, avant de lui entrouvrir délicatement les lèvres du pouce, et d'y déposer les siennes...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) C'est dommage, le titre gâche la surprise... Et... Début officiel du RoyEd !! Ça commence fort, Ed est inconscient... T.T Vous avez le droit de penser que ça va un peu vite... Dites-vous que Roy a passé la journée à le regarder dormir (qui aurait pu résister ? XD !!)...  
Mais je m'occuperais de la suite, ne vous en faites pas XD !  
Alors, reviews ?  
_


	7. Prendre ses responsabilités

_Chapitre 6 : Prendre ses responsabilités._

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait... non, pas bien. Pas bien du tout, même. Il avait beaucoup trop chaud, et soif aussi. Il voyait de la lumière à travers ses paupières closes, et n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que l'éclat soit trop vif, donc douloureux... Il tenta de remuer, et s'aperçut qu'il était collé au lit par plusieurs lourdes couvertures. D'ailleurs, ce lit, il n'était pas très confortable. Et l'oreiller non plus, il s'enfonçait dedans comme si sa tête touchait directement le matelas... Était-ce parce qu'il était malade qu'il s'en rendait compte ? Son lit n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude, si ? En plus, il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans la chambre, pas désagréable mais inhabituelle... une odeur de nourriture ? Ah, oui ! C'était Mélissa qui était venu apporter son repas, et voyant qu'il dormait, elle était repartie sans faire de bruit... ! Tant mieux, avec la nuit qu'il avait passée, il avait bien besoin de dormir un peu plus... Minute... que s'était-il passé, cette nuit ? Il se rappelait vaguement quelque chose... était-ce un cauchemar ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et avec sa fièvre, n'aurait rien d'étonnant... Un drôle de cauchemar, en tout cas : deux hommes qui s'étaient introduits dans sa chambre... Heureusement, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve !

Des bruits de pas... Pas très éloignés, étrange, sa chambre était plus grande que cela, non ? Des bruits de conversation aussi... qui venaient d'en-dessous ? Une seconde, depuis quand pouvait-il entendre ce qui se passait hors de sa chambre ?? Il fallait tiré cela au clair. Donc, pas d'autre solution : il inspira et ouvrit les yeux.

Le plafond de bois brun au-dessus de lui, le rideau de couleur devant la petite fenêtre, une table de nuit, un autre lit près du mur d'en face, trois chaises... Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre... Son rêve de la nuit lui revint en mémoire, et il comprit donc qu'il n'était plus au Château. Hors de sa chambre... Sa respiration s'accéléra en même temps que l'angoisse qui lui comprimait peu à peu le coeur. Mince... Loin du Château ? Dehors ??

"NON !!"

hurla-t-il en se redressant, totalement paniqué.

"Quoi non ? Tu n'aimes pas la soupe ?"

Il se tourna brusquement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir sur un homme brun qu'il reconnut aussitôt :

"Vous !!"

L'homme avança tranquillement, un plateau dans les mains, sur lequel étaient posés un bol fumant, un morceau de pain et une verre de jus de fruits.

"Le pain était pour moi, mais puisque tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir manger tout seul !"

"Qui êtes-vous ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Où sommes-nous ?!!"

"Du calme ! Arrêtes de crier, tu vas encore t'épuiser... Je m'appelle Roy Mustang, tu es dans ma chambre, et nous sommes quelque part en ville mais je ne te dirais pas où... Alors, tu aimes la soupe ?"

"N'approchez pas !! Laissez-moi tranquille !!"

"Calmes-toi, voyons ! Si j'avais voulu te faire du mal, je m'y serais pris plus tôt... !"

Oh... ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Il resta silencieux, fixant l'homme avec suspicion. Celui-ci sembla comprendre car il expliqua :

"Tu es ici depuis quatre jours. Comme tu avais beaucoup de fièvre, on a fait venir un médecin, et il a prescrit des cachets pour la faire baisser ; ça a marché assez rapidement, je suis content que tu aies fini par te réveiller. Ça prouve que tu es plutôt en forme, aujourd'hui... Maintenant, il faut que tu manges !"

Il déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit, et remua la soupe avec une cuillière pour la refroidir un peu. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit, et lui tendit le bol. Edward ne bougea pas. Au lieu de cela, il regarda mieux autour de lui. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une autre pièce... L'angoisse lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, et le bol sortit de son champ de vision ; il baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes et la reconnut. "_C'est ma couverture... ça veut bien dire que...?_"

"... vous m'avez enlevé... ?" demanda-t-il à voix basse, pour ne pas faire entendre ses sanglots, les yeux rivés aux motifs familiers qu'il serrait entre ses mains crispées. Il n'eut pas de réponse immédiate. Alors, il osa relever la tête, pour voir l'homme assis sur une chaise, près de la table de nuit, qui semblait réfléchir.

"Oui..." Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche dans un geste convulsif, pour retenir le hoquet d'angoisse qui lui avait échappé ; ce qui dût convaincre l'homme pour continuer : "... mais tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, ni des autres. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, c'est promis... !"

"Vous m'avez déjà tué, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire de pire..."

Roy se redressa sur sa chaise. "_Quoi ?? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, là ?_" Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications, mais les larmes qui roulaient à présent sur les joues du garçon lui firent repenser à quelque chose...

* * *

"Oui, ça on le savait, qu'il était malade ! Tu n'as rien de mieux à nous apprendre ?" 

"Mais je veux dire, _vraiment_ malade !! Pourquoi est-ce que sa chambre était fermée à clé, tu crois ? Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit d'en sortir !"

"Et alors ?"

"Et alors, s'il a une santé fragile, on n'a peut-être pas fait la bonne action du jour en le prenant avec nous, cette nuit-là !"

"Il s'est réveillé, non ? Ça prouve qu'il va mieux... Je trouve que tu t'inquiètes de plus en plus pour ce gamin, c'est trop mignon... !"

"Hugues, on parle sérieusement, là !!"

"Oui, oui, pardon... Bon, et bien que veux-tu que je te dise ? Si son état dégénère, on avisera. Pour l'instant, assure-toi qu'il se réveille bien toutes les huit heures, et ça ira !"

"Je ne trouve pas ça drôle..."

"Et sinon, le petiot, il a un nom ?"

"Hum ! Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de demander... !"

"Non, tu t'inquiètes trop pour ça... Que c'est mimi !!"

"Hugues !!!"

"Oui, bah tu n'as qu'à lui apporter un dessert : Gracia vient de nous faire du pain perdu, tu sais à quel point elle le réussit bien !! Prends-en deux parts, et vas discuter ! Et je suis sérieux... !!"

* * *

"Hé ? Petit ?" 

Il se retourna d'un bond, une expression féroce au visage. Ce type osait... !!

"Oh, tu ne dormais pas ? J'ai cru que j'allais te réveiller... Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu as encore faim ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire !?" grogna-t-il en s'asseyant entre les couvertures.

"Tu n'as pas eu grand-chose de solide dans le ventre depuis quatre jours. Il vaut mieux que tu recommences à te nourrir normalement..."

L'homme - Mustang - s'installa sur la chaise, sans doute pour ne pas l'approcher, et lui tendit une petite assiette...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"?? Bah... du pain perdu ! ... Tu n'en as jamais mangé ?"

Il secoua doucement la tête. Mustang eut l'air surpris, et il se renfrogna.

"C'est un dessert. Mieux qu'un jus d'orange pour terminer le repas... ! C'est très bon. Sucré. Tu n'as qu'à goûter..." Il lui tendit l'assiette et la fourchette avec un drôle de sourire. Mais Edward n'aurait sû dire s'il se moquait de lui ou... Il attrapa les deux, et fixa l'aliment quelques secondes avant d'en piquer un morceau et le mettre dans sa bouche.

"Alors ?"

"... c'est bon..."

"Bien sûr que c'est bon ! C'est même le meilleur du quartier, c'est Gracia qui l'a préparé. Elle est la cuisinière de l'auberge" ajouta-il au regard interrogateur du blond. Edward haussa les épaules et continua à manger. C'était vrai, qu'il avait faim... et visiblement, c'était la vérité quand Mustang disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre... Il faudrait tout de même qu'il lui explique la situation, son père devait être fou d'inquiétude...

"Hé, petit !"

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée, et lança un regard assassin à l'homme assis près de lui. Il eut d'ailleurs un geste de recul, ce qui l'emplit d'une extrême satisfaction.

"Je-ne-suis-pas-petit !!" articula-t-il entre ses dents.

"Ah non ? Tu as quel âge ?"

"Dix-sept ans !!"

"Oh, toutes mes excuses... !" (avec un sourire manifestement ironique...) "Il faut pourtant que je trouve un moyen d'attirer ton attention... Comment t'appelles-tu ?"

Mais le garçon ne répondit pas, et baissa la tête pour finir son dessert...

* * *

L'après-midi, Roy la passa dans la chambre, avec l'adolescent. Il n'était pas très bavard, préférant souvent se taire que répondre à ses questions. Mais Roy resta très attentif, et se rendit bien compte que son angoisse du réveil avait peu à peu passé. Il finit même par s'endormir, et Roy put s'approcher doucement pour vérifier sa température, posant délicatement la main sur son front ; il était encore fiévreux, mais beaucoup moins qu'à son arrivée, ce qui était très rassurant... 

Dans les deux jours qui suivirent, il tenta de gagner sa confiance, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que le petit blond ne plonge sous ses couvertures chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre - après tout, c'était aussi la sienne ! Il lui expliqua ce qu'ils faisaient dans le Château cette nuit-là, pourquoi ils l'avaient emmené avec eux, ce qui se passait dans la région - des problèmes aux frontières jusqu'aux méfaits des soldats - et il s'avéra que le garçon était déjà au courant de tout cela, ou du moins en grande partie...

Le soir du deuxième jour, après une longue après-midi passée à discuter, Roy s'apprêtait à sortir, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il ne résista pas, une fois encore :

"Bonne nuit, petit !"

Les couvertures tremblèrent un peu, mais ne bougèrent pas, ce qui l'étonna. Il était sur le point de revenir vers le lit, légèrement inquiet, lorsque la voix étouffée du blond lui parvint à travers l'oreiller :

"... Edward."

"Pardon ?"

"Je m'appelle Edward..."

* * *

"Maes, viens-là, j'ai un truc à te dire..."

Le barbu le suivit dehors, dans la petite cour derrière les cuisines de l'auberge.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?"

"On a fait une grosse erreur..."

"Quoi ? Tu veux dire, plus grosse que quand tu as demandé à Riza de mettre une robe pour le festival du printemps ? Ou plus grosse que la fois où elle t'as..."

"Je suis très sérieux..."

"... D'accord, vu ta tête, ça doit être grave, en effet. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

"Le gamin... on croyait qu'il était le fils d'un seigneur quelconque, n'est-ce pas ?"

"??"

"En réalité, on est tombé sur mieux que ça..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est qui, ce môme ?!"

"Il s'appelle Edward..."

"... oh, merde..."

* * *

(Kin Yu) Kiku avait écrit qu'elle faisait le point de vue d'Edward, et moi celui de Roy ?  
Oubliez ça ! C'est ridicule, on fait comme on veut dans n'importe quel chapitre !! 

Pour expliquer la dernière scène : dans ce pays, le premier fils de la reine a un prénom unique, et c'est seulement lorsqu'il devient roi que les mères du royaume peuvent utiliser son prénom pour leurs propres enfants ; ça permet de reconnaître le prince rien qu'à son prénom... c'est tout.

Sinon, on dit merci à Kiku pour ce superbe chapitre qui ne fait pas vraiment avancer les choses et que vous allez tuer dès que vous lui tomberez dessus...! Des commentaires quand même ?


	8. Nouvelle crise

_Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle crise._

"Il s'appelle Edward..."

Un long silence. Les yeux grands ouverts, l'expression ahurie du Hugues aurait pû être comique si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate.

"... oh, merde..."

"Oui, tu l'as dit..."

"Mais... Tu en es sûr ?"

"Hugues !"

"Euh, oui, bien sûr, tu en es sûr... Je... je ne vois pas ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? On ne peut pas le ramener, surtout pas maintenant ! Ce serait le meilleur moyen de se faire arrêter... !"

"Exactement... Je ne vois pas trop quoi faire, moi non plus... Autant continuer. Maintenant que nous avons commencé, on ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. En plus, depuis six jours, sa fièvre est pratiquement tombée, il a l'air en très bonne forme. Donc, pas de problème avec lui... Alors nous continuons !"

"Euh, Roy..."

"?? ... Aurais-tu encore oublié de nous dire quelque chose d'important ?"

"Y a un peu de ça..."

Roy soupira en se passant une main sur le visage.

"Je suis prêt. Vas-y."

"Au Château, on a annoncé les fiançailles du Prince..."

"QUOI ?!"

"Je ne pense pas que le Roi attende gentiment qu'on lui ramène... Je suppose qu'il va y avoir des recherches, et les soldats seront plus violents que jamais... Il faudra faire très attention..."

"Mais... Tu sais qui est la fiancée ?"

"?? ... Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu pensais qu'il était libre ?"

"Hugues !! Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter !!"

"Bah quoi ? En plus, c'est vrai qu'il est drôlement mignon... !"

"BIEN puisqu'on a fini de discuter je vais RENTRER !!"

"Fais pas semblant de ne pas entendre ! Tu le trouves mignon aussi, non ?"

Un claquement de porte rageur lui répondit...

* * *

Il avait du mal à respirer... Certes, il n'avait plus de fièvre, mais il se sentait toujours aussi mal ; il grelottait malgré les couvertures épaisses qui le recouvraient, et il avait très soif... Ça allait recommencer, il en était certain. Il avait appris, depuis le temps, à reconnaître les symptômes. Il tenta de calmer ses tremblements en se calfeutrant sous les couvertures, serrant étroitement la sienne contre lui... Cela marcha plus ou moins bien... 

En plus, il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais n'osait pas se lever... la petite pièce à côté était pourtant toujours ouverte, Mustang avait même dit qu'il serait le seul à l'utiliser... Mais s'il se levait, il avait peur de ne pas tenir debout ; il sentait sa tête commencer à tourner, comme si la chambre tanguait autour de lui...Il ferma les yeux très fort, et inspira profondément, essayant d'échapper sans succès à la quinte de toux dont il fut pris au même instant.

"Hé là !"

Épuisé, il n'eut pas la force de tourner la tête pour voir l'homme entrer. Avec la nuit qu'il avait passée, il était vidé de ses forces, de toutes façons...

"Tu tousses beaucoup, depuis hier soir... est-ce que ça va ?"

"Oui, bien sûr, je suis en pleine forme, ça ne se voit pas ?" marmonna-t-il, le visage caché dans l'oreiller.

"Euh... est-ce que tu as faim ? J'ai ton petit-déjeuner, mais si tu ne veux rien..."

Pas de réponse. Peut-être était-il sur le point de se rendormir... ce devait sûrement être le cas, car il lui sembla se réveiller lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer... l'homme était reparti sans insister. Au moins une qualité à lui reconnaître... Il s'endormit sur cette pensée...

* * *

Il passa la journée à dormir, parfois agité de tremblements, se réveillant avec des quintes de toux affreusement douloureuses. Il fallait admettre qu'à défaut de le soigner définitivement, les remèdes de son père l'empêchaient au moins de trop souffrir... hors, ici, il n'y en avait pas... 

Étrangement, l'homme resta près de lui tout ce temps. Comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire... ! Il s'avoua tout de même qu'il était assez réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour l'aider à se redresser...

Un peu plus tard, dans la nuit, Roy fut réveillé en sursaut par le souffle haletant du garçon, qui tentait de reprendre sa respiration avec beaucoup de difficultés ; il se redressa et vit, en face de son propre lit, la silhouette recroquevillée de l'adolescent, penché au-dessus du sol, plié en deux, empêtré dans les couvertures qui l'empêchaient de se redresser normalement... Roy se leva précipitamment et alla s'asseoir près de lui, passant un bras autour des épaules maigres, secouées de spasmes ; il essaya de le faire s'asseoir correctement, mais le garçon restait obstinément penché au-dessus du sol... Il comprit bien vite pourquoi...

Après un spasme plus violent que les autres, le plancher se colora soudain de rouge... S'il était déjà inquiet, Roy paniqua cette fois à la vue du sang qui s'achappait des lèvres du blond... Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ? Et surtout, était-ce grave ? Ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir, il se contenta, impuissant, de l'empêcher de s'écrouler à terre...

Edward était complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait... il avait des vertiges, ses poumons étaient en feu, et il sentait la nausée l'envahir à cause de ce goût de fer dans sa bouche... c'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas déjà tomber de son lit... Tout était noir autour de lui, il avait chaud, tout son corps le faisait souffrir...

Toujours paniqué, Roy attendit, aussi patiemment qu'il put, que la crise passe, ce qui finit par arriver quelques longues minutes d'angoisse plus tard. Assis à côté du garçon, qui tremblait de tous ses membres, il le cala contre lui, la tête blonde dans son épaule, et lui frotta gentiment le dos, dans un geste apaisant. Il fut surpris de constater que le garçon s'agrippait à sa chemise, comme en quête de réconfort, et cela le calma presque immédiatement ; il sourit et lui embrassa les cheveux, tout en le serrant plus fort entre ses bras.

Après quelques minutes de calme, il sentit le corps du blond se détendre, et devenir lourd contre lui. Il se rendit alors compte que ses vêtements étaient trempés, et qu'il avait manifestement perdu connaissance... Roy ferma un instant les yeux, inspira profondément, puis les rouvrit ; il allongea délicatement le garçon sur le lit, et entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements couverts de sueur ; une fois terminé, il alla chercher une de ses propres chemises, suffisamment grande pour l'habiller un minimum, et lui enfila sans trop de difficultés. Puis il le recouvrit chaudement de sa couverture. Il songea un instant à le faire boire, mais renonça vite, refusant de penser à ce que cela impliquait... Bien que, bizarrement, cela ne l'aurait pas déranger plus que ça... Il grinça des dents, et retourna se coucher, surveillant tout de même le blond du coin de l'oeil...

Maudit Hugues... ! Il devrait peut-être éviter de le regarder dans les yeux, la prochaine fois qu'ils discuteraient... cela lui éviterait peut-être de lire en lui comme dans un livre ! Il était bien trop clairvoyant à son goût...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) C'est bizarre, ces symptômes... est-ce que quelqu'un sait de quelle maladie est atteint Edward ? Je pose la question sérieusement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, on a décidé de ça complètement au hasard... Si quelqu'un a une idée, qu'il/elle nous le dise dans les commentaires... Sinon, je remarque que c'est souvent grâce à Hugues que Roy et Ed finissent ensemble, dans les fics XD !! _


	9. La Forêt

_Chapitre 8 : La Forêt._

Roy se réveilla le lendemain avec une impression d'angoisse qu'il eut du mal à s'expliquer sur le coup... Puis les événements de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se redressa vivement : l'adolescent dormait profondément, toujours bien caché par sa couverture ; sa respiration était régulière, et il semblait paisible...

Roy soupira, puis se leva, et s'habilla après avoir rapidement fait sa toilette. En sortant de la petite pièce, il vérifia que le graçon n'avait plus de fièvre, puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre, descendant l'escalier au bout du couloir pour se retrouver dans la salle du 'restaurant'. Le patron était déjà derrière son bar, faisant travailler son chiffon, et il entendait des bruits métalliques venir des cuisines. Il était encore très tôt, mais l'aubergiste et sa femme étaient déjà au travail.

"Alors, comment va le petiot ?"

Roy s'assit à une table et tourna sa chaise vers le bar.

"Plus ou moins bien... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre... Où en est-on ?"

"Jean et Riza sont allé patrouiller en ville du côté du mur d'enceinte, avec quelques gars. Quant à Hugues, il est parti aux renseignements tout à l'heure : il a dit qu'il reviendrait dans la matinée, et qu'il allait voir si les soldats avaient décidé de faire des recherches... Ah, et Falman est revenu un peu avant que tu descendes, visiblement tout va bien au niveau de l'organisation, mais il a dit qu'il faudrait bientôt trouver une autre planque pour les armes, parce que les gardes passent un peu trop souvent par-là, ces derniers temps..."

"Mince... va pas être facile à déplacer... faudra que j'y réfléchisse..."

"?? ... T'es fatigué ? Mal dormi ?"

"Plus ou moins..." Pour confirmer ses dires, il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras croisés sur la table ; l'aubergiste posa son chiffon et son verre, et se pencha sur le comptoir.

"Si c'est à cause du petit, t'as qu'à laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en occuper... !"

"Ce n'est pas un 'petit'... et certainement pas un paquet qu'on peut se passer de mains en mains quand ça nous chante !"

"T'énerves pas, je te proposais juste une solution pour que tu dormes un peu !"

"De toute façon, il est dans ma chambre, alors ça ne changerait rien... !"

"D'accord, d'accord..."

Un long silence s'installa dans la salle encore obscure, qui s'éclairait petit à petit à mesure que le soleil se levait. Roy était en train de déjeuner quand Hugues arriva, dans une entrée... disons peu discrète...

"Salut la compagnie !!"

_Blam !_, fit la porte contre le mur...

"Salut, Hugues..."

"Wow... bonjour la compagnie... !"

"Tu veux vraiment m'obliger à dire que je suis content de te voir ?"

"Ça, c'est méchant ! T'as mal dormi ?"

"Bon sang, ça se voit tant que ça ?!"

"Aux vues de ton expression plutôt aphatique, je suppute qu'il est arrivé quelque chose pendant la nuit !"

" ... ?"

"C'est le petiot ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Il a eu une crise, mais c'est fini, maintenant... Je vais lui apporter son déjeuner..."

Roy se leva et se dirigea derrière le bar ; il trouva la cuisinière et Gracia en train de préparer les repas du jour.

"Bonjour Roy ! Mal dormi ?"

"C'est une manie, ou quoi ?!"

Les deux femmes se contentèrent de rire, et lui désignèrent le meuble à sa gauche.

"Son plateau est prêt, tu peux lui monter !"

"... merci."

Il s'en empara et sortit rapidement de la cuisine, puis remonta les escalier et suivit le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille, cherchant à savoir si le garçon s'était réveillé ou pas. N'entendant aucun bruit, il entra en silence.

Edward était assis dans son lit, et regardait le ciel par la fenêtre.

L'auberge avait en effet la chance de se trouver près d'un petit bois, au sein même de la ville ; il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup d'autres bâtiments autour, et il y avait une belle vue depuis les fenêtres des chambres...

Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Roy eut un pincement au coeur en le voyant se recroqueviller légèrement, resserrant la couverture autour de lui. Mais il comprit subitement pourquoi il était méfiant, en voyant la seule chemise qu'il portait : l'une des siennes. Il devait être en train d'imaginer un tas de choses déplaisantes à son sujet... Roy se contenta de sourire, et porta le plateau sur la table de nuit, puis s'assit sur la chaise, comme d'habitude.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"

Pas de réponse. "_Oh oh..._" songea-t-il. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair rapidement... !

"Tu as eu une crise cette nuit, tu t'en souviens ?"

Silence. Pas même un mouvement de tête. Juste deux grands yeux qui le fixaient avec peur et colère. "_Merde... Il va falloir tout recommencer..._"

"Tu étais plutôt mal en point, et... en fait, tes vêtements étaient trempés, alors... tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir comme ça... Mais ne te fais pas d'idées, j'ai juste... enfin, voulu..."

Il se tut et détourna les yeux. Mince, pourquoi était-il incapable de s'expliquer ?! Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal ! Mais le regard accusateur du blond le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il _aurait pû_ faire... Nul doute que le gamin avait les mêmes pensées en tête...

"Est-ce que je pourrais avoir autre chose, maintenant ?"

Roy releva les yeux. "Autre chose ?"

"Pour m'habiller..."

"Euh, oui, bien sûr !" Il se leva précipitamment, et s'apprêtait à fouiller dans ses tiroirs quand il stoppa son mouvement, et se redressa. Il regarda le garçon et fit :

"Puisque tu as l'air en forme, tu devrais en profiter pour aller prendre un bain, après la nuit que tu as passée, ça te fera du bien. Ensuite tu n'auras qu'à chercher ce qu'il te faut. Sers-toi ! Je te laisse tranquille..."

Et il ressortit de la chambre, prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé...

* * *

Edward resta un moment interdit, stupéfait de la réponse de l'homme. Puis il regarda les tiroirs à moitié ouverts ; le linge dépassait par endroits, là où l'homme l'avait retourné... 

Il repoussa lentement la couverture, et s'assit au bord du lit, les pieds dans le vide. Il avait de sérieux doutes quant à sa capacité à tenir debout... déjà s'asseoir lui causait quelques vertiges, alors aller jusqu'à la salle d'eau, revenir... Il inspira profondément et se laissa glisser du matelas. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et ne s'écroula pas. Bon point. Le plancher était chaud... ah non, c'était juste le soleil qui tapait dessus... Il fit le tour du lit en gardant une main dessus pour se soutenir, puis se dirigea vers la petite pièce ; il poussa lentement la porte, entra, et la referma derrière lui. Il avait entendu la serrure de la porte de la chambre cliqueter tout à l'heure, il ne risquait donc rien à laisser celle-ci entr'ouverte...

La salle d'eau était vraiment minuscule ; la baignoire était au fond de la pièce, il y avait un cabinet derrière la porte, un lavabo juste à côté, et le reste du peu d'espace disponible était occupé par des étagères pleines de produits divers, et un petit meuble qui ressemblait à une table basse ; il y avait aussi un tapis devant la baignoire, et deux crochets fixés au mur au-dessus du meuble. Edward s'avança ; s'appuyant sur le rebord lisse, il ouvrit les robinets, et laissa couler l'eau un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remplisse à moitié la baignoire, en vérifiant la température de temps en temps. L'eau fumait quand il l'arrêta. Puis il prit une serviette sur l'étagère, la plaça sur le rebord, ôta la chemise qui lui avait servi de pyjama, puis se glissa précautionneusement dans l'eau.

Son corps était engourdi... sans doute parce qu'il ne s'était pas lever depuis pratiquement une semaine... Un bon bain lui ferait effectivement beaucoup de bien. Il ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de l'eau chaude. Au bout d'une demi-heure - pendant laquelle il faillit même se rendormir - il entreprit de se laver correctement, et termina sa douche.

Il se sentait un peu mieux... Il s'essuya vigoureusement, puis noua la serviette autour de sa taille et retourna dans la chambre ; après avoir farfouillé un moment dans les tiroirs, il finit par trouver des vêtements pas trop grands pour lui... "_Raaaah !!..._" et s'habilla rapidement. Étrange comme les tissus étaient de bonne qualité, alors que pratiquement tout le royaume arrivait à peine à s'acheter de quoi manger... Malheureusment pour lui, le pantalon lui tombait sur les hanches ; heureusement pour lui, personne ne le remarquerait puisqu'il ne sortait pas de la chambre...

Il finit de s'essuyer les cheveux, et il ne trouva qu'un peigne dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer : ce n'était pas pratique, mais il fit avec. Il était assis devant la fenêtre en train de faire sa tresse quand la serrure cliqueta de nouveau.

* * *

Roy avait vérifié à travers la serrure que le garçon avait bien terminé ; alors il entra de nouveau, tenant absolument à s'expliquer. Étrangement, il n'y avait plus de trace de colère dans ses yeux, et il fut grandement soulagé... "_Hugues, je te hais... !!_" Il alla s'asseoir à sa place près de la table de nuit, et regarda le garçon finir de se coiffer. "_Il a l'air en meilleure forme... J'espère que ça durera..._" 

"Tu as faim ?"

"... non."

"Il faut que tu manges, tu vas retomber malade, sinon."

Pas de réponse.

"Tu as trouvé des vêtements à ta taille ?"

Regard furieux du blond qui se tourna vivement vers lui pour crier :

"C'est quoi cette question !?" Roy leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"Ce n'est rien ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer !"

Il le regarda mieux : chemise blanche et pantalon brun, ça lui allait plutôt bien - même si la chemise était un peu lâche au niveau des épaules et qu'il semblait flotter dans le pantalon... Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte.

"C'est quoi, ce sourire ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?!"

"Non !! Pas du tout ! Attends une seconde..."

Edward observa le moindre de ses gestes, tandis qu'il se levait et marchait vers les tiroirs ; il ouvrit le dernier et en sortit une longue et fine écharpe de coton, qu'il agita d'un air satisfait. Puis il se tourna vers lui :

"Debout !" Edward mit un temps à répondre.

"Non..." Roy se tut un instant, déstabilisé, puis reprit :

"Je te demande de te lever."

"Je vous ai dit non..."

"Tu ne veux pas que je vois ton pantalon te tomber sur les chevilles ?"

Le garçon se leva d'un bond :

"Je vous interdit de vous moquez de moi !!"

_Pouf_, fit le pantalon en glissant.

Il le rattrapa à temps, son visage prenant une adorable couleur tomate. Roy sourit et s'approcha, la ceinture dans les mains. Mais il ne fit qu'un pas, s'arrêtant dès qu'il vit le blond reculer contre le rebord de la fenêtre : il n'était plus rouge, mais livide, et sa respiration s'était accelérée... Roy jura intérieurement : il lui avait encore fait peur ! Pourquoi agissait-il toujours avant de s'expliquer ?

"Hey... Si tu veux, je peux t'aider à mettre ça..." fit-il en montrant la ceinture. "Elle t'évitera d'avoir à tenir ton pantalon tout le temps..."

Il ne fit plus un mouvement, attendant une réponse. Elle tarda à venir... mais elle vint :

"... d'accord."

Roy eut un sourire rassurant, et s'approcha lentement, les mains bien en évidence ; il s'accroupit devant l'adolescent, et remarqua ses doigts cripés sur le tissu. Avec un soupir imperceptible, il ne bougea plus et leva les yeux vers lui.

"Et si tu t'éloignais du mur ? Ça serait plus facile..."

Edward avait très chaud... sans doute un reste de fièvre. Tendu, il s'avança légèrement pour laisser l'homme passer ses mains derrière lui : il enfila la ceinture là où il fallait, lui écarta les bras pour agripper le haut du pantalon et le mettre en place, la chemise à l'intérieur. Puis il ramena les deux bouts de la ceinture devant lui et les noua soigneusement.

Roy releva les yeux, souriant, mais ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au coeur. Edward fixait la porte, ou plutôt le vide, sa respiration était saccadée et il semblait sur le point de pleurer... Roy se recula aussitôt. Son geste fut sans doute trop brusque car le garçon sursauta ; il ramena son regard sur lui, passa ses mains sur la ceinture pour vérifier ce qu'il avait fait, puis croisa les bras sur son torse et détourna la tête, les yeux brillants. Roy se sentit très triste devant une telle attitude de crainte, et il jugea bon de dire quelque chose :

"Ça te va très bien..."

Edward releva de grands yeux surpris, juste à temps pour voir Roy esquisser un sourire sincère. Il baissa la tête : c'était vrai que l'écharpe était assez fine pour lui permettre de garder un peu d'allure... Il grimaça et essuya vigoureusement ses larmes d'une manche.

"Tu devrais peut-être manger quelque chose, maintenant..."

Il regarda le plateau, toujours posé sur la table de nuit, qui attendait désespérément qu'on s'occupe de lui...

"... oui..."

"Tu sais... tu n'es pas obligé de rester enfermé ici... Tu pourrais déjeuner en bas, avec les autres. Ça te ferait marcher un peu..."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup ?"

"??!" Roy regarda le garçon, qui l'observait avec suspicion.

"Et ben... ! Je me disais simplement que tu aimerais peut-être sortir un peu..."

"Vous vous moquez de moi... Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir."

Roy croisa les bras et prit une expression sérieuse :

"Au Château peut-être, mais ici, c'est moi qui décide !"

Il en avait fait un peu trop... Les yeux d'or le fixaient, surpris et légèrement effrayés. Il ajouta, pour le rassurer :

"Cette chambre n'est pas tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable... Et si tu es encore malade, un peu d'air frais te ferait sûrement beaucoup de bien. Je connais un endroit qui..."

Roy s'interrompit, pétrifié : pourquoi est-ce qu'il se remettait à pleurer ?? Le blond avait lentement glissé le long du mur, une main sur la bouche, pendant qu'il parlait... Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi : qu'avait-il encore dit ? Rien de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait décidément beaucoup trop de choses qu'il ignorait sur ce garçon, et il se demanda encore une fois pourquoi il était seul dans sa chambre cette nuit-là... Il s'approcha tout doucement, pour ne l'effrayer davantage, et s'assit près de lui, sans qu'il réagisse. "_Au moins, il ne recule pas..._" songea Roy avec dépit. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et resta là, à le regarder pleurer en silence, sans bouger... Au bout d'un petit moment, il entendit le garçon murmurer entre ses pleurs, des paroles qui l'intriguèrent plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

"... il ne faut pas... pas le droit... je dois pas..."

Sans s'en rendre compte, Roy passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, ne s'apercevant que trop tard que ce geste pourrait déclencher une nouvelle vague de peur et de colère... À sa grande surprise, le blond vint se blottir contre lui, les épaules secouées de sanglots, enfouissant son visage dans sa chemise qui s'humidifia lentement. Mais Roy s'en fichait. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre lui, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux paroles qu'il chuchotait comme une litanie, hoquetant parfois quand il venait à manquer d'air...

Pendant qu'il pleurait, Roy réfléchissait : comment ce garçon avait-il donc été élevé, pour avoir si peur de sortir ? Et comment pourrait-il l'aider, lui ?

Son idée était toujours valable... Mais le bois était trop fréquenté pour pouvoir s'y promener... Il vaudrait mieux aller en forêt ; pas celle qui entourait le Château - ils risqueraient de se faire voir - mais celle qui s'étendait un peu plus au Sud... Il y avait un chemin parfait depuis l'auberge qu'ils pourraient emprunter sans que les soldats risquent de les surprendre. Ce serait le moyen idéal de lui faire prendre l'air en toute sécurité...

Sentant qu'il s'était un peu calmé, il s'écarta doucement et lui releva la tête d'une main sous le menton :

"Ça va mieux ?" Le garçon renifla et se dégagea, essuyant ses joues. Il était prostré, serrant ses genoux contre lui, le visage caché entre ses bras. Roy ne chercha plus à le toucher, sentant que cette fois-ci, il réagirait, et continua :

"Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aller dehors ?"

Et comme Edward ne savait pas mentir, il hocha lentement la tête, le regard baissé, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise...

"Je te propose d'aller faire un tour... une petite balade en forêt... tu n'as pas envie d'y aller ?"

Il n'aurait pas dû insister... le garçon se remit à trembler, les mains crispées sur ses genoux.

"Tout le monde va s'y promener de temps en temps, il n'y a aucun danger... Je t'emmènerais, ça te fera prendre l'air..."

"... non..."

"Je suppose que tu es resté enfermé très longtemps, mais... tu sais, c'est mauvais aussi pour la santé, de ne jamais sortir... toi qui es déjà malade, ce n'est pas très intelligent..."

"... s'il vous plait..."

Roy se tut, et vit qu'Edward s'était remis à pleurer. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir quand il fut surpris de sentir le blond s'accrocher à lui de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il le regardait dans les yeux, avec un regard si terrifié et implorant que Roy se retrouva complètement désemparé.

"... s'il vous plait... je vous en prie... j'ai pas le droit... je dois pas... pitié..."

Il éclata en sanglots et s'agrippa à sa chemise, presque désespérément...

"Et moi, je pense que cela te fera beaucoup de bien."

"NON !!"

Il releva les yeux, totalement paniqué, et vit dans le regard de l'homme qu'il était décidé à l'emmener dehors de gré ou de force. Il voulut se dégager mais l'homme le maintenait serré contre lui. Il sanglota de plus belle, s'épuisant rapidement, chuchotant inlassablement qu'il était interdit de sortir... Quand il n'eut plus de souffle, complètement vidé de ses forces, il finit par s'endormir, le coeur angoissé, et Roy occupant toutes ses pensées...

* * *

(Kin Yu) C'est bien que ça s'arrête là... Je voulais écrire la scène dans la forêt !  
Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais j'espère que vous laisserez des reviews quand même ! 


	10. Baisers

_Chapitre 9 : Baisers._

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait épuisé... Ce qui n'était pas très surprenant... Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à pleurer... quand cela ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Il tourna la tête pour voir l'homme assis sur la chaise près de la table de nuit, sa place habituelle... Il lui sourit :

"Coucou... tu te sens mieux ?"

Edward détourna les yeux et regarda le plafond une minute, avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose...

"Vous m'avez encore déshabillé..."

Roy s'agita sur sa chaise.

"Euh, oui je... je ne pouvais pas te laisser dormir avec ton pantalon, tu aurais été mal à l'aise..."

"Je comprends... mais c'est gênant..."

"... désolé."

Un long silence. Le plateau de son petit-déjeuner était toujours posé près du lit ; cela devait faire quelques heures à peine qu'il dormait... sans doute le repas de midi était-il déjà passé.

"Tu as faim ?"

Il continua à fixer le plafond, avant de répondre plusieurs minutes plus tard :

"Non..."

"Bon alors reposes-toi."

Puis Roy se leva, alla à la fenêtre, et ferma soigneusement les rideaux. Edward se redressa quelque peu pour demander, surpris :

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, et fit, tout en ôtant ses chaussures :

"Je vais faire une sieste aussi, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper."

Et il s'allongea sur son propre lit, sans plus prêter attention au garçon, qui resta stupéfait. Edward se recoucha lentement, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pû faire pour être aussi fatigué... La réponse lui vint quelques instants plus tard : il se redressa à nouveau et regarda la silhouette de l'homme en face de lui.

"C'est à cause de moi ?" murmura-t-il. Roy tourna aussitôt la tête vers lui :

"Mais non voyons, tu es malade, ce n'est pas de ta faute !"

"C'est à cause de ma crise de cette nuit ?" insista le garçon. Il hésita, et finit par l'admettre :

"Et bien... oui..."

"Je suis désolé..."

"??"

Il s'apprêtait à demander pourquoi il s'excusait, mais le garçon se recoucha, s'enfonçant sous sa couverture. Roy se redressa sur son lit, et fixa la petite forme qui tremblait pendant de longues minutes ; il attendit longtemps, mais le garçon finit par s'endormir à nouveau : il devait vraiment être épuisé, il allait encore dormir tout l'après-midi... Avec un sourire, Roy se leva, et marcha silencieusement jusqu'au lit du blond, avant de s'asseoir avec précaution. La couverture était remontée jusque sur ses épaules ; il était couché sur le côté, une paume sur l'oreiller près de son visage, caché par ses cheveux. D'un geste lent, Roy lui ôta tout doucement une mèche des yeux, et fut surpris de la sentir si douce entre ses doigts... Il resta là, caressant la tignasse d'or en rythme avec la respiration régulière du garçon...

* * *

Après sans doute quatre heures, Edward commença à se réveiller, remuant faiblement sous la couverture ; puis il finit par ouvrir les yeux, et sursauta imperceptiblement en voyant l'homme au-dessus de lui. 

"Je croyais que vous alliez vous coucher ?"

"Je préfère te regarder dormir..."

Edward écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis le garçon ramena la couverture au-dessus de sa tête d'un mouvement vif ; seuls ses cheveux dépassaient, et il maintenait la couverture serrée autour de lui. Roy fixa une seconde la petite forme colorée, puis ferma les yeux et se claqua le front du plat de la main. "_Quel idiot !! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?!_" Il fallait qu'il le rassure rapidement...

"Tu sais, tu vas étouffer si tu restes là-dessous..."

"J'ai l'habitude."

Il soupira, triste du ton sec employé par le garçon. Il se leva et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.  
Sous sa couverture, Edward avait les yeux grands ouverts, et inspirait profondément pour se calmer, les mains étroitement jointes sous son menton... "_C'est quoi, ça ?? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ... Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'a fait plaisir, qu'il dise ça... ?_" Complètement perdu, il ferma brusquement les yeux et essaya de secouer la tête, pour chasser toutes ces idées bizarres ; toujours un peu intrigué, et ayant de plus en plus chaud, il se rendormit rapidement.

Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, vraiment ?! C'était le prince, après tout... Et il était fiancé, en plus ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de se sentir déçu, chaque fois qu'il y pensait ? Maudit Hugues... à force d'entendre ses bêtises, voilà qu'il se laissait prendre au jeu... Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la respiration du garçon se faire plus forte, plus difficile. Il se leva et avança rapidement jusqu'au lit. "_Quel idiot... il va étouffer là-dessous... !_" Il s'assit au bord du lit et attrapa tout doucement un coin de la couverture ; il tira délicatement, lentement, le tissu juqu'à dégager la tête blonde, et le reborda soigneusement... D'une main sur le front, il contasta que la fièvre remontait, et s'en inquiéta... À défaut de pouvoir lui donner d'autres médicaments, il alla chercher une petite bassine dans la salle de bain et la remplit d'eau froide, puis attrapa quelques linges propres sur une étagère et revint dans la chambre ; après avoir posé silencieusement la bassine sur la table de nuit, il y plongea un linge, l'essora quelque peu et le posa délicatement sur le front du garçon, qui était de plus en plus brûlant...

* * *

Au bout de deux longues heures, il sembla se réveiller, s'agitant difficilement. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit l'homme penché sur lui... C'était vraiment déstabilisant... 

"Vous êtes encore là ?" marmonna-t-il.

"Hmm... Ça va ? Tu as de la fièvre. Encore..."

"J'en ai toujours."

"Tu as soif ?"

"Non..."

Il referma les yeux. Roy ne bougea pas, et continua à changer le linge humide régulièrement, espérant canaliser la fièvre avant qu'elle ne lui fasse à nouveau perdre connaissance...

Après un long moment passé à contempler le visage calme du prince, Roy se rendit soudain compte qu'il s'était inconsciemment penché vers lui ; il se redressa vivement, rougissant presque - il faisait sombre, il pouvait se permettre de croire qu'il ne rougissait pas - comme prit en flagrant délit, et regarda ailleurs. Son geste fut sans doute un peu brusque, car le garçon remua dans son sommeil, marmonnant quelque chose comme : "... papa..."

Roy restait immobile ; il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, et savait parfaitement qu'il aurait dû rejoindre son lit au plus vite. Mais il ne pouvait pas... Il regardait le garçon qui respirait calmement, et ses lèvres légèrement entr'ouvertes... le souvenir de leur goût caramel le hantait presque, et il se surprit, avec un sursaut de honte, à regretter qu'il se soit réveillé la première fois...

Sans savoir comment - ne cherchant pas à savoir - son visage se retrouva tout près de celui du blond ; il sentait son souffle régulier sur sa bouche, et ne résista pas, frôlant les lèvres qu'il désirait. Puis les embrassa.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, joie et satisfaction l'envahissant rapidement, il ne s'aperçut pas que le manque d'air réveillait petit à petit le garçon, qui se mit à inspirer profondément...

Sans se contrôler davantage, il glissa doucement la langue entre les douces lèvres, explorant délicatement sa bouche ; tout à la délectation du moment, il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui parcourut le corps du blond à cet instant...

À cet instant, Edward émergea de son sommeil, un peu mal à l'aise, mais surtout avec une impression étrange qui lui donnait terriblement chaud... Il mit un moment à réaliser ce qui se passait. Dès lors qu'il fut bel et bien réveillé, il se tendit instinctivement et resta pétrifié.

Satisfait, Roy rompit doucement le baiser, avant de se redresser... pour voir les yeux grands ouverts du garçon, apeuré et stupéfait.

Il se leva très vite, se rendant compte de l'erreur monumentale qu'il venait de faire, tentant tant bien que mal de rattraper la situation...

"Pardon, je... je suis désolé... !"

Et il fila vers son lit, détournant le regard de ces deux orbes d'or qui le fixaient. "_Et merde !! Je n'arrête pas, décidément !! Il va finir par me détester... !_" Il se recoucha rapidement, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller, maudissant Hugues et ses idées stupides, et surtout, se maudissant d'avoir encore fait peur au blond...

Edward ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui s'était passé, mais il avait bien vu la panique sur le visage de l'homme... Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait... il L'avait... embrassé ??  
Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, très surpris, mais pas en colère. Il aurait sûrement dû, pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? C'était comme dans les derniers romans que Winry lui avait apporter... des histoires d'amours, il n'appréciait pas vraiment, mais cela l'occupait... Est-ce que l'homme ressentait la même chose que les héros de ces histoires ? Mais pourquoi envers lui ? Il était un garçon, non ? Il savait bien que cela n'avait aucune importance, mais il ne savait trop quoi penser de tout ceci...

Il se redressa et repoussa la couverture ; le linge tomba sur ses cuisses, humide, et il se dépêcha de l'enlever du lit avant qu'il ne l'imbibe. Il remarqua la bassine sur la table de nuit, et le laissa glisser dedans. Puis il regarda en face de lui : l'homme était couché sur le côté, presque recroquevillé, la tête cachée dans l'oreiller... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme ça ? N'était-ce pas _lui_ qui l'avait embrassé ? Il comprenait de moins en moins...

Il se leva lentement de son lit, quelques vertiges l'obligeant à s'asseoir une minute. Il avait encore de la fièvre, mais il sentait qu'elle était moins forte que tout à l'heure... Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de l'homme, avançant tout doucement. Les rideaux étaient mal fermés, et un filet de lumière éclairait les draps ; Edward s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit, fixant les cheveux ébènes qui frôlaient ou tombaient sur l'oreiller. Il savait que l'homme ne dormait pas. Mais il ne bougeait pas pour autant... Alors il resta assis, un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le rayon de lumière attire à nouveau son regard. Il se releva et avança vers les rideaux ; après un instant d'hésitation, il les écarta largement... et resta soufflé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Au-dessus des arbres du bois non loin, une ronde et lumineuse lune argentée illuminait la nuit.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi bien... elle semblait même plus près que d'ordinaire... Parfaitement ronde, et resplendissante. Il adorait la regarder, et regrettait amèrement que les vitres de sa fenêtre au Château l'empêchent d'en admirer la couleur si pure...

Surpris par le brusque flot de lumière qui avait envahi la chambre, Roy se retourna, et vit la silhouette du garçon devant la fenêtre. Les rayons argentés sur ses mèches d'or l'entouraient d'un faible halo de lumière, qui le laissa ébahi... Incapable d'en détacher les yeux, il eut la présence d'esprit de se rappeler à l'ordre bien assez tôt, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever à son tour. Sans bruit - à quoi jouait-il encore ?! - il s'approcha derrière le garçon, et posa les mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tout près des siennes ; le garçon était à présent entre ses bras, mais il n'eut aucun mouvement pour se dégager...

"C'est magnifique..." entendit-il chuchoter.

"C'est vrai, elle est très belle ce soir..."

"Je n'arrive jamais à la voir correctement depuis ma chambre... et je ne peux pas me pencher, puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir la fenêtre..."

Roy ne répondit pas, et se contenta de poser son visage contre les cheveux du blond, qui ne bougea pas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Puis eut soudain une idée : il se pencha un peu plus, entraînant le garçon avec lui, et tendit les mains vers la poignée de la fenêtre...

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites ??!"

Le ton paniqué du garçon ne l'arrêta pas, et il ouvrit les vitres en grand, laissant entrer l'air frais de la nuit. Edward tenta de reculer, la respiration saccadée, se débattant lorsque l'homme le maintint devant lui, mais ne réussit pas à s'éloigner de la fraicheur qui l'entourait peu à peu...

"Il n'y a pas de vent, regarde..." chuchota Roy pour le rassurer.

"Mais... !! Non... !!"

"Chut..."

Il l'entoura de ses bras, son menton sur la tête blonde, bien appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, inspirant profondément l'air pur de la forêt... Bien vite, il sentit le corps du garçon secoué de sanglots silencieux, crispé contre son torse. Il leva une main pour la passer sur les joues humides, et sentit le garçon fermer brusquement les yeux, le souffle rauque...

* * *

Quand il les rouvrit, il était à nouveau couché dans son lit. Il poussa un soupir et tourna la tête ; l'homme était sur sa chaise, et les rideaux laissaient entrer la lumière argentée, un peu plus faible que tout à l'heure... 

"Vous êtes encore là..." fit-il d'un ton morne.

"Ça reste un peu ma chambre..." répliqua l'homme avec un sourire.

"Pourquoi vous faites ça ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi vous vous occupez de moi comme ça ?"

Un silence, tandis que Roy cherchait désespérément une réponse convenable...

"C'est de notre faute si tu es ici... je suis responsable..."

"Je veux dire... je suis un otage, pas vrai ? Pourquoi vous êtes gentil avec moi ? Vous avez juste à me garder en vie, non ? Laissez-moi tranquille..."

"... c'est à cause de la fenêtre, tout à l'heure ?"

"Je vous déteste..."

Silence. Il s'y attendait... Mais, bon sang, ça _faisait_ mal... Son coeur se serra douloureusement, et il souhaita soudain n'être jamais tombée sur _cette_ chambre... Toutefois, il remarqua le visage inexpressif du blond, et fut soudain prit d'un doute ; il se leva et s'assit sur le lit, posant une main sur le matelas de l'autre côté du garçon, de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus voir le plafond. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué.

"Tu le penses vraiment ?" fit Roy avec sourire triste.

Un autre silence, pesant tandis qu'il attendait une réponse. Edward le fixa un long moment, puis détourna la tête et dit :

"... non... mais il parait que les gens n'aiment pas entendre ça... Je ne sais pas me battre... je suis malade, je peux à peine me défendre... Vous me faites du mal, alors je me défends comme je peux... avec des mots... Mais...  
Vous m'avez soigné, n'est-ce pas ? Vu que j'étais inconscient, je me doute un peu maintenant de ce que vous avez fait... et en parlant de ça... Merci. Vous auriez pû en profiter, pendant tout ce temps, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait... vous avez été si gentil, je... trouve ça étrange... en fait, je ne crois pas que je vous déteste..."

Dire que Roy était soulagé aurait été un euphémisme... En réalité, vu le sourire qu'il affichait - et heureusement qu'il avait la lumière dans le dos, car le blond l'aurait tout de suite remarqué... - on pouvait presque dire qu'il était euphorique...

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre." murmura-t-il, très sérieusement.

Edward le regarda à nouveau, inspira un grand coup et dit :

"En fait, je crois que je vous aime bien."

Le sourire de Roy s'élargit, et il se pencha légèrement vers lui. Cette fois-ci, il ne tricherait pas, il ne lui ferait pas peur... !

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" chuchota-t-il.

Pas de réaction immédiate. Il attendit patiemment, s'attendant à un refus, espérant désepérément un 'oui'... Au bout d'un moment, Edward hocha la tête. Roy soupira et se pencha un peu plus, approchant son visage du garçon ; mais il s'arrêta vite : Edward s'était tendu, il tremblait imperceptiblement, et il avait les larmes aux yeux...

Roy se redressa lentement, infiniment déçu, mais aussi furieux contre lui-même, puis se leva doucement.

"Pardon..." Il n'y avait aucune panique dans sa voix cette fois ; le ton était rassurant et doux... Il retourna s'asseoir, et vit au dernier moment le garçon se cacher sous sa couverture, qui se mit à trembler, secouée par les sanglots du blond...

* * *

Il se réveilla à nouveau, son propre souffle sur le visage, renvoyé par la couverture qui le recouvrait. Il se dégagea et se tourna vers l'homme : il s'était endormi sur sa chaise... ! La tête penchée de côté, il avait légèrement glissé du siège, et respirait calmement, avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage... 

Il se leva, repoussant la couverture, et eut un sursaut lorsque l'homme se redressa vivement, comme s'il l'avait entendu. Leur regard se croisèrent, et ils ne bougèrent ni l'un ni l'autre pendant un long moment. Puis Edward descendit du lit, et s'avança doucement jusqu'à la chaise ; Roy le fixait, à la fois étonné, et ... effrayé ? Edward avança encore, l'une de ses jambes entre celles du brun, stoppée par le siège, et posa les mains sur les accoudoirs, entre les bras de Roy, qui se crispa en le voyant penché ainsi sur lui... Sans un mot, Edward s'approcha encore, franchissant les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres.

D'abord stupéfait, Roy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, laissant le garçon l'embrasser timidement ; puis il réagit, et approfondit le baiser, envahi d'une joie immense ; l'une de ses mains monta lentement, frôlant la peau du garçon à travers la chemise, jusqu'à sa nuque, qu'il caressa délicatement. Il fut infiniment satisfait de l'entendre soupirer contre ses lèvres, et se permit de joindre sa deuxième main, qui vint frôler la joue du blond. Ne voyant aucun rejet - et même à ce stade, il n'aurait pas été surpris qu'Edward s'éloigne à nouveau en pleurs... - il laissa sa main glisser sur la chemise, puis passer dans le dos du blond pour l'attirer contre lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser délicatement ; mais le garçon se raidit à cet instant, et il retira aussitôt sa main, celle sur sa nuque continuant tout de même à le garder près de lui... Ils séparèrent à bout de souffle ; Edward avait le visage rouge, et même Roy dut inspirer plusieurs fois pour se calmer. Après avoir échangé un regard, Edward se pencha à nouveau, mais il l'effleura simplement : ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain et il s'écroula sur l'homme, qui le rattrapa de justesse ; le soulevant, il se leva pour l'asseoir sur son lit, et s'installa à ses côtés, un bras autour de ses épaules. Edward se frotta les yeux d'une main, et secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller ; il avait des vertiges, et toujours un peu de fièvre...

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller contre l'homme, posant la tête sur ses genoux, attrapant sa couverture pour s'installer confortablement... et s'endormit ainsi, Roy lui caressant doucement les cheveux, son autre main lui frottant le dos dans un massage apaisant...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Finalement, on a décidé que la maladie de Ed serait génétique... Parce que même la tuberculose, avec son alchimie, Hohenheim l'aurait soignée depuis longtemps, non ? XD  
Et comme on a changé un peu les chapitres - et que Kin Yu veut absolument faire la scène dans la forêt - bah elle s'occupe du prochain aussi... donc patience ! Des commentaires ?_


	11. Balade

_Chapitre 10 : Balade._

Quand Roy descendit les escaliers, le lendemain matin, avec une expression endormie et se frottant mollement les yeux, Hugues ne se retint pas, et, lançant un clin d'oeil à Gracia, qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner, il lança d'une voix forte et sur un ton de réprimande :

"Roy !! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?!"

L'interpellé réagit au quart de tour, écarquillant les yeux :

"Hein ?? C'est quoi cette question ?! Je n'ai rien fait du tout !!"

"Pourquoi tu te mets à crier ? Je plaisantais... !" rit Hugues, la réaction de Roy confirmant ses pensées... "Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?"

Roy se calma pour répondre, très sérieusement :

"On va aller se promener... Mais il est terrifié à l'idée de sortir. S'il se remet à pleurer, je vais craquer... Tu montes avec moi ?"

"Et que veux-tu que je lui dise ? S'il ne veut pas sortir, laisse-le tranquille... !"

"Maes, contente-toi de faire ce que je te demande, d'accord ? Sois là, c'est tout..."

"Très bien. Maintenant ?"

"Oui."

* * *

Dans la chambre, Edward se réveilla soudain en sursaut, faisant tomber les couvertures qui le recouvraient. 

"NON !!"

hurla-t-il, la respiration précipitée, complètement paniqué... Puis il reconnut l'endroit où il était, et ramena ses genoux contre lui, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

"... papa..." chuchota-t-il faiblement, enfouissant son visage entre ses bras.

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, et il releva la tête pour voir Roy entrer ; l'homme prit une mine inquiète et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" fit-il à voix basse, se doutant que le garçon avait fait un cauchemar. Il hocha simplement la tête, avant de cacher à nouveau son visage. Roy échangea un regard avec Hugues, qui était resté sur le seuil, puis inspira et continua :

"Edward... qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on aille se promener aujourd'hui ?"

Comme il s'y attendait, le garçon se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés, et secoua vigoureusement la tête.

"Je suis sûr que ça te fera du bien. Le temps est idéal en ce moment, il fait chaud, et il n'y a pas de vent..."

"Non !!"

"... il ne se passera rien, on va juste se balader un peu..."

"J'ai pas le droit !!" cria le garçon en se prenant la tête dans les mains, recroquevillé sur lui-même. "Je dois pas sortir !!"

Roy se redressa et lança un regard à Hugues ; celui-ci fronça les sourcils, dans une expression intriguée. Roy demanda alors :

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera, si tu sors ?"

Edward leva les yeux vers lui, et déclara d'un ton parfaitement sérieux et angoissé :

"Je mourrai..."

Un grand silence choqué s'installa ; Roy et Maes avaient les yeux grands ouverts, stupéfaits, et fixaient le garçon qui les regardait comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même... Au bout d'un moment, Roy se reprit et se tourna vers le barbu :

"Je fais quoi, maintenant... ?"

"Je comprends pourquoi on a besoin d'un nouvel héritier..." marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même.

"Hugues !!!" s'indigna Roy, furieux. L'autre haussa les épaules. Le brun se tourna à nouveau vers le garçon et fit :

"Edward, qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça ?" Il le regarda avec de grands yeux surpris et répondit :

"Bah... papa..."

"C'est ton père qui t'a dit ça ? Que tu mourrais si tu sortais ?"

"Oui..."

Roy ne sut quoi ajouter, et resta silencieux un moment, réfléchissant. Edward pleurait toujours, la respiration lourde. Il leva une main et la posa sur la joue humide, séchant les larmes du pouce d'un geste doux ; le garçon ne réagit pas, fixant le vide.

"Edward..." murmura-t-il. Il attendit qu'il le regarde avant de continuer : "Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

Aucun mouvement. Juste de la surprise et de la suspicion dans les yeux d'or.

"Est-ce que tu me crois, quand je te dis qu'il ne t'arrivera rien si tu viens dehors avec moi ?"

Le garçon se mit à trembler, et s'accrocha à sa chemise pour murmurer :

"... non... je dois pas... il va s'inquiéter, il ne faut pas... s'il vous plait..."

Roy le prit dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux.

"Je te promets que tout se passera bien... !"

"Non... non, non, non, s'il vous plait... !" sanglota le garçon. "... je dois pas... arrêter ça..."

Roy soupira et se tourna vers Hugues ; celui-ci fit un pas dans la chambre, et secoua la tête avec un sourire peiné. Roy poussa un autre soupir, et écarta gentiment le garçon de lui ; il fut surpris de le voir s'agripper encore plus, levant vers lui un visage baigné de larmes :

"Je vous en prie... ! ... non... "

"D'accord, d'accord... très bien, on ne sortira pas aujourd'hui..."

Le soulagement plus que visible dans les yeux d'or lui fit mal au coeur, et le rassura en même temps.

"... Mais je veux que tu sortes de cette chambre." ajouta-t-il ; le blond se recula légèrement, inquiet. "On n'ira pas en forêt aujourd'hui... mais en échange, je veux que tu descendes déjeuner avec nous... !"

Edward le fixa pendant de longues minutes, puis baissa les yeux et hocha timidement la tête. Roy sourit et fit :

"Parfait. Alors maintenant, tu vas t'habiller, j'attendrai dans le couloir. Ensuite on descendra, d'accord ?

"... oui."

Roy eut un grand sourire, et se pencha pour lui embrasser les cheveux, avant de se lever, faisant signe à Hugues de sortir. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et s'adossa au mur pour attendre. Le barbu le fixait du coin de l'oeil, pas le moins du monde surpris par son attitude envers le garçon. Il esquissa un sourire, que Roy ne manqua pas :

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, rien..."

"C'est quoi, cette grimace ?"

"Quelle grimace ?"

"Tu te moques de moi... ?"

"Mais noooon... !"

"Mais si !"

"Allez, arrêtes, je vois bien ce qui se passe..."

"De quoi tu... oh..."

"Héhé pas très malin, de m'avoir demandé de venir, hein ?"

"Oh, ça va..."

"Finalement, j'avais raison."

"??"

"... Tu le trouve mignon aussi !"

"Maes, tu es un vrai gamin !!"

"Qui est le gamin ? Te rapellerai-je qu'il est censé être fiancé ?"

"... bon sang, tu as un don pour démoraliser tout le monde..."

"Non, c'est toi qui a le don de t'attirer des ennuis... Si tu continues comme ça, il va finir par te détester... Tu crois qu'il va tromper sa copine pour toi ?"

Silence.

"Heu... c'est toi qui fais la grimace, là..."

"Hm ?"

"Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ??"

"Avec ta façon d'inventer une vie à tout le monde, tu devrais deviner facilement... !"

"Mais c'est que tu as l'air heureux, dis-moi !! Roy racontes-moi tout !"

"Certainement pas !"

"Vous vous êtes embrassés ?!"

"... je ne dirais rien..."

"Bon ! Je vais deviner, alors... !"

Ils furent interrompus par la porte, qui s'ouvrit soudain ; Edward se tenait sur le seuil, vêtu de la chemise blanche, du pantalon brun et de l'écharpe de coton qui lui servait de ceinture ; il avait la tête baissée, et fixait obstinément le sol, la respiration légèrement saccadée. Roy s'approcha et lui passa un bras autour des épaules pour le rassurer ; étrangement, Edward se dégagea et avança dans le couloir, jusqu'aux escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il se retourna pour lancer un regard de défi au brun, qui resta un moment stupéfait, mais sourit et se dépêcha de le rejoindre, suivi par Hugues. Ils descendirent les escaliers, et Roy le mena à la salle du restaurant ; il remarqua avec inquiétude que le garçon évitait de regarder autour de lui, la tête résolument baissée. Il l'installa à une table. Dans la salle, il y avait déjà Jean et Riza, qui se servaient du café ; Gracia était derrière le bar, et vit l'arrivée du blond avec un grand sourire, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la cuisine.

Une fois assis, Edward ne bougea plus et fixa la table. Il avait vu les autres quand il était descendu, mais il ne voulait pas les regarder. Il sentait leur regard posé sur lui, et cela le mettait très mal à l'aise. Roy était toujours debout, en train de dire quelque chose, sans doute leur expliquer, mais il n'entendait pas les mots ; il sentait sa tête bourdonner légèrement, et il savait que cela ne ferait qu'empirer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre... Il était tendu à craquer, ses bras, crispés sur le siège de la chaise, lui faisaient presque mal...

Soudain, quelque chose de chaud et doux lui frôla les chevilles. Il leva d'un bond, repoussant violemment la chaise derrière lui, poussant un cri de surprise. C'était plus à cause de la tension qu'il ne contrôlait plus, que la surprise en elle-même. Roy se tourna vivement vers lui, mais ne fit plus un geste : Edward était debout, plié en deux, une main sur la bouche, l'autre le soutenant en s'appuyant sur ses genoux, regardant quelque chose sous la table...

"Niouf !" fit le chien en se relevant. Il s'approcha en sautillant, curieux, la langue pendante. Pendant un instant cruellement insupportable, Roy ne bougea pas, attendant la réaction du blond. Riza s'était levée elle aussi, une main devant la bouche, un peu effrayée, et vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir tenu son chien ; Jean fixait la scène avec curiosité, et Maes se tenait devant le bar, regardant alternativement le garçon, puis le chien noir aux yeux humides, absolument irrésistible...

Tout à coup, Roy vit avec angoisse les épaules du blond secouées de soubresaut, et il se rappela trop tard qu'il avait passé pratiquement toute sa vie enfermée dans sa chambre, et que c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il voyait un chien... Il craignit un instant qu'il n'éclate en sanglots... Mais le son qu'il entendit alors le stupéfia, et il écouta, soulagé et enchanté, avec un grand sourire...

Edward riait. Pas très fort, mais il souriait et riait en regardant le chien ! A la surprise générale, il s'accroupit, et tendit la main, sur laquelle le chien s'empressa de venir se frotter, grimpant sur les genoux du blond, le lêchant et le reniflant avec beaucoup de curiosité. Edward, toujours souriant, caressait l'animal, à présent à genoux par terre, ébouriffant les poils doux qui lui avaient fait si peur sous la table...

"Est-ce qu'il a un nom ?" lança-t-il.

"Il s'appelle Hayate !" répondit Riza, visiblement soulagée que son chien n'ait pas provoquer une catastrophe. Quant à Roy, il resta là à contempler le spectacle, heureux et ravi.

"Salut, Hayate... ! On peut dire que tu m'as fait peur..." Il releva la tête et regarda Riza dans les yeux pour lui demander de quelle race il s'agissait. Devant son expression lumineuse, Roy se sentit fondre sur place, et il eut un sourire attendri que Maes ne manqua pas...

"Le déjeuner est servi !"

Gracia s'avança dans la salle jusqu'à la table, plusieurs assiettes dans les mains ; Edward se rassit, le husky sur les genoux, qui couinait adorablement en regardant le repas du blond. Roy alla s'asseoir tout prêt, et ils commencèrent à manger. En face du garçon, Hugues les observait, fixant tour à tour Edward qui serrait le chien contre lui, et Roy, qui délaissait son assiette pour surveiller le blond...

* * *

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon qui jouxtait la salle ; c'était une petite pièce ronde, avec une longue table basse au milieu, deux canapés devant les deux fenêtres, et trois fauteuils disposés dans l'espace qui restait ; il y avait également une cheminée en face de la porte, dont le montant exposait toutes sortes de petits objets décoratifs. 

Roy et Edward étaient assis côte-à-côte sur l'un des canapés ; le garçon, en tailleur, tenait Hayate couché entre ses jambes - ce qui ne dérangeait visiblement pas le chien, qui ronronnait presque que l'on s'occupe de lui ainsi - et Roy écouta d'une oreille distraite Hugues, sur le fauteuil en face d'eux, raconter à quel point sa femme était merveilleuse... En réalité, il s'inquiétait un peu. Depuis l'incident du chien, Edward le gardait étroitement contre lui, le caressant avec insistance, fixant les dessins de son pelage sans regarder ailleurs ; Roy soupçonnait le garçon d'être beaucoup plus anxieux qu'il ne le montrait. Il s'attendait presque à le voir craquer et se précipiter dans la chambre... Mais non, il restait assis, _sagement_, attendant il ne savait trop quoi... Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Ne posait-il pas de questions ? N'était-il pas curieux ?

"... vraiment délicieux, n'est-ce pas ? Edward, comment l'as-tu trouvé ?"

Il sursauta, et regarda Hugues lui sourire, interdit.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu avais aimé le gâteau de Gracia..."

"... j-je... oui..."

Il rebaissa la tête, un peu rouge et le souffle lourd. La conversation se poursuivit - enfin, Hugues continua à parler, Roy à fixer le blond, et le blond à caresser le chien... Chien qui manifesta bientôt l'envie de descendre des genoux du garçon ; il se tortilla entre ses jambes, et Edward dut le lâcher, comme à regret. Dès lors, il ramena ses genoux contre lui, le menton posé dessus, et fixa la table de bois au milieu du salon, se balançant très légèrement d'avant en arrière...

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son front, avec douceur, mais fermeté ; il dut relever la tête et vit Roy penché sur lui.

"Tu es fatigué ?"

"Un... un peu..."

"Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller faire une sieste. Viens, on remonte..."

Roy saisit la main du garçon et se leva, l'entrainant à sa suite. Une fois dans la chambre, il se tourna vers lui pour le voir en sueur, les yeux mi-clos ; aussitôt, il le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et alla vite changer l'eau de la bassine, attrapant un linge propre qu'il humidifia avant d'essuyer délicatement le visage du blond.

Edward avait la tête qui tournait, et également très chaud... Il ferma les yeux de soulagement lorsque le linge humide se posa sur son front, et poussa un imperceptible soupir ; il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer... Un léger contact sur ses lèvres le fit sursauter, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux : le visage de Roy était tout près, et lui souriait.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"

"... hum..."

Sans ajouter un mot, il referma les yeux, la tête baissée. Un peu ailleurs, il sentit soudain les mains de l'homme saisir sa chemise, la déboutonnant lentement... "_Non... je ne veux pas être réveillé quand il fait ça... !_" Le tissu glissa de ses épaules, le faisant frissonner ; il se sentit poussé en arrière, l'une des mains de l'homme derrière sa nuque, et allongé sur les couvertures. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté, une main sur ses yeux, la respiration rauque, l'écharpe de coton lui frôlant la peau tandis que l'homme la dénouait... "_Oh làlàlàlà... ! J'ai trop chaud, ça ne va pas... !_" Son pantalon fut ensuite tiré délicatement, le laissant en simple caleçon ; son souffle s'était accéléré, et sa tête lui faisait décidément très mal... Il frissonna à nouveau, plus fort, lorsque l'homme glissa ses mains sous lui pour le soulever, et l'installer correctement entre les draps ; il sentit les couvertures le recouvrirent, et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de pleurer... "_Hein... ? ... qu'est-ce que j'ai encore..._" Il tenta de rouvrir les yeux, et y arriva avec beaucoup de difficulté ; Roy était assis près de lui, du côté de la porte cette fois-ci, et avait un drôle de regard...

"... je... suppose que je dois... vous dire merci... ?"

"Ce n'est rien..."

Edward inspira profondément, mais s'endormit avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit...

* * *

"Tu sais que c'est tricher, ça ?" 

"Je sais..."

"Il ne va pas apprécier !"

"Je m'en doute..."

"Il va t'accuser de lui avoir menti !"

"Je m'en remettrais... !"

"Et tu as pensé à sa réaction ?"

"... il va avoir peur, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je suis persuadé que c'est très important..."

"Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à ce qu'il sorte ?"

"Maes, il est resté enfermé je-ne-sais combien de temps, sans doute même toute sa vie ! Tu serais comment si à son âge, tu venais de passé dix-sept ans dans une chambre fermée à clef ?"

"... probablement pas très sain..."

"... ?? ... oui, enfin, tu n'es pas une référence non plus... Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'un gosse de cet âge a besoin de respirer, de se défouler... Je ne pense qu'il ait beaucoup couru ou joué, pendant tout ce temps ! Je suis persuadé que sortir prendre l'air lui fera beaucoup de bien, même s'il est un peu fiévreux... !"

"... c'est toi qui décide, après tout... Mais n'oublie pas quand même qu'il risque de te détester pendant un bon bout de temps... Et juste une chose : tu comptes faire comment pour l'empêcher de hurler et rameuter tous les soldats jusqu'à nous ?"

"On sera assez loin quand il se réveillera..."

"Ce n'est vraiment pas très loyal... !"

"Je sais ! Mais tu as une autre solution, peut-être ?"

"... tu es vraiment têtu..."

"Oui !"

"Mais c'est une qualité !!"

"Bien sûr... Tu nous accompagneras, n'est-ce pas ? Je demanderais aussi à Jean, Riza doit surveiller le déplacement des armes, je lui fais plus confiance pour ça... Vous pouvez aller préparer les chevaux ?"

"Tout de suite ! On vous attend... !"

* * *

Il se sentait balloté, dans un rythme régulier très agréable... Il entendait des claquements aussi, lointains, mais distincts... Et une voix, bizarrement familière, qui semblait tout près... Il prit une grande inspiration, et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver l'odeur habituelle du bois de la chambre, mais toutes sortes d'autres à la place... Il tenta de remuer, et se rendit compte que quelque chose le serrait étroitement, l'empêchant de bouger à sa guise... Il avait un peu froid aussi... Intrigué, il finit de se réveiller et ouvrit les yeux. 

L'horreur du choc le fit se tendre à l'extrême, sa respiration s'accéléra brusquement, et il regarda autour de lui avec des coups d'oeil frénétiques, totalement paniqué... Son cri accentua la pression autour de lui, et il essaya en vain de se débattre...

"Chuuut... ! Tout va bien... calme-toi..."

Les sanglots l'empêchaient de respirer, il haletait et les larmes roulaient sur joues tandis qu'il se sentait tiré en arrière. Il put alors lever la tête et reconnaître Roy, qui le maintenait fermement contre lui d'un bras, son autre main tenant les rênes du cheval à la magnifique robe isabelle... Edward cessa de pleurer, et fixa les crins noirs de la bête, complètement ailleurs. Il ne réagit pas lorsque Roy lui posa une question, et sentit à peine son souffle quand il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille de se calmer...

Roy se rendit bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ; il s'attendait à ce qu'il crie et se débatte, pleure ou le supplie de rentrer... Mais là, il n'avait plus aucune réaction, et il s'en inquiéta. Il jeta un oeil derrière lui ; ne voyant même plus le mur d'enceinte de la ville, il décida de s'arrêter, et fit signe aux deux autres qui le suivaient de rester en arrière. Il voulait s'occuper du garçon seul... de toute façon, il était le seul en qui il avait un tant soit peu confiance... Avant qu'il ait commencé à descendre, il entendit Edward chuchoter, et tendit l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait :

"... pardon... je suis désolé... pardon... je voulais pas... excuse-moi... suis désolé..."

Il semblait n'avoir absolument pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait... Il hoqueta et fondit en larmes, se cachant le visage de ses mains, agité de tremblements incontrôlables... Roy le serra plus fort contre lui, et lâcha les rênes pour venir essuyer les joues humides du garçon ; mais celui-ci secoua la tête vivement, évinçant son geste.

"NON !! ... je suis désolé... pas ma faute... papa... pardon..."

Sa voix faiblit et il pleura en silence pendant de longues minutes. Roy le garda contre lui, le berçant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme quelque peu... Au bout d'un petit moment, il le sentit s'accrocher aux pans de son manteau, le tirant à lui, pour se cacher dans sa chemise. Sentir le visage du garçon tout contre son torse l'obligea à réprimer un frisson, mais il ne le repoussa pas, se contentant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux, rajustant sur ses épaules le manteau qu'il lui avait enfilé...

"... je me sens pas bien..."

Il se redressa un peu pour le regarder ; toujours caché sous son manteau, les yeux fermés, il ne pleurait plus et sa respiration était plus régulière...

"Tu as un peu de fièvre, c'est normal... On va s'arrêter là, et marcher un peu, d'accord ?"

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, aussi l'écarta-t-il gentiment de lui, s'assurant qu'il était bien assis, et s'apprêtait à descendre du cheval quand il sentit son manteau tiré violemment en avant : Edward s'était ramené contre lui, tremblant de tous ses membres, agité de soubresauts. Roy passa une main derrière sa nuque et lui embrassa les cheveux, espérant que ce simple geste suffise à le rassurer...

"... ne me... lâchez pas..."

Roy eut un sourire, et lui redressa la tête d'une main sous le menton.

"Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?"

Edward avait désespérement fermé les yeux, aussi, tout descendant doucement de sa monture, Roy continua à lui caresser la joue du pouce, pour qu'il le sente près de lui... Une fois à terre, sa main glissa dans le cou du garçon, sur son épaule, puis sur son torse, sous le manteau, au niveau des côtes ; il le vit frissonner et ne cacha pas son sourire, puisque le blond gardait résolument les yeux clos. Il mit ses deux mains de chaque côté du torse du garçon, puis le souleva pour le faire descendre, s'attirant un cri de surprise.

Sous la surprise, Edward ouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour se voir plonger vers l'homme, tandis qu'il le déposait à terre, sans le lâcher. Dès qu'il fut sur pieds, il s'agrippa à nouveau au manteau de Roy et se colla à lui, cherchant un peu de chaleur... L'homme l'enlaça et chuchota :

"Tu vois ? Tout se passe bien..."

Il tremblait, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid... L'odeur de l'homme le rassurait, il ne voulait pas s'éloigner...

"Edward, regarde-moi..." C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom ; intrigué, il leva la tête et croisa le regard bienveillant de l'homme.

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

Il réfléchit un instant...

"... bizarre... j'ai un peu froid... je suis fatigué... j'ai l'impression de rêver, et c'est très désagréable..." Il sentit les larmes perler à nouveau à ses yeux, et continua : "... pourquoi vous avez fait ça... ? ... je me sens pas bien... papa va être furieux... !" Sa voix s'étrangla sur ces mots, et il se colla contre la chemise de l'homme, déjà bien imbibée...

"Sauf si on ne lui dit rien..."

Il releva vivement la tête, et cessa de pleurer tant il était surpris ; Roy souriait...

"... vous... ne direz rien... ?"

"Et toi non plus... il ne sera jamais au courant."

"... promis ?"

Roy faillit éclater de rire, mais se contenta de l'enlacer un peu plus, chuchotant à son oreille :

"Promis !"

* * *

"Edward, regarde par terre... !" 

Il baissa les yeux, curieux : de jolies fleurs rouges couraient le long des petites branches d'arbres tombées à terre. Il se pencha pour en cueillir quelques unes, puis se dépêcha de rattraper l'homme qui marchait devant lui ; il lui attrapa le bras et se colla contre lui, continuant la promenade...

Roy regardait au loin, sur le chemin de terre battue, tournant de temps en temps la tête vers le garçon qui trottait près de lui... Il le vit faire tourner une fleur entre ses doigts, l'observant avec curiosité, jetant des coups d'oeil furtifs autour de lui. Il l'incitait à mieux regarder ce qui les entourait, les hauts arbres qui les protégeaient du soleil, les buissons de fleurs qui poussaient un peu partout le long du chemin, les oiseaux qui se posaient parfois juste devant eux, ramassant une brindille avant de s'envoler à nouveau... Roy avait l'habitude de se promener ici, mais il se montrait plus attentif que d'ordinaire, justement pour bien en montrer tous les détails au garçon qui restait accroché à son bras... Il lui faisait un peu mal, d'ailleurs, mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait demandé de relâcher sa prise...

Au bout d'un moment, il vit que le blond s'était mis à regarder de lui-même, remarquant parfois certains détails qui lui avaient échappé... ! Il observait la nature autour de lui, la tête appuyée sur son bras, toujours fermement agrippé à lui... Roy se surprit à penser qu'ils ressemblaient presque à ces couples qui se promenaient souvent le long de la rivière... Il faillit rougir, et songea avec gêne que Hugues devait bien s'amuser derrière...

"Dites..." Il se tourna vivement vers le garçon, qui avait levé les yeux.

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que... ?" Il baissa les yeux ; Roy s'arrêta, intrigué. Edward s'arrêta également, et sembla réfléchir. Puis il releva la tête, et demanda :

"Nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt qui entoure le Château, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non... nous sommes hors de la ville, au sud. La forêt est plus grande, et moins surveillée..."

"Mais... ce n'est pas très loin quand même, n'est-ce pas ?"

"..?... Pourquoi ?"

"Je... euh... est-ce que..." Edward se rapprocha encore, et baissa la voix pour chuchoter, fixant le sol : "... est-ce qu'il y a des écureuils, par ici... ?"

Roy le regarda, stupéfait. "Des écureuils ?" Le blond hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. "Euh... et bien, je ne sais pas trop... J'en ai déjà vu quelques uns, mais ils sont difficiles à appercevoir en pleine journée... enfin, surtout quand on les cherche... !"

Edward eut l'air déçu, et ils reprirent leur marche, en rythme avec le claquement de sabots des chevaux.

Après un long moment, pendant lequel il sembla réfléchir intensément, Edward tira sur son bras pour le faire s'arrêter de nouveau, et le regarda avec hésitation...

"Oui ?"

"Euh... est-ce que... on pourra... revenir, alors ?"

Roy ne dit rien ; il fixa les yeux d'or : emplis de frayeur, mais aussi pleins de détermination... et répondit quelques minutes plus tard :

"Bien sûr... !"

"Mais... pour les écureuils, pour les voir ?"

"Mais oui !"

Et Roy vit avec une immense satisfaction le premier vrai sourire d'Eward... Son visage s'illumina et il reprit la promenade, souriant et plein d'entrain, toujours accroché à la manche de l'homme...

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière, au sommet d'une pente douce, de laquelle on pouvait entendre couler la rivière en contre-bas. 

Roy fit discrètement signe à Jean et Maes de les attendre avec les chevaux, et descendit lentement la petite colline, Edward tout près de lui. Il lui fit longer la rivière pendant quelques minutes, et grimpa de nouveau, l'entrainant dans une partie du bois très ombragée ; il écarta quelques branches de sa main libre, marcha encore un peu parmi les rosiers sauvages qui poussaient par ici, et s'arrêta.

"Pourquoi on est là ?" demanda timidement Edward, un peu intrigué. Roy le fit se retourner, et il eut la réponse à sa question.

Le décor était tout simplement magnifique. Comme un tableau sur lequel on pourrait voir l'horizon au centre, et les pluies de fleurs et de branches sombres de chaque côté... Comme une tonnelle naturelle qui les protègerait du reste du monde. Il resta soufflé, ébahi, et ne rendit même pas compte qu'il en avait lâché la manche de Roy...

Roy lui, s'en était apperçut, et sourit ; il enlaça le garçon tandis qu'il admirait la vue de la rivière au milieu des champs colorés, et posa son menton sur la tête blonde.

Après un long moment passé ainsi, Edward sembla se réveiller, clignant plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les baisser : les mains de l'homme lui caressant les hanches le réchauffaient agréablement... Sa respiration devint plus profonde, son coeur accéléra...

Roy sentit le changement d'attitude du garçon, et se demanda un instant si son souffle précipité annonçait une nouvelle crise. Il le lâcha une seconde, et fut surpris de le voir se retourner rapidement, s'agrippant à sa chemise pour se coller à lui. Roy ne bougea pas, s'attendant à une autre crise de larmes... Alors, quand il sentit les mains du blond se glisser sous son manteau pour l'enlacer, il ne put réprimer le frisson de joie qui le parcourut à cet instant, pas plus qu'il ne s'empêcha de l'entourer à son tour de ses bras.

Edward finit par relever la tête, et croisa le regard heureux du brun ; il sourit, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher...

Les lèvres du garçon sur les siennes, Roy remonta lentement une main sur sa nuque, l'autre se baladant dans son dos, et fut envahi d'une joie immense en sentant Edward lever les bras pour les passer autour de son cou, approfondisant leur baiser...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) La voilà, la scène dans la forêt ! Vous avez aimé ?  
C'est une impression ou les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs... ?  
_


	12. Otage

_Chapitre 11 : Otage._

"À quoi tu penses ?"

Edward cligna des yeux, et tourna lentement la tête pour regarder Roy penché au-dessus de lui ; il le fixa un instant, puis ramena sa couverture sous son menton et détourna les yeux.

"Papa doit être terriblement inquiet..."

Roy ne dit rien... Qu'y avait-il à dire, de toute façon ? Après tout, il était retenu ici contre sa volonté. Edward se redressa soudain, et vint se blottir contre lui, l'enlaçant, la tête posé au creux de son épaule...

"Dis... Si vous ne lui dites pas que je suis là, comment est-ce que vous comptez l'obliger à résoudre vos problèmes ?"

"... ?"

"C'est à ça que je suis censé servir, non ? À faire pression sur le Roi..."

"... c'est vrai..."

"Alors, quand est-ce que vous comptez lui dire que je suis avec vous ?"

"Je... je ne sais pas trop... En fait, c'est un peu compliqué, comme situation..."

Il y eut un long silence ; Edward avait fermé les yeux... Il se sentait bien, dans les bras de Roy. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent... Un bruit, dans le couloir, lui fit rouvrit les yeux : Monsieur Hugues, les bras croisés, se tenait appuyé contre la porte, qui était grande ouverte. Il se redressa, éloignant sa tête de l'épaule de Roy, qui, intrigué, tourna la tête vers l'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda-t-il, un peu gêné. 

"Moi ? Rien..."

Roy fronça les sourcils devant le ton du barbu, et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Edward dans ses bras. Il fit, menaçant :

"... tu n'as rien d'important à me dire... ?"

"Non..." sourit simplement Hugues. Roy commençait à se sentir rougir, et il lança d'une voix forte :

"Alors refermes cette porte !"

Hugues afficha un grand sourire, et demanda en faisant un clin d'oeil au garçon, qui observait la scène sans trop comprendre...

"Pourquoi ? Vous comptez faire des cochonneries ?"

Cette fois, Edward comprit, et répondit d'un ton taquin :

"C'est pas moi que ça dérangerait... !"

Hugues écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, puis décroisa les bras et se redressa pour agiter un doigt accusateur vers le garçon :

"Oooooh !! Mignon, et _coquin_, en plus !!"

S'en fut trop Roy, qui se leva brusquement, lâchant Edward :

"Hugues !!!"

Il fit le tour du lit et avança à grand pas vers le brun, qui recula instinctivement, toujours souriant ; puis il claqua la porte et tourna violemment la clé dans la serrure, provoquant un cliquetis qui résonna dans la chambre. Malheureusement, Hugues était toujours derrière la porte, et il l'entendit lancer depuis le couloir :

"Essayez quand même de pas faire trop de bruit !"

"Éloignes-toi de cette porte !!"

cria Roy en donnant de grands coups de poing sur ladite porte... Puis il poussa un profond soupir et appuya sa tête contre le battant, désespéré par l'éternel gamin que resterait son meilleur ami...

Après un moment, il se retourna vers Edward, et fit avec une grimace malicieuse :

"Des _cochonneries_ ?"

Edward baissa les yeux, légèrement rouge, et répondit :

"Hum... J'ai lu beaucoup de choses..."

Roy sourit et revint lentement près du lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?"

"Bah... des livres... !"

Il eut un rire nerveux, se passant une main derrière la tête, puis s'assit à nouveau au côté du garçon, qui le regardait avec une mine étonné. Il corrigea :

"Je veux dire, quel genre de livre ?"

"Et ben... Les derniers que j'ai lu, c'étaient des romans d'amour ; c'est Winry qui me les a apportés, je ne sais pas trop ce que je devais comprendre par-là, mais bon... Je n'aime pas vraimant ça, mais ça m'occupe... Je préfère la poésie, et les chansons, aussi..."

"Tu chantes ?"

"Non ! Mais Winry chante de temps en temps. Elle dit que c'est affreux, mais je trouve ça joli. Mélissa chante aussi, souvent, mais ce n'est pas du tout pareil..."

"Qui est Mélissa ?"

"Ma nourrice... Enfin, depuis que j'ai huit ans, elle n'a plus le droit de m'approcher aussi souvent qu'avant... c'est une servante comme les autres, maintenant..."

"Je peux m'allonger ?"

Edward eut un sursaut.

"Hein ? Oui, bien sûr... !"

Roy sourit, et s'allongea près de lui, un bras derrière la nuque ; Edward bougea pour continuer à le regarder, assis en tailleur dans les couvertures.

"Parle-moi de... Winry, c'est ça ?"

"C'est mon amie... Elle est gentille... On s'est rencontré quand j'avais sept ans. Enfin, mon père nous a présentés, il pensait que j'aurais besoin de... compagnie... et c'était vrai... On a pratiquement grandi ensemble. Elle m'a appris des tas de jeux, et mon père lui a donné l'autorisation d'aller partout dans le Château - les lieux publics : salons, bibliothèques... Elle m'a ramené pleins de romans, mais aussi des traités de politique, de droit, des livres d'histoire et de géographie... Des jeux aussi, des cartes surtout, c'est ce que je préfère, je la bats à n'importe quelle partie... Oh, et la calligraphie ! C'est devenu l'un de mes grands loisirs - tu me diras, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire... J'adore ça, je me suis mis à en faire tout le temps : je recopie des poèmes, les réponses de mes exercices..."

"Des exercices ?"

"Oui, c'est papa qui me les donne... Juste des petits problèmes, de la gestion, de la logistique, des comptes aussi... C'est pour m'entrainer."

"Et tu en fais beaucoup ?"

"Plein ! Mais Winry dit que ça ne me servira à rien de toute façon..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je n'aurais jamais à faire ça pour de vrai..."

"Comment ça ? Tu es le Prince, non ? Tu es censé prendre la relève un jour."

"Non, ça n'arrivera pas..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"La _Loi des Mâles_... !"

"Aux dernières nouvelles, tu _es_ un garçon... Où est le problème ?"

"... Je suis malade... Et Winry dit que les barons parlent aussi d'_instabilité_ psychologique et émotionnelle... !"

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux..."

"Je ne suis pas fou !!"

"Mais tu es très émotif..."

"... C'est votre faute, aussi ! Vous m'avez traumatisé... !"

"Bon, et alors,... en quoi ça pose un problème ?"

"Ben... je ne suis pas censé pouvoir assurer mes fonctions... Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre, et ce doit être un _mâle_..."

"Attends une seconde... Ta fiancée, c'est... un homme ??"

"Qui a parlé d'une fille ? Et qui t'as dit que j'étais fiancé ??"

"C'est Hugues qui m'en a parlé, il parait que c'est l'un des sujets de conversation préférés des gardes... Mais, alors... tu es censé... l'épouser... ?"

Edward ne dit rien pendant une minute, puis eut un sourire malicieux :

"Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange... ?"

"Et ben..."

"Tu sais, les mariages royaux, c'est rarement une affaire de coeur... Je l'ai rencontré - enfin, il est venu me voir... Sur le coup, j'ai failli me dire : "Woua, il est pas mal... !" mais... son attitude, sa manière de parler... arrogant, et... méchant..."

"Edward... ?"

Il renifla ; cette rencontre était un très mauvais souvenir, et il ne savait même pas si son père avait réglé ou non la situation... Pourquoi avait-il accepté un tel individu pour héritier ? Cela le dépassait...

"C'est ton père, qui t'a obligé ?"

Il écarquilla les yeux : même si le ton était doux, les mots étaient trop affreux pour qu'il réagisse calmement :

"NON !! Bien sûr que non !! Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il ne ferait JAMAIS ça !!! Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille !!"

Roy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux grands ouverts... Il était clair pour lui que des fiançailles n'auraient pas été annoncées si le Roi n'avait pas donné son accord... Mais Edward avait réagi avec tant de véhémence qu'il se demanda soudain ce que faisait réellement le Roi, dans son Château...

"Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine..."

Edward baissa son poing, et fixa sa couverture avec une moue renfrognée.

"Bon... et sinon, pour vous... qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, à mon sujet ?"

"Je n'en sais rien..."

"Il faut que alliez le voir, non ? Organisez une rencontre... Fixez vos objectifs... Si je suis avec vous, d'abord, il sera rassuré quant à mon état de santé, ensuite, il verra que vous ne plaisantez pas et surtout que vous avez un argument de poid... à ce moment-là, soit il se plie à vos exigences, soit il prend le risque de vous contrarier. Dans un cas, il s'occupera rapidement de vos problèmes, pour me voir rentrer très vite ; dans l'autre, soit il ne fait rien, et continue à s'inquiéter, soit il décide de vous attaquez, en prenant le risque que je sois blessé... Et le connaissant, comme il choisira très certainement la première option, il vous suffit d'être prudent au niveau des soldats, et votre rencontre se passera pour le mieux..."

Un long silence.

"Est-ce que tu joues aussi aux échecs ?"

Edward releva la tête, surpris :

"Quoi ? Heu... pas trop, il n'y a qu'avec mon père que je peux jouer, Winry ne sait pas... elle préfère les dames..."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... !"

"...??"

"Je crois qu'on va faire ça..." fit Roy en se redressant. Avec un petit sourire, il fit signe au garçon d'approcher ; Edward sourit à son tour et se pencha vers lui, l'embrassant délicatement... Quand la langue de l'homme se faufila contre la sienne, il poussa un soupir de plaisir, et l'enlaça, se collant contre lui. Il sentit Roy passer un bras dans son dos, et étouffa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il retomba en arrière sur l'oreiller, l'entrainant avec lui. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il était allongé en travers de l'homme, qui lui souriait d'un air taquin.

"Euuuh... Ce que j'ai dit, tout à l'heure... c'était... une plaisanterie, hein... ?"

"Je sais. Dors..."

Il soupira, soulagé, et s'installa mieux dans les couvertures, la tête posée contre l'épaule de Roy, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

"J'ai de sérieux doutes... !" 

"J'en suis sûr..."

"Roy, c'est trop risqué !"

"Bien sûr, qu'il y a des risques ! Mais il va bien falloir faire avancer les choses, non ? Quelle meilleure solution que d'aller le voir, tout simplement ?"

"Est-ce que tu as une idée du nombre de soldats qu'il y a dans le Château ?! Sans compter tous les nobles qui savent se battre ! Mine de rien, ils ne sont pas tous gras et empotés... ! On ne peut pas aller là-bas et espérer en ressortir indemne !"

"Alors, que proposes-tu ?"

"..."

"C'est bien ce que je pensais... Donc, nous ferons ça ! Crois-moi, il n'est pas Prince pour rien : si tu l'avais entendu m'expliquer la situation, tu aurais été convaincu, toi aussi !"

"... je sais..."

"..? ... !! Je t'avais dit de t'éloigner de la porte !!"

"Hélà, crie pas comme ça ! Vous avez juste parlé, de toute façon !!"

"Il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te mêler de mes histoires..."

"Et pourtant, tu aurais été réduit en charpie un nombre incalculable de fois si je n'avais pas été là, à chacune de tes _histoires_... !"

"Ça... ça n'a rien à voir !!"

"Oh ? C'est sérieux, cette fois ?"

_Blam !_

Un grand silence s'installa, tandis que Hugues fixait, stupéfait, le poing de Roy collé au mur, tout près de sa tête...

"... arrêtes ça... !"

"Je vois je vois... cette fois, tu es vraiment amoureux..."

"..."

"Oh, je trouve ça mignon, c'est tout. Le Grand Roy Mustang a enfin trouvé son âme soeur... ! C'est trop mimi !"

"Arrêtes de te moquer... !"

"Je ne me moque pas..." assura Hugues avec le plus grand sérieux. "Mais penses au mariage... Tu crois que le fiancé va te laisser le garder ?"

"Ne parle pas comme ça..."

"Excuses-moi... Tu crois qu'il va vous laisser roucouler en paix ?"

"Maes, l'amour n'a rien à voir avec ce mariage ! Et d'après ce que Ed m'en a dit, ce baron ou je-ne-sais quoi n'a pas l'air d'un type à mettre sur le trône !"

"... Tu crois que tu ferais mieux l'affaire, hein ?"

"... C'est notre objectif... !"

* * *

_(Matsuyama) C'est encore Kin Yu qui s'est occupé de celui-là ! J'ai trop de travail en ce moment... mais de toute façon, c'est elle qui rédigera la plupart des prochains chapitres, il ne m'en reste qu'un ou deux à faire... parce qu'avec tout ce qui se passe après, je préfère la laisser faire !!_

(Kin Yu) C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de temps libre... Et comme il n'y a qu'à rédiger, ça va assez vite...  
Quelqu'un sait ce qu'est la Loi des Mâles, et d'où elle vient ? Je l'ai un peu modifiée, évidemment...  
Allez, on va faire un concours ! Le premier qui trouve aura droit au premier jet du chapitre 3 de l'Île aux 100 Mystères !... ah ? ça ne vous intéresse pas... ?

Tant pis, laissez une review quand même...


	13. Rencontre en haut lieu

_Chapitre 12 : Rencontre en haut lieu._

Edward se prélassait dans l'eau délicieusement chaude lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudain. Il se redressa en sursaut, serrant les jambes sous la mousse, et tourna la tête pour voir Roy, planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui s'empourprait devant la scène... Il ferma rapidement la porte, se cachant derrière :

"Dé... désolé, je croyais que tu avais fini..."

"Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?"

"Euh... nous sommes prêts, on y va quand tu veux..."

"D'accord, je me dépêche."

Le bruit des pas tandis que Roy s'éloignait... Edward termina son bain, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement ; il s'arrangea au maximum, essayant de garder un peu d'allure malgré ses vêtements trop grands. Puis il sortit de la chambre et descendit jusqu'au salon. Tandis qu'il traversait la salle du restaurant, l'aubergiste le salua d'un clin d'oeil, et Monsieur Hugues, devant le salon, l'accueillit d'un grand sourire.

"On va pouvoir y aller, alors ! Si votre Altesse voulait bien mettre son manteau..."

Edward eut un petit rire, et enfila le vêtement que Hugues lui tendait ; puis il sortirent dans l'arrière-cour, où les chevaux harnachés les attendaient, en compagnie de Roy, Jean, Riza, ainsi que cinq autres gars qu'Edward n'avait jamais vu. Roy le fit monter devant lui, et ils se mirent en route. Vers le Château.

* * *

Au Château, Winry était morte d'inquiétude. Elle était là lorsqu'un homme à la carrure impressionnante était venu apporté un message de la part de la Résistance... Elle avait tout de suite deviné qu'il s'agissait d'Edward... Elle avait vu le Roi, jusqu'alors complètement abattu, se redresser soudain, les yeux brillants ; cela l'avait émue, de voir à quel point il s'inquiétait, certainement bien plus qu'elle-même... Une demande de rançon aurait été moins surprenante qu'une visite, mais elle espérait que cela soit signe qu'Edward rentrerait vite... Elle n'avait pas quitté le Roi un seul instant - au diable les ordres de ses parents - et avait tenté, bien qu'elle soit tout aussi anxieuse, de le rassurer au sujet de son fils... Et là, dans la salle du trône, assise à sa gauche, elle attendait avec lui le moment où les résistants arriveraient, avec, elle l'espérait, le prince à leurs côtés... 

Pour tromper l'attente, elle observait les nobles qui s'étaient réunis dans la salle. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux - seuls ceux que le trône intéressait étaient présents... - et plusieurs dizaines de soldats formaient une sorte de chemin d'honneur depuis les portes jusqu'au bas des marches, en haut desquelles siègeait le Roi. Il y avait ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, aux côtés de Lord Bradley, et discutaient à voix basse ; un drôle de sourire étiraient ses lèvres, et elle détourna rapidement la tête, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle...

* * *

Devant les portes de la muraille qui entourait le Château, le petit groupe à cheval attendait que les gardes viennent leur ouvrir. 

"Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je... j'ai un peu de mal à respirer... mais ça va..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien."

"Tu dis ça à chaque fois... et à chaque fois, je te crois..."

Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent, et les chevaux se remirent en marche. Jean et deux autres hommes avançaient devant eux, Riza, Hugues et trois autres les suivaient. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux par rapport au nombre de soldats qui les suivaient du regard, tandis qu'ils traversaient la cour, mais Edward avait dit que cela réduirait les risques qu'ils se fassent arrêter - il était hors de question qu'une armée envahisse le Château, les gardes n'auraient jamais accepté...

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes du Château, mirent pied-à-terre, et pénétrèrent dans le hall.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, Winry retint son souffle, angoissée ; le silence s'abattit sur la petite foule de seigneurs, et le Roi avait les doigts crispés sur le marbre de son fauteuil, raide, fixant la porte...

* * *

"Edward ?" 

Le garçon prenait de profondes inspirations, comme pour se calmer. Roy lui posa une main sur l'épaule, un peu inquiet... Mais Edward se redressa, et fit d'un ton rassurant :

"Tout va bien. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?" Roy sourit, songeant que les rôles s'étaient inversés, et hocha brièvement la tête ; Edward se détourna avec un sourire, et poussa les portes de la salle du trône.

Il y avait déjà du monde... Lui qui espérait que cela serait tranquille, comme entrevue... Il avança sans prêter attention aux regards que les seigneurs lui jetaient. Aucun doute, ils étaient surpris, stupéfaits même, et Edward n'en prit que plus d'assurance. Il avança d'un bon pas jusqu'au bas des marches, suivi de très près par Roy et les autres, et leva la tête vers son père pour lui sourire...

Le Roi restait pétrifié, partagé entre l'angoisse de ce que cette visite annonçait et le soulagement immense de voir son fils vivant et en bonne santé... Il se leva lentement, descendit les marches d'un pas hésitant, et arriva devant le garçon, qui le fixait en souriant... Il avait eu si peur que le soulagement lui fit monté les larmes aux yeux, et il s'accroupit pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Edward lui rendit son étreinte, tout en levant les yeux vers Winry qui attendait en haut... Son regard exprimait tellement de joie qu'il s'en sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, sans comprendre pourquoi... Il entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

"Edward... Tu vas bien... ?" Il se dégagea des bras de son père pour lui répondre, à voix basse également :

"Très bien ! En pleine forme, même. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important..."

"Le plus important ? Bien sûr que c'est toi ! J'ai eu si peur, je me demandais où tu étais... Les soldats ont été à ta recherche, mais ils ne t'ont pas trouvé... Manifestement, ce sont ces gens qui t'ont séquestré : ils seront punis, tu peux me faire confiance... !"

"Non, tu ne comprends pas... Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient arrêtés..."

"Quoi ?"

"Papa, depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu ne t'es plus intéressé à ce que te disaient tes ministres ? Tes soldats ? Ton peuple ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de la dernière fois que tu as rendu justice ? Depuis que tu ne fais plus attention à personne d'autre que moi, tu délaisse complètement le reste... je me trompe ?"

"Ed... tu es malade..."

"Oui, tu me l'as assez répété... Mais est-ce que ma santé vaut de laisser dépérir le royaume ? Est-ce que je suis plus précieux que tout un peuple ? Il comptait sur toi, et tu l'as déçu... Maintenant, il te demande de régler ses problèmes, parce que c'est ton devoir, et que tu l'as négligé trop longtemps... Tu ne peux pas refuser..."

"Ils t'ont enlevé... !"

"Bien sûr... Mais je vais bien, non ? Et grâce à ça, maintenant, tu vas les écouter, et les aider, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ed..."

"Je compte sur toi, papa. Tu as un rôle à tenir, tu n'as pas le droit de t'y soustraire. En attendant que tu règles tout ce qui ne va pas, je vais rester avec eux..."

"Quoi ?!"

"Tu as bien entendu. Si je reste, tu ne t'en occuperas pas, et la situation deviendra encore pire qu'elle ne l'est déjà... Alors je vais repartir avec eux, et quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, je rentrerai..."

"Ed..." Il séloigna et croisa les bras, toisant son père d'un regard sévère :

"J'ai pris ma décision. Fais ce qu'ils te demandent, ou je ne rentrerai pas !"

Le Roi le regarda, stupéfait : depuis quand Edward avait-il autant d'asurance ? depuis quand s'occupait-il des affaires du royaume ? pourquoi n'avait-il... plus peur ?

Il se releva lentement ; il fixa son fils quelques secondes, puis les hommes qui attendaient derrière lui, et revint sur Edward qui continuait à sourire... Il hocha la tête.

"Très bien. Je ferai vite."

"Ne te presse pas, j'ai tout mon temps... !" fit Edward avec un clin d'oeil, avant de se détourner, laissant son père médusé...

* * *

Dans la petite foule, tout près de Lord Bradley, Envy avait suivi la scène avec une attention extrême. Il n'avait rien entendu de ce que le prince avait dit, mais la réaction du Roi lui en apprenait suffisamment pour comprendre ce qui se passait... 

En revanche, quand le prince se détourna pour retourner avec les résistants, il fronça les sourcils, vaguement inquiet... "_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Il s'en va ?! Pourquoi il ne reste pas ? Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ça... !_" Il dissimula une grimace de mécontentement en les voyant repartir. "_Merde !!_" Tandis que la foule recommençait à murmurer et que le Roi et la jeune fille sortaient de la salle, Envy s'éclipsa discrètement par une autre porte, cachée près d'une tapisserie, et qui servait généralement aux servantes. Il courut le long des couloirs, jusqu'à une petite cour, d'où il accéda à son écurie. Là il prépara rapidement son cheval, espérant qu'il arriverait à temps...

* * *

Sur la route qui menait à la ville, le petit groupe avançait rapidement, pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi. Mais en passant, Edward remarqua soudain un éclat étrange dans l'herbe du chemin : il tira sur les mains de Roy pour faire arrêter le cheval. 

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Sans répondre, Edward sauta à terre, et s'éloigna de quelques pas ; aussitôt, Riza et Hugues qui étaient derrière se rapprochèrent du chemin, s'assurant qu'Edward reste près d'eux.

Le garçon se pencha dans l'herbe, et chercha pendant une minute ils-ne-savaient quoi... Puis il se redressa soudain, tenant quelque chose étroitement serré dans sa main. Roy s'approcha à son tour.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?" Edward se tourna vivement vers lui, lui lançant un regard gêné ; il revint vers le cheval isabelle et Roy l'aida à remonter, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

Une fois qu'ils se furent remis en route, Edward se pencha en arrière pour se coller contre lui, et leva la main : il tenait entre deux doigts une petite bague à trois anneaux, argentée sans aucune marque. Une bague de fiançailles...

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" fit Roy, incertain sur son envie d'entendre la réponse.

"La bague que Winry m'avait offerte. J'ai cru que je ne la reverrai jamais... On me l'avait volée... J'ai de la chance..."

Roy se tut. Il pensait apprécier la jeune fille qu'Edward lui avait décrite, mais à présent, il sentait poindre un étrange sentiment de jalousie envers elle...

* * *

Envy franchit les portes de la muraille et inspecta rapidement les environs. 

Ils étaient au bas de la route. Parfait ! Il fit avancer son cheval, à la robe bai cerise, jusque dans les bois qui bordaient la route, et descendit rapidement. Ils avaient dû s'arrêter quelques instants, il avait été trop long pour espérer les rattraper... et pourtant... il avait de la chance !

* * *

"Nous y voilà !" 

Hugues descendit de son cheval en sautant, et aida Edward à en faire autant.

"Hm...Jolie bague... !"

"C'est un cadeau d'une amie..."

"Amie seulement ?"

"Hugues !!" Il tourna la tête juste à temps pour s'écarter de Roy, qui était descendu à son tour.

"Quoi ? Tu as vu ce que c'est ?"

"J'ai vu maintenant aider Jean à s'occuper des chevaux !!"

Puis il agrippa le bras d'Edward et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Une fois dans la chambre, il le lâcha et s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains...

"Euh... Roy ?"

Silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu m'as fait mal..."

Il releva vivement les yeux, et vit le garçon se masser le bras là où il l'avait attrapé...

"Oh je... pardon, excuses-moi..."

"C'est à cause de cette bague ?"

"... euh... et bien, je..."

"Il faut pas t'en faire pour ça... C'est juste un cadeau !"

"Edward, c'est une bague de fiançailles... On n'offre pas ce genre de cadeau à la légère..."

"... tu veux dire que... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Edward, voyons... si elle t'a offert cette bague, c'est qu'elle est amoureuse de toi..."

Un grand silence. Edward avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce que Roy venait de dire... Puis il réagit enfin.

"Hein ??! Non ! Winry est juste une amie, elle n'est pas... enfin, non ! Tu te fais des idées, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"

"On dirait que ça t'embête de penser qu'elle puisse t'aimer.."

"Comme un ami !! Bien sûr !"

"Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, tout à coup ?"

"Hein ? Nerveux ? Je suis pas..."

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : Roy venait de le tirer à lui, et il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment assis sur ses genoux.

"Euuuuh... Roy ?"

"Allez, dis-moi..." chuchota celui-ci.

"De... de quoi... tu parles ?"

Roy l'enlaça, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux d'or, souriant ; Edward était un peu mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait...

"Ce n'est pas grave... Un jour tu le diras..." dit l'homme dans son cou. Le souffle chaud le fit frissonner, et il se laissa aller, posant sa tête contre l'épaule de Roy...

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans la rue, Envy se tenait caché, ayant observé l'arrivée du petit groupe à l'auberge. "_C'est donc ici qu'ils le cachent ? Très bien... Attends-moi, mon prince, j'arrive !_" 

Et il fit demi-tour, en direction du Château, un grand sourire satisfait aux lèvres...

* * *

(Kin Yu) Le retour de Kiku. Je crois que c'est l'un derniers chapitres qu'elle rédigera, le reste est plus de mon ressort... !! Supsence sur cette fin de chapitre ! Vous avez envie de voir la suite ? 

_(Matsuyama) J'ai un poll sur mon profile, j'aimerais bien que mes lectrices aillent y répondre... Merci d'avance !_


	14. Pourquoi tu es là

_Chapitre 13 : Pourquoi tu es là..._

"Je vous assure que c'est la meilleure solution... !"

"Votre Majesté, vous n'allez tout de même pas écouter _ça_ ?!"

"Je suis persuadé que votre fils a été trompé, nous ne pouvons décemment pas le laisser aux mains de ces gens..."

"C'est ridicule ! Il était en très bonne santé, il a pris leur défense !"

"C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, il a été abusé... Nous ne pouvons pas faire confiance à ces gens, quand vous aurez régler leurs problèmes, il élimineront le Prince, soyez-en certain !"

"Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus _stupide_ !!"

"Silence, tous les deux... !"

Winry et Envy se tournèrent vers le Roi, qui les regardait d'un oeil sévère. Il devait prendre une décision, mais il ne voulait en aucun cas mettre en danger la vie d'Edward... Ce que Envy proposait était plutôt risqué...

"Si nous ne tardons pas, je puis vous assurer que la surprise les empêchera de réagir. Je participerai moi-même à l'opération, et je vous ramènerai votre fils... ! Nous n'attendons que votre accord, sire..."

"Votre Majesté, je vous en prie, c'est une très mauvause idée !!"

"Expliques-moi pourquoi, Winry, et je ne ferai rien..."

"Je... Edward est loin d'être stupide, sire... !! S'il a parlé pour les Résistants, je suis sûre que c'est parce qu'ils agissent pour une bonne cause ! Même vous, ne pouvez négliger les décisions du Prince... ! S'il a choisi de rester avec eux, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être dangereux !!"

"Votre fils est encore un enfant, Votre Majesté ! Il n'a aucun discernement, et qui pourrait lui en vouloir ? Vous ne devez pas le prendre au sérieux !"

"Ce n'est plus un enfant !! Il est parfaitement capable de prendre des décisions importantes !!"

"Mais qu'en pense son père, hum ?"

Silence. Winry était furieuse : pourquoi n'arrivait-elle jamais à se faire entendre ?! Le Roi était trop inquiet pour comprendre ce qui motivait ces hommes ; Edward avait compris, sûrement, mais ce... cet _Envy_ allait encore obtenir ce qu'il voulait ! Petit baron prétentieux !

Le Roi, lui, considérait sa réponse, et les propos d'Envy... Winry espérait ardemment qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises...

"Très bien. Envy, vous avez toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Allez chercher mon fils..."

"Je vous garantie que vous ne le regrettrez pas, sire !"

"Non !! Votre Majesté, je vous en _prie_... !!"

Mais il coupa court à la discussion d'un geste de la main, et les deux autres n'eurent d'autres choix que de sortir de la salle.

Dans le couloir, Winry se tourna vers le jeune baron :

"Si quoi que ce soit se passe mal, _je_ vous garantie que _vous_ allez le regretter amèrement !!"

Il avança vers elle, la coinçant contre le mur...

"Du calme, mademoiselle... Je vais vous ramener votre doux prince, vous devriez être heureuse... Ce soir, il sera de retour à la maison, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Alors ne faites pas de bêtise, jeune fille, ou c'est vous qui le regretterez..."

Il sourit, d'un sourire qui la fit frissonner de peur, et s'écarta d'elle avant de s'en aller...

* * *

Edward se réveilla avec une sensation de bien-être trop peu souvent ressentie... Il s'étira longuement, et finit par ouvrir les yeux : deux perles noires le fixaient, souriantes et amusées. 

Il se redressa un peu pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à moitié allongé sur Roy, en travers du lit.

Il s'écarta rapidement, rougissant à vue d'oeil, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, sans oser regarder l'homme qui devait afficher un immense sourire...

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Le ton amusé ne laissait aucun doute sur le fait que Roy connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question... Aussi Edward ne bougea-t-il pas.

"C'est drôle, c'est toi qui m'as réveillé... on aurait dit un chat... !" fit Roy en se relevant. "Tu as faim ? Il est tard..."

"Oui..."

"Alors descendons, les autres doivent se demander ce qui se passe... !"

S'il avait su combien il avait raison...

Il suivait Edward dans le couloir. Le garçon avançait joyeusement ; sans doute se sentait-il bien mieux, maintenant qu'il n'était plus malade et qu'il avait rassuré son père... Roy eut un sourire attendri en le voyant dévaler les escaliers. Sûrement Gracia avait-elle préparé une autre de ses délicieuses merveilles... Il arriva au bas des marches...

... et sentit une lame aiguisée se poser sous son menton... !

Analyse rapide de la situation : Edward était contre le bar, un jeune homme devant lui ; l'homme qui tenait le sabre sur sa gorge était un soldat, et il y en avait une dizaine d'autres dans la salle, qui maintenaient ses compagnons immobiles... Ils étaient coincés...

* * *

"Enfin je te retrouve ! On peut dire que tu nous auras fait peur, avec toute cette histoire... !" 

Edward ne répondit pas. Une rage froide l'envahissait face à ce baron insolent et arrogant. Envy lui attrapa le poignet pour lentement aller le plaquer contre le bois du bar, se penchant à son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre...

"J'ai participé aux recherches... Tu m'as fait courir dans toute la ville... J'aurais aimé que tu sois un peu plus... réactif, tu aurais pû essayer de t'enfuir, non ? Mais bon, l'important, c'est que je te tienne enfin, mon Prince !"

"Lâchez-moi tout de suite..." murmua Edward, à peine plus fort que le jeune homme.

"Hors de question. On rentre au Château, et je convaincrai le Roi de me laisser décider de la punition de ces chiens... On n'enlève pas le Prince impunémment ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'ils se diront au moment où on leur tranchera la tête... !"

Edward écarquilla les yeux, et se débattit en hurlant :

"Lâchez-moi tout de suite !!!"

Envy éclata de rire en rafermissant sa prise, puis l'entraina vers la sortie sans prêter attention à ses hurlements, faisant signe aux soldats de le suivre...

"Hors de question, mon Prince ! N'oublie pas que nous avons un mariage à célébrer !!"

* * *

Loin de la surface, dans le froid et l'humidité, Roy s'accrochait aux barreaux de sa cellule, la tête posée contre les barres de métal glacé... 

"Tu vas attrapé la crève si tu reste comme ça..."

"La ferme, Hugues... On est dans une belle merde, et c'est ma faute... Alors je n'ai qu'à crever..."

"Tu crois que ça va aider le petit ange ?"

Roy releva la tête et la tourna vers Maes, au fond de la cellule, collé entre Jean, Riza et Fuery, qui le regardaient avec inquiétude...

"... quoi ?"

"Si tu meurs, en quoi est-ce que ça aidera ton prince ? Tu comptes laisser ce petit baron à la noix devenir Roi ? Et Edward, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver, à ton avis ? Tu vas rester là sans rien faire ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

"D'abord, il faut sortir d'ici..."

"Maes, c'est bien d'avoir des idées et de faire le gamin, mais il y a un moment où il faut savoir s'arrêter !!"

"Bon, maintenant que tu as repris du poil de la bête, on n'a plus qu'à attendre que les gardes s'en aillent... !"

"Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?"

Et Maes Hugues sourit, de l'un des ses grands sourires qu'il avait quand il savait quelque chose que les autres ignoraient... Et il sortit lentement de sa poche, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis...

... un petit trousseau de clés... !

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!!" 

Le Roi regarda son fils, furieux et hurlant, assis sur son lit, devant lui. Il était enfin de retour... et cette fois-ci, il ne le laisserait pas repartir ! Mais le garçon semblait plus déterminé, plus enclin à crier aussi...

"Je croyais que tu avais compris !! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'a laissé faire ça ?!! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!!"

"Ça suffit, arrêtes de hurler..."

"Je hurle si je veux !! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce que tu devais faire ?! Pourquoi tu n'as _rien_ fait ?!! Et pourquoi avoir envoyé ce sale type me chercher ?!!!"

"Edward, ça suffit..."

Le ton était différent... son père n'avait jamais parlé comme ça... alors il se tut...

"Écoute-moi bien : on ne peut pas avoir confiance en ces gens. Ils font partie du peuple... ils n'ont pas la même éducation, le même mode de vie, ils ne comprennent pas ce qui se passe dans ce royaume, alors ils se plaignent... Toi non plus, tu ne comprends pas... C'est pour cela qu'il faut que tu me laisse faire..."

"Te laisser faire quoi ? N'importe quoi ? Rien ? Comme d'habitude ?"

"Oui..."

"Mais regarde ce qui s'est passé, à faire comme d'habitude !! Pourquoi tu ne veux absolument rien entendre ?!!"

"Silence !"

Edward s'interrompit aussitôt... Son père avança vers lui, et il se surpris à tenter de reculer sur son lit... Son regard n'avait plus rien d'aimant ou d'inquiet, il était dur et froid, et en colère...

"Tu n'as rien à dire, rien à décider... tu dois juste faire ce que je te dis, et vivre longtemps..."

"... quoi ?"

"Tu es mon fils ! Et il est hors de question que tu ressortes de cette chambre : je pensais te l'avoir assez répété, tu me l'as dit toi-même. Il est interdit de sortir, et dorénavant, je veillerai à ce que cette pièce soit attentivement surveillée..."

"Quoi ?? Pourquoi ?!"

"Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai veillé sur toi pendant toutes ces années ? Crois-tu vraiment que c'est agréable, d'avoir un enfant aussi malade ? Si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais même pas survécu... Mais j'avais fait une promesse. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que je te permette n'anéantir le travail de toutes ces années juste parce que tu en as _envie_..."

"... papa... qu'est-ce que..."

"Tu n'as pas le droit, c'est tout."

"... pourquoi ?"

"À cause de ta mère..."

" ... ?? "

"Oui... elle voulait vraiment avoir un enfant... un fils... Elle était très heureuse en te prenant dans ses bras... elle a même eu le temps de te donner un nom..."

Edward était pétrifié... c'était la première qu'il entendait parler de sa mère, et d'une façon aussi... douloureuse...

"Je n'aimais qu'elle... Elle était ma femme, ma reine... elle était l'amour de ma vie, et tu me l'as prise..."

Il sursauta, horrifié, ne comprenant pas, ou plutôt en ayant peur de comprendre...

"Elle est morte en me demandant de m'occuper de toi... de veiller sur toi... mon fils... Un fils dont je n'avais pas l'utilité et qui a mis trop longtemps à naître..."

" ... quoi... ?"

Le Roi le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux pour continuer :

"Tu as été trop long et ta mère s'est vidée de son sang pendant l'accouchement. Tu me l'as prise, et elle m'a demandé de te garder... C'était vraiment difficile. Mais j'avais promis, alors il n'est pas question que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta guise pour risquer une nouvelle crise plus dangereuse et te retrouver dans le même état que ta mère. Elle est morte parce qu'elle voulait que tu vives. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher cela pour des imbécilités..."

Il se détourna, et sortit calmement de la chambre, la refermant à clé.

Edward se laissa doucement glisser du lit, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues... brisé, et anéanti...

* * *

(Kin Yu) Dernier chapitre de Kiku ! Maintenant, c'est à moi de jouer, mais soyez compréhensifs si le temps d'attente s'allonge un peu...  
Que de révélations !! Edward va-t-il supporter le choc ? Et Roy arrivera-t-il à le sauver sans se faire voir ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! 

_(Matsuyama) J'ai un poll sur mon profile, j'aimerais bien que mes lectrices aillent y répondre... Merci d'avance ! (on ne sait jamais, ce n'est pas avec deux votes que je vais pouvoir me décider... lol)  
_


	15. Envie

_Chapitre 14 : Envie._

"Maes... mais où as-tu eu ça ?"

"Bah ! C'est pas pour rien que je me suis fait passer pour un soldat pendant tout ce temps ! J'allais pas quitter le Château les mains vides... !"

"Tu es génial ! Allez, ouvre vite !"

Maes se releva et alla fièrement jusqu'à la grille, agitant les treize clés d'argent, en glissa une dans la serrure et tourna d'un geste sec : le clic retentit, mais rien ne se produisit... Roy se passa une main sur le visage, sa bonne humeur inexplicablement envolée...

"Hugues... ne me dis pas qu'on va devoir les essayer une par une ?"

"Bah... si... Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai jamais jeté personne en prison, moi ! Comment je pourrais savoir laquelle est la bonne ?"

"Bon bon, dépêche-toi ! On n'a pas jusqu'à demain..."

En effet, le lendemain était prévue leur exécution, et s'ils pouvaient y échapper, ils n'allaient pas traîner !

"Ca y est ! C'est ouvert ! Alors, c'est qui le génie ?"

"Sûrement pas toi, il y avait une chance sur treize pour que tu tombes sur la bonne... Allez, sortons ! Je suppose que tu connais le chemin, aussi ?"

"Par ici, messieurs dames !"

Ils suivirent Hugues le long des couloirs sombres, et finir par trouver les larges escaliers par lesquels ils étaient arrivés. Ils grimpèrent silencieusement ; même si la nuit était tombée depuis un moment, il y avait toujours les gardes qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs, et ils ne voulaient surtout pas les croiser... Malheureusement, ils se rendirent vite compte que cette partie du Château leur était totalement inconnue, et ils ne savaient absolument pas où ils étaient... Au détour d'un couloir humide, Hugues aperçut une silhouette dans l'obscurité, et fit immédiatement signe aux autres de s'arrêter : Roy s'approcha de lui pour voir aussi, et ils s'immobilisèrent... La silhouette se rapprocha, elle aussi, et ils reconnurent la jeune fille lorsqu'elle alluma sa lampe, à quelques pas d'eux :

"Oh !"

"Ah ?!"

"Vous êtes... Winry, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Euh... oui... vous vous êtes échappés ?!"

"Visiblement..."

"C'est drôle, j'allais justement vous délivrer... ! Je suppose que vous cherchez la sortie ? Suivez-moi !"

Roy l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter :

"Non, pas la sortie... Je cherche le Prince... !"

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il comptait encore faire... Mais elle hocha finalement la tête, et leur fit signe de la suivre...

* * *

Dans sa chambre, assis à terre, Edward fixait le sol de ses yeux vides... il avait tellement pleuré qu'il se sentait exténué, sans force... il n'arrivait même pas à se hisser sur son lit... Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé ? Il n'avait jamais rien su, personne n'acceptait de lui expliquer... Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi aussi méchamment ? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait enfin la conviction que sa vie allait finalement mené à quelque chose... ?

Les larmes coulaient toujours, sans bruit... le col de sa chemise était trempé, aussi... il était complètement perdu...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Ed releva les yeux par réflexe, et eut un sursaut : Envy se tenait sur le seuil, son grand sourire aux lèvres... Il entra et referma soigneusement derrière lui...

"Savais-tu que personne ne peut entendre ce qui se passe dans cette chambre ? Elle est totalement insonorisée... C'est intéressant, non ?"

"Allez-vous en..." marmonna Edward sans conviction... Il était trop fatigué pour répondre, il ne voulait voir personne, qu'il s'en aille, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait...

"Tu vois, nous sommes censés nous marier dans peu de temps... Il faut bien que l'on se connaisse un peu, tu ne crois pas ?"

"... rien à faire... Partez... !"

"Tu n'as pas bien compris... Les nuits sont longues quand on est seul et qu'on pense à toi... ! Puisqu'on est fiancés, je voulais profiter de cette nuit avec toi..."

Edward fit l'effort de relever les yeux : Envy était accroupi devant lui... souriant d'un air mauvais, comme à son habitude...

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez... ?"

"Hum... ce n'est pas une chose qui s'explique... Je vais plutôt te montrer !"

Il l'attrapa par le col de se chemise et le souleva brusquement pour l'asseoir sur le lit ; Ed cria de surprise et voulut reculer, mais le baron lui agrippa les poignets pour le plaquer sur le lit, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, entre les jambes du prince. Alors qu'Edward se débattait pour échapper à la poigne d'Envy, celui-ci se colla un peu plus à lui et Ed s'immobilisa aussitôt, les yeux écarquillés. Envy se rapprocha de son visage pour souffler, souriant :

"Hum... Pauvre petite chose... Tu n'y connais rien, n'est-ce pas ? On ne trouve pas ce genre de choses dans les livres..."

"...ch... choses... ?"

Au lieu de répondre, Envy se contenta de sourire, et d'un geste vif, le retourna sur le ventre ; Ed cria et voulut se redresser, mais il sentit ses bras tirés en arrière et se retrouva le visage enfoncé dans les draps. Envy lui maintenait les poignets dans le dos d'une main ; le garçon se débattait, donnant des coups de pieds qui résonnaient sur le plancher... Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos du blond, qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans les draps, et vint murmurer à son oreille :

"Je t'ai dit que personne n'entendrait... Ça me facilite la tâche... Alors ne te prive surtout pas..."

Toujours appuyé d'une main sur les bras du garçon pour le garder immobile, Envy se redressa légèrement pour glisser son autre main sous le ventre du blond, cherchant la ceinture ; une fois défaite, malgré les mouvements saccadés d'Edward qui tentait en vain de lui faire lâcher prise, il tira ensuite sur le pantalon, s'attirant un cri de surprise.

"Tu n'as pas encore peur ?" siffla-t-il. "Tu ne comprends pas encore ce qui va se passer ?"

Il le lui fit comprendre en retirant le caleçon blanc ; cette fois-ci, Edward se débattit plus violemment, malgré tout gêné par le pantalon qui lui entravait les jambes... Sa respiration se précipita, il sentait les tambourinements affolés de son coeur contre le matelas, il commençait vraiment à avoir peur...

Envy en fut très satisfait, et de sa main libre, ôta ses propres vêtements... Edward cherchait à dégager ses bras, mais c'était inutile. Il s'allongea sur lui pour chuchoter :

"Ça y est ? Tu comprends ?"

"Lâchez-moi !... Roy !"

"Roy ? Non, non, amour, c'est à moi que tu dois penser, maintenant... !"

**_[passage MA censuré, pour lire ce chapitre en entier, allez voir sur mon forum]_**

* * *

Envy termina quelques minutes plus tard. Il n'était pas surpris que le garçon se soit évanoui, mais il aurait aimé terminé sur un hurlement plus puissant... Il se retira sans délicatesse, et utilisa un linge pour ôter le sang du garçon sur lui. Puis il l'observa...

Son visage était rouge, couvert de sueur, affichant une expression de terreur... Ses paupières closes étaient crispées, sa respiration saccadée, il tremblait aussi, un peu... Envy se pencha pour enlever délicatement une mèche de cheveux collée sur le front du garçon... Quel dommage... "_Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de s'y prendre..._" Il avait toujours été plutôt porté vers les femmes, mais il n'aurait aucun mal à changer d'avis s'il dormait avec un jeune homme aussi beau... Son regard presque attendri se posa sur les lèvres roses, entrouvertes sur le souffle rauque du garçon. Il se redressa et agrippa les épaules tremblantes pour le retourner sur le dos ; s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il caressa le visage d'ange du prince, marqué par la douleur... et, l'entourant des deux mains, se pencha pour l'embrasser.

C'était doux... et salé, mais ça, c'était à cause des larmes... Il approfondit le baiser, caressant de sa langue, le palais délicat... Il sentit le garçon frissonner, et afficher une grimace de dégoût dans son inconscience : cela le fit sourire... Mais bientôt, il remua comme pour se dégager ; Envy mit fin au baiser et se releva, non sans, au passage, taquiner les lèvres rouges de sa langue, appréciant le goût de fer qui avait remplacé le caramel en quelques secondes... Il se redressa avec un grand sourire. "_Oui, je vais m'y habituer, finalement... !_" Puis ramassa ses vêtements et se rhabilla...

* * *

"Voilà, c'est ici..."

Winry s'arrêta au bout du couloir, pointant la porte un peu plus loin de la chambre du prince. Roy et Maes avaient reconnu l'endroit, bien sûr...

"Bon, écoutez..." commença Hugues. "Si on reste tous ensemble, on va finir par nous repérer : alors, Jean et Riza, vous allez suivre Mademoiselle Rockbell jusqu'à une sortie sûre, et on vous retrouve un peu plus tard, à l'arrière de la cour..."

"C'est là que vos chevaux sont gardés, je peux vous y emmener..." assura Winry.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, et la jeune fille les conduisit à travers les couloirs sombres, sa petite lampe n'éclairant que très peu d'espace autour d'elle...

Roy, sans plus attendre, avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte, et tenta de l'ouvrir.

En vain. Elle était verrouillée. Énervé, Roy sortit sa dague de l'une de ses bottes et commença à forcer la serrure...

* * *

Envy terminait de remettre son pantalon quand la poignée de la porte s'abaissa soudain. Il ne se passa rien d'autre, bien sûr, puisqu'il l'avait bien fermée... Il attendit que la personne de l'autre côté s'en aille, mais au lieu de cela, il entendit des cliquetis dans la serrure... Fronçant les sourcils, il se dépêcha d'agraffer son pantalon, et ramassa son sabre qu'il avait posé à terre...

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme, jeune, yeux et cheveux noirs, qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... L'homme s'immobilisa aussitôt en le voyant. Il le vit parcourir rapidement la pièce du regard, et s'arrêter sur le lit... Il ne résista pas à l'envie de tourner la tête, lui aussi...

Edward était recroquevillé sur le côté, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, entravés par la ceinture qui lui avait blessé les poignets ; le sang formait des tâches qui recouvraient les draps blancs du lit, et maculait les cuisses du garçon ; ses lèvres saignaient et son visage était baigné de larmes...

Il ramena son regard sur l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé : il restait immobile, les yeux écarquillés sur l'horreur du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui... Peu après, il sembla reprendre contenance et tourna la tête vers lui...

"Vous..."

Envy sentit très nettement la rage percer dans sa voix, et les flammes dans ses yeux en témoignaient, mais il se contenta de sourire, sûr de lui :

"Voilà qui n'est pas très poli, d'entrer sans frapper... Et si nous avions été occupés ?"

L'homme ne répondit pas, tremblant imperceptiblement.

"Vous devez être Roy, je suppose ?"

"... ?!"

"Il vous a appelé... Juste une fois, remarquez... Vous auriez dû en profiter tant que vous l'aviez sous la main. Je n'ai pas eu votre courage : ... je n'ai pas résisté !"

Roy s'approcha lentement, le corps tendu à craquer, fixant le baron avec un regard meurtrier...

"C'est vrai que c'était assez... _bien_... Vous devez sûrement comprendre que j'avais la priorité, c'est mon fiancé, après tout... Mais il doit en rester assez pour vous..."

C'en fut trop. Fou de rage, Roy se jeta sur Envy, qui recula de surprise : il leva son sabre dans un réflexe, et le tendit en avant pour se protéger. Roy esquiva, mais ne renonça pas pour autant : levant sa dague, il commença à attaquer, des coups précis et incisifs qui auraient atteint leur but si Envy n'avait pas été un bretteur d'exception : il para habilement chacune des attaques de Roy, mais dût bientôt reculer tant les coups étaient brutaux et pleins de hargne... Il se surprit à s'inquiéter...

Roy se fichait bien des blessures qu'il pouvait recevoir : tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était faire le plus de mal possible à l'immonde créature qui se trouvait devant lui ! Il redoubla d'ardeur, sans pour autant perdre son sang-froid : il avait beau être furieux, il restait conscient qu'avec une simple dague, il risquait bien vite de se retrouver en position de faiblesse. C'est pourquoi il renforça ses attaques, usant de gestes peu communs, que lui avait enseignés son père : Envy s'en montra déstabilisé, car il ne connaissait pas les parades à de telles attaques ; et il finit par être blessé...

Reculant jusqu'à la fenêtre, une main sur la coupure à son bras droit, il regarda son adversaire un peu plus sérieusement : cet homme, il le reconnaissait : il s'appelait Roy Mustang, et il se souvenait maintenant d'où il en avait entendu parlé... Lord Bradley était si pompeux lorsqu'il le racontait...

Il fut stupéfait de la rapidité avec laquelle Roy se jeta sur lui à nouveau : il changea rapidement de main et leva son sabre, connaissant la position adéquate pour se protéger, et esquissa un sourire : il avait beau être doué, Envy n'avait jamais perdu un duel au sabre, même en se battant de la main gauche... et il n'allait certainement pas perdre contre _lui_ !

Un grand silence s'abattit soudain dans la chambre.

Envy écarquilla les yeux. ''_C'est impossible... ! Pas à moi... !_'' Roy était tout près de lui, il sentait son souffle, bouillant de rage et de satisfaction haineuse, sur son visage... Complètement abasourdi, Envy baissa lentement les yeux...

Là, au niveau de son coeur, alors que son bras était tendu pour le protéger, la dague s'enfonçait dans sa chaire... Il voyait le sang, son sang, cette même couleur que sur le lit, imbiber sa chemise...

Il releva les yeux vers l'homme qui l'avait tué. Qui l'avait vaincu... Et il sourit, déjà pâle et en sueur, il sourit à l'homme tandis qu'il s'affaissait doucement contre le mur, sans même broncher lorsque la dague s'arracha de son coeur dans un bruit écoeurant, libérant le flot de sang qui ne demandait qu'à sortir...

* * *

Délaissant le corps agonisant du jeune baron, Roy lâcha sa dague et se précipita vers le lit. Maintenant que la rage était passée, c'étaient les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler... Les mains tremblantes, il commença par détacher les poignets du garçon, qui tombèrent sur l'oreiller ; puis il s'accroupit près du lit, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre...

Edward gémit... il y avait tellement de douleur dans ce son que Roy sentit la rage l'envahir à nouveau, et il s'essuya rapidement les yeux, voulant y voir clair... Le garçon était crispé, sans doute pas totalement inconscient... il tremblait de plus en plus, les larmes coulant sans s'arrêter, s'agrippant à l'oreiller comme s'il pouvait le protéger...

Roy se pencha un peu plus, et vit avec tristesse Edward se recroqueviller sur lui-même, une grimace de douleur et de peur au visage... Il approcha doucement sa main de sa joue, et ôta délicatement le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres ; Edward eut un sursaut, sa respiration s'accéléra, les larmes coulaient à flots... Roy voulut retirer sa main, désemparé, mais le garçon s'en saisit soudain, dans un geste convulsif, et s'y accrocha... Alors Roy baissa la tête jusqu'à son oreille et commença à chuchoter :

"Je suis là... tout va bien se passer, je te le promets..."

Il l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe, et continua à chuchoter que tout irait bien...

* * *

Edward avait mal... vraiment _trop_mal... Tout ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée l'avait complètement brisé... il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse dormir et qu'il ne se réveille jamais...

Mais... la main sur son visage était si douce... si délicate... elle était si attentionnée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille... Et puis le souffle chaud dans son oreille, la voix si rassurante... il la connaissait...

Cette odeur aussi, il la connaissait... Il essaya de se rapprocher... ça n'était pas facile, il avait si mal, il n'arrivait plus à bouger... mais cette odeur était si agréable, qu'il voulait la laisser l'envelopper, le réconforter... Il voulait s'endormir avec elle... avec cette voix qui lui parlait... avec cette main dans ses cheveux...

* * *

Lorsque la respiration du garçon se fit plus calme, et qu'il fut certain qu'il dormait, Roy entreprit de le rhabiller, délicatement, sans mouvements brusques... Lorsqu'il dut le lâcher pour lui remettre son pantalon, le blond émit un gémissement plaintif, et apeuré ; il le reprit dans ses bras, et attrapa une couverture pour l'enrouler dedans, avec une infinie douceur... Il fut soulagé de l'entendre soupirer contre lui, bien au chaud entre ses bras...

Un toussotement dans le couloir. Il releva les yeux, et vit Maes qui attendait sur le seuil de la porte... Il n'avait rien raté de l'affrontement, même s'il n'avait pas été très utile, et regardait maintenant Roy avec un regard à la fois choqué et triste. Il baissa la tête. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire, à présent? Envy mort, les nobles chercheraient à le venger...

"Ils savent où nous trouver... On ne peut pas retourner chez l'aubergiste, on va lui attirer des ennuis... Les autres n'auront qu'à rester là-bas, mais nous, nous sommes sur la liste noire, maintenant... Où est-ce qu'on va aller, alors ?"

Roy resta silencieux une minute, serrant le prince contre lui, tâchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de le maintenir dans une position confortable...

"... on va aller chez moi..." répondit-il enfin. Hugues redressa la tête, sceptique :

"Euh, rappelles-moi, ça fait combien de temps que plus personne n'habite là-bas ?"

"Depuis que mes parents ont décidé de devenir artisans... Mais le manoir des Mustang est toujours debout, et personne d'autre que nous ne sait où il se trouve... !" ajouta-t-il en se relevant, Edward dans les bras, bien enroulé dans la couverture.

Il sortit de la chambre, précédé par Hugues, qui se dirigea vers le chemin qui menait à l'arrière de la cour... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au garçon de temps à autre, évidemment très inquiet... Il se demandait comment Roy allait bien pouvoir s'en occuper, cette fois...

* * *

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les autres. Ils s'inquiétèrent bien sûr de voir le prince aussi mal en point, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Les chevaux étaient prêts, Winry devant la porte de l'arrière-cour, s'apprêtant à leur ouvrir... Quand elle vit Edward dans les bras de cet homme, le visage en sueur et respirant avec difficultés, elle prit peur et voulut, dans un réflexe, aller chercher le père du garçon ; mais quand elle remarqua la peine et la tendresse avec lesquelles l'homme le regardait et le serrait contre lui, une autre idée lui vint, tout aussi désagréable que l'angoisse d'une autre crise... Que lui était-il donc arrivé, en une nuit ? Et que s'était-il passé pendant tous ces jours où il avait été séquestré ? Car il était clair que l'homme ne le considérait pas du tout comme un otage, mais comme... quoi ? Pour qui prenait-il le prince ? Elle osait à peine formuler cette idée, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistante tandis qu'elle le regardait monter à cheval, Edward fermement maintenu tout contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui échappe à nouveau...

Cette idée, elle finit par accepter d'y penser, et ce fut avec un étrange sentiment de jalousie qu'elle referma la porte, regardant les chevaux s'éloigner dans la nuit...

* * *

Alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement, prenant la direction de la forêt au sud, Hugues fit monter son cheval à la hauteur de l'isabelle qui marchait devant.

Roy avait le visage fermé, et Edward semblait respirer un peu mieux, maintenant que l'air frais de la nuit les enveloppait...

Il était bien conscient que la situation était délicate... pour ne pas dire dramatique, comme devait le penser Roy, mais il tenta tout de même, au risque de se faire crier dessus, de détendre un peu l'atmosphère...

"Dis, Roy..."

"Hmm..."

"On rentre chez toi, là... Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais être à nouveau obligé de t'appeler _Comte_ Mustang ?"

"... gamin..."

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Nooooonnnn ... ! Edo... ToT Méchante KinYu, comment as-tu osé lui faire ça ?!  
Enfin, méchant Envy, bien fait pour toi, nah ! Bouh... je n'aime pas ce chapitre... Il n'y a que la fin que j'aime bien... Héhé, Comte Mustang, c'est la classe... !_

_Bon, des commentaires quand même ?_


	16. Le Manoir

_Chapitre 15 : Le Manoir._

L'aube pointait lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans une immense clairière. La ville était loin derrière eux, et ils ne pouvaient ne pas admettre qu'ils étaient épuisés... Avec les premiers rayons du soleil se profila au loin les flèches des tours du manoir de la famille Mustang. Jean et Riza avançaient devant, veillant à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun voleur ou autre aux alentours ; Hugues restait près du cheval isabelle, qui avançait lentement, avec son précieux fardeau...

Roy se sentait épuisé, lui aussi... Envy avait été un adversaire redoutable, et il savait que ce combat le laisserait fatigué pendant plusieurs jours... Mais il ne voulait pas se reposer maintenant...

Pas alors qu'Edward avait besoin de lui, recroquevillé dans ses bras, un peu tremblant et toujours en larmes... Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça...

"Hey... on arrive..."

Roy releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Hugues, qui lui souriait gentiment, pointant l'horizon. Il tourna la tête et reconnut la grande entrée de sa maison, l'endroit où il avait vécu jusqu'à ses cinq ans... Mais ses parents ne savaient pas qu'il y était souvent retourné depuis, souvent en compagnie de Hugues, avec lequel il s'amusait pendant des journées entières dans les couloirs tapissés et les pièces luxueusement décorées... Il entretenait l'endroit malgré l'interdiction de ses parents, et il espérait qu'ils ne manqueraient de rien pendant leur séjour...

Il eut un petit sourire en se demandant ce qu'en penserait Edward : un prince dans un manoir... c'était peut-être pire que l'auberge... Il rit doucement...

Edward gémit à cet instant. Roy fit aussitôt s'arrêter son cheval pour enlacer le garçon, qui remuait faiblement entre ses bras. Il ne fit pas attention à Hugues qui s'arrêta également, un peu plus loin devant, et redressa un peu le garçon dans ses bras.

"... Roy..."

"Je suis là..." chuchota-t-il avec un sourire, d'un ton rassurant. Mais il perdit vite son sourire quand il comprit qu'Edward était toujours inconscient ; il gémissait dans son sommeil, et s'agrippa instinctivement à sa chemise, la tâchant de sang...

"Roy... ?"

Hugues s'était rapproché, et regardait le garçon d'un air inquiet ; Roy inspira profondément pour garder contenance.

"... Je lui fait mal... Dépêchons-nous de rentrer..."

Il l'enlaça Edward, rajustant la couverture autour de lui, puis fit repartir le cheval, suivant Hugues qui avançait vers le manoir.

* * *

Le manoir était un bâtiment impressionnant. Il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible avec le Château, il ressemblait plutôt à l'un de ces palais orientaux comme on en trouve dans les gravures d'ouvrages anciens... Les grandes grilles du domaine étaient couvertes de plantes colorées ; une allée décorée sur tout le long d'arbustes et de statues de marbre menait aux escaliers de pierre claire de l'entrée principale du manoir ; quatre colonnes de couleur terre soutenait le premier étage qui s'étendait un peu plus au-dessus des portes de l'entrée, formant une sorte de petit couloir extérieur ; le bâtiment ne ressemblait pas à un gros rectangle comme la plupart des maisons, mais présentait de nombreux balcons, cachés entre les flèches d'ardoise qui formaient le toit ; une sorte de tour incrustée dans la maison s'élevait pour dominer l'ensemble des jardins, et c'était à là qu'il y avait le plus d'étages...

Jean et Riza les attendaient près des escaliers, tenant leur cheval par la bride, ne voulant visiblement pas entrer les premiers ; Roy et Hugues les rejoignirent assez vite. Hugues mit pied à terre en premier, et garda le cheval isabelle immobile pendant que Roy descendait, le garçon serré contre lui... Il grimpa les marches, puis se retourna pour lancer une paire de clé à Jean, disant :

"Emmène les chevaux aux écuries... Tu sais où elles sont ?"

"Oui, oui... Pas de souci."

"Riza, j'aimerai bien que tu vérifies qu'il n'y ait personne dans le domaine... Il reste sûrement des armes qui traînent encore aux écuries, tu n'as qu'à accompagner Jean..."

"Bien compris..."

Il se détourna, laissa Hugues ouvrir les portes marbrées du manoir, et le suivit à l'intérieur.

Le hall était une grande salle ronde, un peu sombre à cause de la poussière sur les vitraux des fenêtres, qui se situaient au niveau du premier étage : le hall avait un plafond voûté, formant une sorte de dôme, qui occupait l'espace de deux étages ; au fond de la pièce, plusieurs trous dans le mur donnaient sur les autres salles : un rideau de fines soies rouges séparaient chacune de l'entrée ; celle de droite menait au salon principal, puis aux cuisines qui occupaient toute cette partie de l'espace du rez-de-chaussée ; une au centre conduisait aux escaliers qui menaient aux autres étages, et il y avait plusieurs petites pièces autour, quelques salons et une salle de réception ; celle de gauche donnait sur un espace plus bas que le niveau du rez-de-chaussée, où se trouvaient les lavoirs du manoir, ainsi qu'un accès à la cave, dans laquelle devait être rangées des provisions de nourriture.

Répartis sur les trois autres étages, plusieurs chambres, une vingtaine environ, toutes décorées différemment, de tailles différentes, mais toutes avec un balcon d'où les jardins étaient visibles ; il y avait également une dizaine de salles d'eau, les plus grandes et mieux décorées se situant dans la tour, qui était l'endroit préféré de la famille ; de petites bibliothèques jouxtant des salons lumineux occupaient l'espace restant : chaque bibliothèque contenait des ouvrages sur un thème précis - l'une sur les plantes et le jardinage, l'autre sur le droit et la politique, une autre sur l'alchimie... - et dans les salons se trouvaient divers jeux de société, tout ce que l'on pouvait trouver, en fait, à Amestris, et même ailleurs... Car la famille Mustang était plus connue dans les royaumes de l'Est, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être méprisée par les nobles de sa cour...

Chaque pièce était évidemment agréablement décorée, alternant entre tapisseries, peintures, plantes d'intérieur, petites sculptures au sommet d'une table d'appoint, ainsi que de nombreux objets décoratifs, souvenirs ou créations... Malgré la poussière accumulée à certains endroits, les couleurs restaient vives, et éclatantes parfois lorsque les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les vitraux transparents des fenêtres. Car des fenêtres, il y avait beaucoup, hormis sur les pièces intérieures ; dans celles-ci, il n'y avait pas de porte, simplement des rideaux, de perles ou de soies, pour laisser entrer un maximum de lumière...

Roy connaissait cette maison par coeur, bien sûr, et Hugues aussi pour y avoir été si souvent invité - il y avait même _vécu_ pendant une année... - aussi ne s'appesantirent-ils pas sur le décor :

"Hugues, tu peux aller préparer quelque chose à manger ? Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut aux cuisines..."

"Il y a toujours le saloir, aux cuisines ?"

"Bien sûr, oui..."

"Alors il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut... J'y vais. Fais attention..."

"... oui."

* * *

Roy se trouvait maintenant dans la plus grande salle de bain de la tour, au dernier étage - soit le cinquième. C'était une pièce ronde, bien sûr ; au centre se trouvait une grande baignoire - de forme ovale, avec une sorte de banc lisse à l'intérieur collé tout le long de la paroi - à laquelle on accédait par trois petites marches qui l'entouraient ; en face de la porte, deux larges fenêtres laissait entrer la lumière du jour, à défaut du soleil puisque la tour était située sur le côté Ouest du manoir, et la salle d'eau dans la partie ouest de la tour... Entre les fenêtres se trouvait une table qui collait au mur, faite d'un bois clair qui passait inaperçu sur les pierres lisses ; sur la droite, une sorte de deuxième pièce isolait les toilettes ; devant la porte de celle-ci, une longue étagère qui s'étendait jusqu'à la porte de la salle, contenant notamment la petite pharmacie, du linge comme des serviettes ou des peignoirs, et divers produits dans des flacons colorés aux formes variées ; il y avait également des sachets de plantes aromatiques, qui emplissaient d'ordinaire la salle d'une douce odeur de lavande ou de thym, mais personne ne les avait changé depuis longtemps, aussi ne sentait-on qu'un reste de parfum, pas vraiment désagréable... 

Roy avait allongé Edward sur la table, avant de faire rapidement couler l'eau chaude ; il sortit des produits de toilette, un gant, et quelques serviettes, posant le tout près de la baignoire. Puis il revint au garçon, qui s'agitait un peu... Il constata avec peur que la fièvre était à nouveau très forte ; quoi de moins étonnant... Il entreprit de le déshabiller, avec des gestes lents et délicats, tâchant de lui faire le moins mal possible... Edward gémissait et remuait faiblement, en proie à un cauchemar, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant... Essayant de ne pas penser aux affreuses images qui envahissaient son esprit, il se concentra sur sa tâche, et termina de déshabiller le garçon ; puis il le porta jusqu'à la baignoire, et le plongea délicatement dans l'eau chaude, le posant sur le banc, avant d'éteindre les robinets.

La baignoire était bien remplie, ce qui lui permettait de soutenir le garçon d'un bras, tout en restant assis sur les marches. Il versa un peu de savon, fit mousser l'eau doucement, puis enfila le gant. Il lava d'abord les cheveux dorés, collant de sueur, écartant les mèches du visage angélique du garçon, frottant avec douceur ; Edward semblait un peu plus détendu, et il en fut rassuré... Il s'appliqua ensuite à ôter toute trace de sang et de sueur de son corps, tâchant de rester calme et doux...

À un moment, Edward émit de petits gémissements, mais il n'aurait su dire s'il agissait de douleur ou de bien-être... l'une comme l'autre - et surtout l'autre... - le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise... Mais le blond respirait calmement, et semblait dormir paisiblement, complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait...

Quand il eut terminé, il le sortit de l'eau et l'enroula étroitement dans l'une des épaisses serviettes, puis le posa sur ses genoux, la tête appuyée au creux de son épaule ; les cheveux trempés imbibaient sa chemise, mais cela n'avait aucune importance... Il l'essuya lentement, avec précaution ; il le rallongea ensuite sur la table, sec et bien couvert, et alla chercher des bandages pour soigner ses poignets ; il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose d'autre...

Quand il eut fini, il le porta jusqu'à la chambre qui jouxtait la salle de bain...

C'était une grande pièce. Certainement l'une des plus grandes de toutes la maison... Elle avait un mur incurvé au milieu duquel se tenait la tête du grand lit à baldaquin, aux rideaux sombres ; une armoire sobre trônait de l'autre côté de la pièce, en face du lit ; il y avait une haute fenêtre sur le mur à côté de l'armoire, et deux larges et ronds fauteuils, avec une petite table basse entre les deux, devant la fenêtre. C'était ici que Roy avait dormi pendant cinq ans, puis plus tard, occasionnellement, quand il venait s'amuser avec Hugues...

Roy déposa doucement Edward sur le lit, écartant les draps ; il le libéra des serviettes humides et le recouvrit chaudement, ramenant les couvertures douces et épaisses jusqu'à ses épaules... À peine allongé, Edward se recroquevilla immédiatement sur le côté, avec une mine apeurée... Roy soupira, et, ne pouvant l'aider davantage pour l'instant, entreprit d'aller lui aussi faire un brin de toilette...

* * *

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, propre et changé, il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, et observa le prince endormi... Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues, il était crispé et agrippé à l'oreiller... Roy grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea près du garçon, qui respirait difficilement ; restant au-dessus des couvertures, pour garder le blond au chaud, mais surtout pour ne pas l'effrayer, Roy se coucha sur le côté, un bras sous la nuque, caressant de l'autre main les joues humides du garçon... 

Edward sembla vouloir se rapprocher, et Roy lui épargna cette peine ; le visage collé contre le torse de l'homme, il inspira profondément, et se calma, serrant étroitement la chemise malgré ses poignets blessés... Roy sourit tristement, et passa son bras libre autour de lui, le réchauffant un peu plus...

Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, malgré le jour qui envahissait la chambre, pensant aux longues et douloureuses journées qui les attendaient...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) ... Pauvre Roy, tout le travail est à recommencer... Heureusement que Ed est inconscient, ça va être plus dur lorsqu'il se réveillera... Vous pensez quoi des descriptions ?? On dirait presque les miennes... (--")...  
_


	17. Je t'aime

_Chapitre 16 : "Je t'aime..."_

Lorsqu'Edward se réveilla, il resta un instant à contempler la chemise blanche devant ses yeux, sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là... Puis, petit à petit, à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire...

Et il se rendit compte qu'il était nu, dans un lit, dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec quelqu'un près de lui... Sa respiration accéléra brusquement, la panique l'envahissant peu à peu...

Il tenta de se redresser, mais quelque chose autour de sa taille l'en empêchait ; dès lors, il se débattit pour se dégager, avec un cri de peur qui réveilla l'homme à ses côtés. Dans un sursaut, il s'assit dans le lit, le libérant ; Edward chercha alors à s'éloigner, totalement paniqué... la respiration saccadée, tenant étroitement les draps contre lui pour se couvrir...

"Hey... Edo..."

La voix était douce, rassurante... Il voulut écouter, mais sa tête bourdonnait... Il ferma brusquement les yeux lorsqu'une main s'approcha de son visage, et se recroquevilla un peu plus... mais il les rouvrit finalement, une seconde plus tard, avec la surprise de sentir la caresse, si douce, sur sa joue... Tout doucement, la main écarta ses mèches de son visage, et il osa enfin regarder l'homme penché sur lui...

"...r... Roy... ?"

"Je suis là..." sourit-il, passant sa main dans les cheveux d'or, dans un geste apaisant. "Tout va bien, Edward... c'est fini..."

"... où... ?"

"Nous sommes chez moi. C'est ma maison... Tu es en sécurité, ici, je te le promets..."

"... mais où... papa... ?"

"On est loin du Château, Edward... mais... si tu veux, je peux demander à ce qu'on le prévienne..."

"Non... !"

Roy s'interrompit, surpris ; Edward tendit une main vers lui, et il s'empressa de l'enlacer, la tête dans son cou, tout près de l'oreiller, se demandant pourquoi il avait bien pu réagir comme ça... Puis il sentit le prince chuchoter dans son oreille :

"... ne ... lui dis pas... où je suis... Roy..."

"Chuuut... tout va bien se passer, je suis là..."

"Ne lui... dis rien... !"

"C'est promis, Edward. Il ne saura pas, c'est promis..."

Il avait beau promettre, il ne comprenait pas la demande du jeune homme. Lui qui avait si ardemment défendu son père chaque fois qu'il disait quelque chose de méchant, il semblait avoir peur, à présent... Il s'accrochait à ses épaules comme si sa vie en dépendait, agité de tremblements, à nouveau en pleurs...

Il se rendit compte que le drap avait glissé... En voulant l'attraper pour le remonter, il frôla les côtes du garçon : celui-ci se rétracta aussitôt, le lâchant et cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte, le souffle court ; Roy se releva bien vite, mais Edward continua à se débattre, s'agitant sous les draps, gémissant de peur, complètement ailleurs, sans se rendre compte que ses mouvements descendaient encore plus les draps...

Roy, lui, s'en aperçut... il attrapa les bras du garçon et les maintint le long de son corps, contre le matelas, pour qu'il cesse de bouger ; Edward se raidit immédiatement, retenant son souffle, agité de tremblements incontrôlables... Il avait la tête de côté, refusant de croiser le regard de l'homme... Roy ne put s'empêcher de l'observer... : les muscles saillaient sous la peau pâle, il était tendu à craquer ; son torse fin se soulevait et s'abaissait profondément, presque avec frénésie, qui traduisait son état de panique ; il fixait obstinément le mur de côté, les joues ruisselantes de larmes, le visage crispé en une expression de terreur.

Il haletait, gémissait, il était absolument terrifié... L'ombre au-dessus de lui, les mains lourdes qui le maintenaient immobile, il ne supportait pas... Il n'y voyait plus rien, tout était flou à travers ses larmes... Il ferma les yeux très fort, espérant que tout s'arrête, qu'il puisse enfin respirer...

Lorsque Roy comprit qu'il était à nouveau inconscient, il le lâcha lentement, puis le prit dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe ; ses faibles sanglots lui faisaient énormément de peine, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser seul... ce serait le meilleur moyen de perdre sa confiance définitivement... il devait lui montrer qu'il était là pour l'aider...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Edward se réveilla. Il mit du temps à comprendre ce qu'il voyait autour de lui, mais finit par reconnaitre une chambre... La lumière envahissait la pièce, c'était plutôt... _réconfortant_. Il se redressa, et étouffa un cri lorsqu'une vrille de douleur remonta le long de son dos... Une main sur la bouche, couché sur le côté, vers la fenêtre, Edward ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour se calmer... Sa manche avait une douce odeur de lavande, très agréable... 

Sa manche... ? Il rouvrit les yeux, et rejeta les draps.

... Le pyjama était trop grand pour lui... Les manches lui tombait sur les doigts... il était marron clair, peut-être beige, ou saumon... c'était une jolie couleur...

Il aurait voulu se lever, mais il avait trop mal... Il tourna la tête pour mieux regarder autour de lui ; où était-il ? Il ne reconnaissait rien, mais cette chambre avait quelque chose de calme et de réconfortant, il se sentait plutôt bien...

La porte s'ouvrit, et, inexplicablement, il paniqua, des images clignotant dans sa tête, des cris résonnant à ses oreilles, et la douleur incroyablement vive...

L'homme qui entra, il le reconnut immédiatement, et il se calma, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur ses joues... Il laissa reposer sa tête dans l'oreiller avec un soupir, et se détentit.

"...Roy..." Celui-ci avait un plateau argenté dans les mains, qu'il posa rapidement sur la petite table basse ; puis il s'approcha du lit, près du garçon.

"Ed, tu t'es découvert... ! Tu as de la fièvre, tu dois rester au chaud..." fit-il en ramenant les draps à ses épaules ; Ed était allongé sur le dos, pratiquement inerte tant il était incapable de bouger...

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

"... j'ai mal... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé... ?"

Il vit Roy ouvrir de grands yeux surpris pendant quelques secondes, puis lui sourire.

"Si tu ne t'en souviens pas, je ne dirais rien..."

"... ?"

"Ça va aller, tu sera bientôt sur pieds... Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien..."

Il accompagna ses paroles d'une main dans les cheveux du blond, qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse. L'instant d'après, l'odeur de la nourriture les lui fit rouvrir, et il redressa un peu la tête pour voir le plateau. Mais Roy l'obligea à se recoucher d'une main sur l'épaule, et il ne résista pas. Il était trop fatigué, de toute façon... "_Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal comme ça... ?_" Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, mais Roy était là, alors tout allait bien... Roy, d'ailleurs, se rassit sur le lit, et posa le plateau près de lui, découvrant le pain grillé, la confiture, et la tasse fumante à la délicieuse odeur de chocolat ; il avait déjà mangé du chocolat... trois fois... c'était vraiment délicieux. Où Roy avait-il bien pu en trouver ? C'était très rare, dans ces régions, et il coûtait très cher... en tout cas, c'était ce qu'avait dit son père... Son père... ?

"Edward ? Du calme, tout va bien..."

Roy délaissa le plateau pour se pencher vers le garçon, dont la respiration s'était saccadée, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts comme s'il était à nouveau terrifié... Il n'osa pas le toucher, craignant une réaction plus brutale, mais il fut surpris : Edward éclata en sanglots, et, sans prêter attention à la douleur, se jeta dans les bras de l'homme, qui ne put rien faire d'autre que le serrer contre lui...

Il attendit patiemment que le garçon se calme, caressant ses cheveux d'une main, lui frottant doucement le dos de l'autre...

"Papa..." chuchota Edward, sa voix étouffée par la chemise de Roy. Il la serrait si fort entre ses mains que les bandages à ses poignets se colorèrent lentement... Roy tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, mais plus il essayait, plus le garçon s'accrochait... Il renonça finalement, résigné à trouver une pommade adéquate pour ses blessures, et se contenta d'attendre...

"... Roy..."

"Je suis là... Tout va bien..."

"... papa... il..."

Roy se tut. Il s'attendait bien à des incohérences dans le comportement du prince durant les prochains jours... C'était le choc... Cela le fit repenser un instant à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hugues...

_"Tu aurais dû le laisser là-bas..."_

_"Ça ne va pas, non ?!"_

_"Il va avoir besoin de son père..."_

_"Je ne vois comment son père pourrait l'aider dans cette situation. Je pense que je suis le mieux placé pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?"_

_"Certes... Mais vue la façon dont il a vécu pendant dix-sept ans... Il va le réclamer, tu ne pourras pas l'aider pour ça..."_

Visiblement, Hugues avait eu raison... Il ne pourrait pas l'aider, le Château était trop loin, et ils étaient sur la liste noire, après tout... Mais étrangement, il sentait aussi que quelque chose clochait : pourquoi Edward avait-il l'air si terrifié quand il parlait de son père ? S'était-il passé autre chose, cette nuit ?

Il eut la réponse à sa question lorsque le blond se crispa soudain contre lui, agité de soubresauts ; il sentit sa chemise s'hudifier, encore...

"... Roy... ne me laisse pas... je n'ai plus que toi..." Ses sanglots s'intensifièrent à ces mots, et Roy, ne comprenant pas, l'enlaça un peu plus, le visage dans les cheveux d'or.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes..."

"Papa... il..." Il ne finit pas, les hoquets de chagrin l'en empêchant...

"Il quoi ?"

"...il... il... ne m'aime... pas..."

"... Quoi ? Mais si, voyons... !"

"Non... il... me l'a dit..."

Roy resta stupéfait. Le silence s'installa dans la chambre, seulement rompu par les sanglots brisés du garçon...

Edward s'était rendormi... En tout cas, sa respiration était plus calme. Roy l'éloigna doucement de lui, et le recoucha, avant de reprendre le plateau et le reposer sur la table. Puis il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et attendit...

* * *

Une troisième fois, Edward se réveilla, mais cette fois-ci avec un grand sursaut terrifié, qui l'obligea à se rallonger bien vite lorsque la douleur dans le bas du dos se raviva brusquement... Le cauchemar était affreux... Comment avait-il pu oublier une telle horreur... ?  
Son dernier souvenir, c'était cette voix chaude qui le rassurait ; c'était sûrement Roy... Il était... chez lui ? Il avait dû être inconscient pendant un long moment... 

Envy... Il mit une main sur sa bouche pour retenir son gémissement. Cet homme était tout simplement... écoeurant... Il se recroquevilla sur le côté. La lumière était assez vive, mais surtout rouge ; c'était le soir ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi... ? C'était une façon de ne pas penser à ce qui le torturait, il s'en rendait compte... Il se dégoûtait, il se sentait tellement... sale... méprisable... humilié...

Les larmes coulaient à nouveau... il n'arrêtait pas, décidément... Il inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer, mais ce fut peine perdue, il ne parvint qu'à saccader un peu plus sa respiration... Un contact sur son épaule le fit sursauter, et, d'un geste vif, il le repoussa du bras en se retournant brutalement.

Roy avait retiré sa main. Edward le fixa un moment, haletant, un peu apeuré, surpris de le voir encore près de lui...

Puis il se remit sur le côté, brusquement, en ramenant les draps au-dessus de lui, ne laissant voir que ses cheveux. Roy ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, stupéfait de la réaction du blond ; puis il avança sa main vers les mèches d'or. Mais à peine les avait-il frôlées qu'Edward se rétracta aussitôt, se cachant un peu plus sous les draps, crachant à travers le tissu :

"Ne me touche pas... !"

Roy se recula tout de suite... Les mots étaient blessants, mais il comprenait, même si cela lui faisait énormément de peine... Il se contenta donc de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Mais quand Edward sentit le poid s'ajouter dans son dos, il siffla :

"Vas-t-en... ! Laisse-moi..."

* * *

Deux jours passèrent. Edward refusait qu'on le touche, il ne voulait même pas laisser Roy approcher. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce tout temps, et ne supportait pas de voir Roy dans la chambre... Celui-ci avait dû se résigner à coucher dans la chambre voisine, celle qu'occupaient autrefois ses parents. Il avait bien conscience qu'Edward allait mal, mais il ne tenait pas spécialement à le mettre mal à l'aise en lui imposant sa présence... Il se contentait donc d'entrer régulièrement, pour vérifier qu'il allait... _bien_, et de ressortir aussi discrètement que possible... 

Hugues n'avait pas le même point du vue que lui. "_Si tu lui obéis,_" avait-il dit, "_il va se refermer sur lui-même, il ne parlera jamais de ce qui est arrivé, et surtout, il aura peur de tout le monde. Ce sera certainement difficile, mais tu dois lui forcer la main. Il faut qu'il en parle de lui-même, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il aille mieux..._"

Depuis cette conversation, Roy restait dans la chambre, malgré les regards noirs du blond, auxquels il s'efforçait de ne pas prêter attention... Edward se cachait obstinément sous les couvertures, ne lui répondait pas, et ne s'endormait que lorsqu'il sortait enfin de la chambre... Son attitude angoissée le rendait triste, mais il ne voulait pas renoncer pour autant...

* * *

Le soir du quatrième jour, Roy décida de rester près de lui. Le regard du garçon était vide, les yeux mi-clos, et il était affreusement pâle... Quoi de plus normal, il refusait toute forme de nourriture, et il avait de la fièvre... Roy s'assit délicatement, au bord des couvertures, et tendit lentement la main vers le front du garçon : il eut tout juste le temps de sentir la chaleur irradier de son visage, avant que le blond ne le chasse d'une main, brusque, presque en colère... 

"Ne me... touche pas... ! ... _Laisse-moi_... Laisse-moi..." Il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, pour étouffer ses sanglots...

Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui clochait. Roy comprit en entendant le ton désespéré du blond tandis qu'il lui répétait de le laisser...

Pas de le laisser_ tranquille_. Le laisser, comme... l'_abandonner_...

"Pourquoi... ?"

Edward ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa réponse fut on-ne-peut-plus explicite...

"... parce que..."

Roy se retint de pousser un soupir : même traumatisé, le prince restait têtu et obstiné... Peut-être était-ce bon signe, mais en attendant, il devait comprendre. Il inspira à fond avant de repousser les draps, et agrippa le garçon par les épaules pour le tourner sur le dos. Edward cria et se débattit, et il résista à l'envie de le lâcher immédiatement...

"NON !! Laisse-moi... Vas-t-en !"

"Non, Ed. Explique-toi... Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te laisser ?"

Edward se tut, haletant, les joues humides, la tête tournée de côté ; il mit un long moment à répondre, tâchant de réguler sa respiration... Puis il chuchota enfin :

"... parce que je ne le mérite pas..."

"Quoi donc ?"

"... que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça..."

Un silence.

"Ed, qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?"

Mais au lieu de répondre, le garçon continua :

"... Pourquoi tu fais ça... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veilles sur moi comme ça ? Comment est-ce que je peux encore t'intéresser... ?"

"Que... ??"

"Je ne mérite pas... Je suis _sale_... ! Je... le sens encore... en moi..." Sa voix mourut dans un sanglot, suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

Roy ne savait plus quoi faire. Hugues avait dit qu'il devait en parler de lui-même, et c'était ce qu'il était en train de faire... Mais lui ? Que devait-il dire, pour le consoler ? Pour lui faire oublier... ?

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de vouloir m'aider... ? Roy, ça fait si mal... pourquoi tu me fais ça... ?"

"Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne fais pas semblant, Edward... ! Je veux t'aider parce que je tiens à toi..."

"Comment est-ce que tu peux encore t'intéresser à moi ? Comment peux-tu encore avoir envie de me prendre dans tes bras... ? De me serrer contre toi... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?"

Roy ne put répondre. Il avait trop mal pour trouver quoi dire...

"Je... j'ai son goût... dans la bouche..." chuchota Edward ; il tourna vers l'homme un regard baigné de larmes, désespéré : "... Comment pourrais-tu encore vouloir m'emb..."

Mais il s'interrompit et ouvrit de grands yeux, stupéfait, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il voyait... Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en cessa de pleurer tout de suite... Au bout d'un moment de contemplation, il finit par oser demander... :

"... Roy ? ... Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

* * *

Ça _faisait_ mal... Oh, oui... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas un peu... Mais, il ne se doutait pas qu'il réagirait comme ça... Il l'avait laissé. Pendant trois longues journées, il l'avait laissé avec cette douleur dans le corps, cette horreur dans la tête... Il l'avait laissé souffrir, il l'avait laissé croire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui... C'était sa faute, entièrement. Et maintenant, en juste retour des choses, Edward le lui disait, lui faisait bien sentir son erreur, même s'il en n'avait pas conscience... Ça faisait vraiment _mal_... 

"... Roy ? ... Pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Oh ? Il pleurait... ? C'était normal. Tout le monde pleurait, quand il avait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il appuyait trop fort sur les épaules du garçon ; il voulut se redresser, mais n'y arriva pas. Il se sentait tellement..._minable_...

Lorsque Roy se pencha vers lui, Edward ne réagit même pas. Il sentit les bras de l'homme l'entourer, le soulevant légèrement de l'oreiller ; une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos, l'écrasant presque, mais pas trop... Il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, qui le fit frissonner, et la sensation humide aussi lorsque les larmes coulèrent dans son cou... Il était si surpris qu'il ne fit pas un geste pour répondre à l'étreinte...

Il sembla se réveiller, un peu, en entendant les mots, murmurés à son oreille, un peu tremblants...

"Oh, mon ange... Je suis tellement, tellement, désolé... J'aurais dû arriver plus tôt, j'aurais _dû_ empêcher ça... Je m'en veux, tu sais, tellement... Je t'aime, Edward, je ne veux pas te laisser. Surtout pas... Je veux t'aider, je veux... te faire oublier... Je suis désolé..."

Edward fixait le rideau du lit, au-dessus d'eux. Il écoutait, et il se sentait bizarre... Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais il en était incapable...

Puis Roy redressa la tête, pour le regarder en face, tout près de son visage ; il ramena une main sur la joue humide, caressant du pouce les lèvres abîmées...

"Ce goût... laisse-moi l'enlever..."

Edward secoua la tête, en larmes, mais Roy se pencha un peu plus, franchissant les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient... Au début, Edward se crispa, avec une grimace, cherchant à s'éloigner ; mais l'homme lui maintenait le visage d'une main, et caressait ses lèvres des siennes, avec tellement de douceur, de tendresse, qu'il finit par cesser de bouger... La langue de l'homme, tout près, le fit frissonner, et il approfondit lui-même le baiser...

Roy le laissa faire... il le laissa glisser la langue dans sa bouche, entourer sa nuque de ses bras... il le laissa le rapprocher, le coller à lui, presque avec désespoir, mais envie aussi...

Ses gestes devinrent précipités, plus violents... le prince s'accrochait fortement à lui, happait, mordait presque ses lèvres, avec une attitude... _vorace_... Il cherchait à l'avoir toujours plus près, toujours plus loin... Sa langue parcourait la bouche et les lèvres de l'homme, avec violence, insistance...

Et Roy le laissait faire... Il avait mal, quand il le sentait mordre, mais il le sentait aussi craquer... les larmes coulaient à flots, il tremblait et s'accrochait à lui, les mains dans ses cheveux, dans son dos... Et quand le souffle lui manqua, il s'arrangea pour ne pas rompre le baiser... Il voulait laisser Edward aller jusqu'au bout, le soulager complètement...

Cela arriva bientôt... Le garçon finit par ralentir, le manque d'air se faisant durement ressentir ; il rompit le baiser pour prendre une grande inspiration, et continua, doucement, tendrement, à poser ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme, toujours en pleurs, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, avec lui... Il le gardait serrer dans ses bras, et, finalement, cala sa tête dans l'épaule de Roy, avec un soupir de profond soulagement...

Afin de ne pas l'écraser davantage, Roy se décala sur le lit, s'allongeant près du garçon, qui restait serré contre lui. Edward se blottit entre ses bras, et leva la tête pour croiser son regard : il y avait tellement de douleur, mais aussi de bonheur et de soulagement dans ses grands yeux d'or, que Roy se sentit un peu plus joyeux, et rassuré.

Il se sentit d'autant plus joyeux et rassuré, qu'Edward lui sourit. Timidement, certes, mais un vrai sourire, sincère, heureux... Il se colla à lui, et avant de s'endormir, murmura doucement :

"... Je t'aime..."

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Je me passe de commentaire pour pas gâcher l'ambiance trop mignonne de cette fin de super chapitre. Vivement la suite...  
Ah, mais la suite... c'est moi !!_


	18. Au Château

_Chapitre 17 : Au Château..._

La grande salle était sombre, faite de pierres brutes, noires, tout juste taillées pour former une haute voûte qui s'élevait au-dessus de l'allée de dalles lisses qui conduisait au centre de la pièce. Il n'y avait que très peu de décoration, et il faisait trop sombre pour voir les fines sculptures qui occupait le fond de la salle. Les vitraux colorés de bleu, de vert et de violet, donnaient à l'atmosphère un ton triste et mélancolique, que renforçait le peu de lumière qui les traversait. Au centre de la pièce, un autel de mêmes pierres noires, recouvert d'un épais drap pourpre qui tombait en plis sur le sol glacé.

Presque aussi glacé que le corps qui reposait dessus... Le jeune baron était magnifiquement vêtu, ses longs cheveux noirs étalés autour son visage, comme sur un oreiller ; ses mains jointes sur son ventre étaient enlacées autour de son sabre, posé sur sa poitrine garnie de décorations dorées ; son visage était calme, presque souriant, et son expression paisible laissait croire qu'il était simplement endormi...

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il était mort, ce que hurlait la femme aux cheveux et vêtements noirs, tout près de l'autel, devant la petite foule de seigneurs qui s'étaient rassemblés dans la Chapelle. Le Roi était derrière le corps, au fond de la pièce, et gardait un visage fermé tandis que la mère d'Envy se lamentait sur l'épaule de Lady Bradley, également en larmes, qui lui tapotait le dos en guise de réconfort...

La vielle dame hurlait à la vengeance, et exhortait la foule à la soutenir ; le Roi ne pouvait rien dire quant à la légitimité de sa... demande...

Il se contentait d'écouter les seigneurs murmurer, et la dame pleurer et hurler... Il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ce jeune homme était censé devenir son héritier... Quoiqu'en pensait Edward, il n'avait pas eu le choix, de toute façon... Edward...

Il mit fin à la cérémonie, et annonça le début de la veillée. La baronne allait certainement vouloir rester plus longtemps... mieux valait la laisser faire. Puis il sortit de la Chapelle et se dirigea lentement vers ses appartements.

Edward... Son fils... disparu... encore... Et il n'était pas à l'auberge, cette fois-ci : dès l'aurore, quand il avait découvert le corps Envy et constaté la disparition du prince, il avait envoyé une vingtaine de soldats à l'auberge qui servait de quartier général aux résistants... Mais ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé... Et il n'avait aucune idée d'où chercher à présent...

Il entra dans son bureau, laissant la porte ouverte tant il était plongé dans ses pensées, et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, restant immobile, planté là...

Cet homme... il était certain que c'était lui qui avait enlevé Edward, les deux fois... il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un... où avait-il déjà vu ce visage... ?

"Votre Majesté... !"

Il se retourna : Lord Bradley se tenait sur le seuil, visiblement furieux, ce qui était très compréhensible : depuis la mort du père d'Envy, il avait pris le garçon sous son aile, jusqu'à le considérer comme son propre fils... Il devait être aussi boulversé, si ce n'était plus, que la baronne...

"Lord... Que puis-je faire ?"

"Mes conseils ne seraient pas très recommandables, Sire. Je ne puis vous donner qu'une vision subjective de la situation."

"Faites-donc..."

"... Sire, cet homme, je le connais. Il s'appelle Roy Mustang... !"

Les yeux du lord étincelaient de colère, et le Roi comprit soudain pourquoi son visage lui semblait si familier...

"Mais oui... Il ressemble tant à sa mère... Je me souviens maintenant, les Mustangs étaient l'une des plus riche familles de la cour... Toujours à vous faire obstacle, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Tout à fait... ! Et leur fils fait la même chose avec vous, Sire. Permettez-moi de mener les recherches, je fouillerai cette ville jusqu'à ce que je retrouve ce scélérat !"

"Vous pensez que c'est lui qui... ?"

"Évidemment !! Laissez-moi le retrouver et accomplir la vengeance de feu le baron Envy... !"

"Faites comme bon vous semble... Mais je suis certain que mon fils est avec lui... Si vous le retrouvez, ramenez-le, s'il-vous-plait..."

"S'agit-il d'un ordre ?"

"... si vous y tenez..."

"Très bien ! Merci, Votre Majesté !"

Le lord sortit d'un pas lourd, ferme et résolu à détruire définitivement ses ennemis... Pourquoi l'en empêcherait-il ?

Le Roi retourna à ses pensées... Maintenant qu'il savait à qui il avait à faire, il se doutait de ce qui risquait d'arriver...

"_Si cet homme est l'héritier du Comte, il suivra certainement les enseignements de son père... Et s'il a encore enlevé Edward, c'est qu'il compte s'emparer de mon trône... Donc, il finira par attaquer, j'en ai l'intime conviction. En revanche, la question qui me préoccupe, c'est : avec quelles armes ? Ou plutôt : avec _quelle arme_ ? Je doute qu'il arrive à contrer mon alchimie, mais mieux vaut rester prudent... Mustang était peut-être aussi doué que moi, il est tout à fait possible qu'il en ait appris les rudiments à son fils... que sais-je ? Tout cela est fort préoccupant... Quant à Edward, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé... Il est trop précieux... Il faut que je le récupère au plus vite, le moment approche..._"

Il se dirigea vers la petite pièce qui jouxtait son bureau : elle était sombre, mais moins que la Chapelle... Il y avait des étagères le long des murs, remplies de bocaux divers, de parchemins couverts d'équations et de formules complexes... Au sol, sur presque tout l'espace disponible, un large cercle tracé à la craie, avec à l'intérieur de nombreuses formes qui se superposaient...

Le Roi resta à l'extrême limite du cercle, sans toucher le tracé crayeux qui semblait scintiller à la lumière poussiéreuses qui traversait la petite vitre...

"_Oui, le moment approche... Edward reviendra, j'en suis certain... il n'a pas le choix..._"

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Court, mais bon... petite transition !_

(Kin Yu) Et voilà, pour les curieuses qui se demandaient ce qui allait se passer au Château. Ça n'explique pas grand-chose, mais ce chapitre n'était pas prévu, alors soyez indulgentes avec Kiku...

Des commentaires ?


	19. Tenter le diable

_Chapitre 18 : Tenter le diable._

La lumière envahissait lentement la chambre, tandis que dans le lit, étroitement roulé contre son petit ami, Edward se réveillait doucement.

Il avait bien dormi... pas de cauchemar, juste un sentiment de calme et de confiance... c'était tellement reposant...

Il releva la tête pour regarder Roy, et ne fut pas vraiment surpris de le voir lui sourire.

"Coucou, Edo."

"Mmmm..."

"On dirait que ça va un peu mieux... ?" fit Roy en lui caressant la joue. Il le laissa jouer dans ses cheveux un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouilli retentisse dans la pièce...

"Edward... c'est ton ventre... ?"

"Euh, je crois..."

"Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu n'as rien mangé depuis quatre jours. Tu peux te lever ?"

"... je crois..."

"La salle de bain est juste à côté. La porte à gauche." Roy se leva et descendit du lit pour se diriger vers l'armoire du fond, avant d'ajouter par-dessus son épaule : "Prends tout ce qu'il te faut, pendant ce temps, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements à ta taille..."

Un silence. Roy attendit, mais il n'y eut aucun commentaire... Il soupira tristement. "_Un peu de patience, ça va revenir... !_" songea-t-il, en se mettant à fouiller dans les tiroirs.

Dans le lit, Edward ne bougeait pas. En vérité, il avait un peu peur de se lever... Il avait beaucoup moins mal depuis quatre jours, mais il n'avait pas encore essayé de marcher... Après une grande inspiration, il se redressa lentement, et s'assit. Les couvertures glissèrent de ses épaules pour tomber sur ses cuisses. Il les écarta et s'installa au bord du lit, les jambes dans le vide ; hésitant, il finit par se lever, se soutenant tout de même d'une main sur le matelas, et fit quelques pas vers la porte en contournant le lit à baldaquin...

Ce n'était pas facile, mais pas non plus impossible... Disons qu'il se débrouillait... Il lâcha le lit pour boiter jusqu'à la porte, mais il ne fit qu'un pas : il se sentit soudain soulevé, et se retrouva dans les bras de Roy.

"C'est bon, je peux marcher... !"

"Mais oui. Je suis sûr que d'ici à ce soir, tu auras atteint la salle de bain..."

" ... "

En quelques pas, Roy entra dans la salle d'eau, peu éclairée, et déposa Edward sur le bord de la baignoire, avant de rassembler les affaires de toilette.

Ed regardait autour de lui, visiblement impressionné...

"C'est un... manoir, c'est ça ?"

"Hm hm" fit Roy, attrapant une serviette.

"Mais... il n'est pas comme ceux d'ici, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, et posa toutes les affaires sur les petites marches.

"Non, c'est vrai. Son architecture est inspirée de celle des palais de l'est. Comment as-tu deviné ?"

"... c'est du marbre, non ? Partout... Ce n'est pas une pierre qu'on trouve en abondance dans nos régions..."

"C'est vrai... tu veux que je te laisse ?"

"Hein ?"

"Tu peux te débrouiller tout seul ?"

"Ah... oui..."

Roy sourit. Il était vraiment adorable, dans son pyjama trop grand, les cheveux en désordre, encore un peu endormi... Il se leva après avoir ouvert les robinets, et sortit de la salle de bain, qu'il referma soigneusement derrière lui.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, Edward sortit de la salle d'eau ; il avait enfilé les vêtements que Roy lui avait trouvé, et ceux-ci n'étaient pas trop grands... Il portait un long pantalon noir, avec les chaussures assorties, tenu à la taille par une large ceinture blanche. Sa chemise, noire également, avait les manches resserrées au niveau des poignets, ce qui leur donnait un très léger effet bouffant très élégant. Il avait trouvé une brosse sur les étagères, et avait pu coiffer ses cheveux comme à son habitude, en petite tresse, laissant ses mèches tomber autour de son visage. 

L'eau chaude lui faisait décidément beaucoup de bien... Détendu, il marchait plus facilement, et regagna la chambre sans grande difficulté. Dans la chambre, assis sur le lit, Roy l'attendait, et lui sourit lorsqu'il entra.

"Tu es magnifique... !"

Lancé aussi soudainement, le compliment fit rougir le garçon, qui baissa la tête ; Roy eut un petit rire, puis se leva et l'entraîna dans le couloir, d'un bras autour des épaules.

"On va descendre, maintenant. C'est Hugues qui cuisine aujourd'hui, mais je suis sûr que ce sera comestible... !"

Le blond esquissa un sourire, et suivit Roy jusqu'à l'escalier, au centre de la tour.

L'escalier en question s'enroulait lui-même autour d'une épaisse colonne, dans laquelle, à chaque étage, s'ouvrait une large porte à double-battant. À l'intérieur, une petite pièce qui montait et descendait les étages selon le bon vouloir de ses occupants... Roy lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un système de contre-poids hydrolique, bien plus efficace que les poulies de bois utilisées habituellement pour soulever de lourdes charges...

Ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce, qui les descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée ; Roy entraîna le garçon à travers les couloirs jusqu'au hall, où il emprunta ensuite la porte de gauche pour se diriger vers les cuisines, traversant en passant l'immense salon qui servait de salle à manger...

La cuisine était une longue pièce, avec une haute table de bois au centre, autour de laquelle, le long des murs, se suivaient différents meubles : il y avait, sans ordre apparent, des gardes-manger, des étagères, des fourneaux, des éviers, d'autres tables plus petites qui servaient de plans de travail ; au fond de la pièce s'ouvrait une autre petite salle, qui donnait sur la cour extérieure, et sur les jardins. Aucune chaise, en revanche, mais Roy et les autres s'étaient dit qu'il serait plus pratique de manger directement dans la cuisine que de faire l'aller-retour jusqu'au salon... Quatre chaises de bois, dont le siège et le dossier étaient composés d'un coussin de velours bleu nuit, étaient donc disposées autour d'un bout de la longue table, du côté de la salle donnant sur les jardins.

Hugues était devant une petite table, au fond de la salle, en train de découper de larges tranches de viande, quand Roy entra, Edward fermement maintenu contre lui. Ils se rapprochèrent, et Hugues, en les entendant arriver, se tourna vers eux pour s'écrier :

"Hey ! Salut, Edward... ! J'espère que tu as faim, c'est presque prêt !"

"Salut, Hugues. Où sont les autres ?" fit Roy.

"Dehors. Riza est persuadée de voir bouger dans le bois, et j'ai demandé à Havoc d'aller me chercher quelques herbes..."

"Tu joues à l'apprenti-cuisinier ?"

"Quoi ?"

"On a juste besoin de manger, pas besoin de t'épuiser à préparer des repas de cour..."

"C'est pour relever le goût du porc... !"

Roy poussa un profond soupir. Edward assista à la scène, amusé, et se hissa précautionneusement sur la table pour attendre. C'était vrai, qu'il avait faim... Il avait été stupide de refuser de s'alimenter pendant quatre jours ; à présent, son estomac criait famine, lançant parfois des gargouillis qui faisaient rire Hugues...

"Ah, attends, je vais te chercher une chaise..." dit Roy avant de s'éloigner vers le salon.

L'odeur qui emplissait la cuisine était tout simplement délicieuse. Assis sur la table, les mains entre les cuisses, ses pieds se balançant doucement dans le vide, Edward resta silencieux, et impassible ; le seul signe de son impatience était le bruit de son ventre, qui se manifestait de plus en plus souvent...

Roy revint, soulevant une chaise identique aux autres, qu'il installa près de la sienne, puis s'arrêta devant le garçon.

Le silence, seulement entrecoupé des coups de couteau sur le bois de la table, régnait dans la grande salle.

Edward tendit une main vers le col de sa chemise, l'attirant plus près ; collé aux jambes du garçon, les mains sur la table de chaque côté de ses cuisses, Roy le laissa poser sa tête contre lui. Cette simple position semblait le rassurer, et le blond reposa sa main, lâchant la chemise de l'homme, puis ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment, sans remarquer les coups d'oeil insistants que leur lançait Hugues, toujours occupé à découper sa viande, juste derrière eux...

Ce fut Edward qui releva la tête en premier ; il croisa une seconde le regard sombre de Roy avant de l'embrasser, lentement... Sans bouger, il approfondit le baiser quelques instants plus tard, et Roy répondit avec douceur, fermant les yeux à son tour. Parfaitement conscient de ses gestes, celui-ci déplaça lentement sa main droite sur la table, jusqu'au genou du blond, qui ne réagit pas ; sa main remonta tout doucement le long de la cuisse, dans une caresse, effleurant simplement la peau à travers le tissu souple du pantalon noir. Edward se pencha un peu plus pour continuer à l'embrasser, sans faire attention à la main chaude qui remontait inexorablement jusque sur sa hanche... mais quand elle voulut, du pouce, redescendre vers l'aine, il rompit le baiser et s'écarta, les joues rouges, le souffle court...

Roy se doutait bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire, mais être arrivé si loin lui donna confiance pour la suite...

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent le grand sourire qu'affichait Hugues. Mais il était peut-être simplement content d'avoir réussi à faire une tranche à peu près droite...

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Roy fit visiter le manoir au prince. Il n'était pas surpris de le voir grandement apprécier les rayonnages de livres qui s'étalaient un peu partout, et le garçon prit de nouvelles habitudes : il passait dorénavant toutes ses journées dans la bibliothèque la plus proche de la cuisine, dans l'une des pièces entourant l'escalier qui menait aux étages, derrière le hall... Roy restait souvent avec lui, ne serait-ce que pour le surveiller. Riza était pratiquement tout le temps dehors, parcourant le domaine autour du manoir, persuadée que quelqu'un, voire plusieurs personnes, étaient installées dans le bois, tout près des cuisines. Jean, en bonne âme qu'il était, l'aidait régulièrement, mais s'occupait surtout à l'intérieur, en particulier de la cuisine à laquelle Hugues était vraiment moins doué que sa femme... 

Et pendant les jours qui suivirent, Roy s'occupa du prince, décidé à l'aider ; et pour cela, il savait très exactement quoi faire : ainsi, petit à petit, d'une main glissante dans le dos à un baiser dans le cou, en passant par de douces étreintes, par ces petits gestes anodins - mais pas du tout innocents - Edward finit par se détendre complètement en sa présence, cessa d'avoir peur, et retrouva son comportement habituel... Roy fut infiniment satisfait de l'entendre enfin répliquer après une énième remarque sur sa taille... Et le soir, il dormait avec lui, bien que restant encore au-dessus des couvertures : il ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer, et même s'il était confiant, Roy pensait qu'il valait mieux attendre encore un peu de ce côté-là...

* * *

Un jour, alors qu'Edward lisait à la table de la cuisine, baignant dans l'odeur alléchante du lapin en train de mijoter, il y eut une grande animation devant le manoir. 

Riza fut la première à les faire entrer, parce qu'elle était toujours de surveillance. Hugues arriva bien vite, et les accueillit tous à bras ouverts, comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux...

Il y avait sa chère Gracia, bien sûr, mais également l'aubergiste et sa femme, leurs amis qui logeaient avec eux à l'auberge, ainsi que Alex et Olivia, ce dernier portant un énorme sac contenant manifestement des armes...

Roy fut très surpris de tout ce monde qui débarqua aussi soudainement chez lui, mais il obtint vite des explications de la part de Gracia, qui tentait en même temps d'échapper à l'étreinte de son époux...

"C'est le vieux Bradley qui mène les soldats : ils sont à la recherche du Prince, mais ils ont beau fouiller toute la ville, ils ne le trouvent pas... alors Bradley a ordonné de réquisitionner l'auberge qui nous servait de point de rencontre : ils ont interdit à Mr et Mme Howling de continuer à travailler, alors ils sont venus avec nous... Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas, Roy ?"

"Euh... non... bien sûr que non, mais... comment avez-vous trouvé l'endroit ??"

"Oh !" fit Gracia en riant, "Tu penses bien que Maes ne serait pas parti sans me dire où il allait !"

"... oui, bien sûr..." Il aurait dû s'en douter : Hugues avait beau faire le gamin tout le temps, même s'il était aussi jeune que lui, il avait de la tête, et un sacré sens de l'organisation...

"Bon, et bien, installez-vous... Il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, de toute façon. Vous avez de la chance, le repas est presque prêt... !"

"La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mon gars !" fit Breda avec un grand sourire...

Alors que les autres entassaient leurs affaires dans le hall, Roy retourna à la cuisine : Jean était à présent en train de mettre à cuire les aubergines qui servaient d'accompagnement ; quant à Edward, il fixait l'entrée d'un regard inquiet... après avoir rapidement expliqué ce qui se passait, Roy s'assit près du blond, qui avait refermé son livre. Il attendit que Jean en termine avec les légumes et aille saluer les autres...

"Ed ? Ce sont des gens que tu connais..."

"Je sais... ! Je vais bien, pas la peine de t'inquiéter."

"Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles ?"

Silence. Edward baissa les yeux sur ses mains... C'était la faim, rien de plus, il n'avait pas vraiment déjeuner ce matin, et maintenant, il avait très faim, c'est pourquoi ses mains tremblaient un peu...

"Euh... je... c'est parce que..."

Il s'interrompit : Roy venait de l'attirer contre lui. Il le serra un moment dans ses bras, puis releva la tête pour lui embrasser les cheveux. Edward savait bien pourquoi il était si anxieux, et cela n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec les autres... Il sentit les larmes perler à ses yeux, et amorça un geste pour les essuyer. Mais Roy le gardait trop serré, il ne pouvait pas lever la main assez haut... Alors il les laissa couler...

Lorsqu'il sentit sa chemise humide, Roy s'assit sur sa chaise, installant le blond sur lui, une jambe de part et d'autre de ses cuisses ; le gardant étroitement contre lui, il attendit.

"... tu... tu avais dit..." commença Edward, tâchant de réguler sa respiration. "... que personne ne savait où on était... s'ils sont venus, alors... p..."

"Chuuut... C'est Hugues qui leur avait dit, ce sont nos amis. Ton père ne viendra jamais ici, Edo, je te l'ai promis."

Le garçon poussa un soupir, puis se cala mieux dans son épaule, se calmant quelque peu. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Roy l'éloigne doucement de lui.

"Si on allait dire bonjour, maintenant ?"

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent. Les repas redevinrent vite excellents, grâce à Gracia et à la femme de l'aubergiste, Mme Howling... Elles semblaient toujours impressionnées par l'immensité de la cuisine, et cela amusait Edward de les voir affairées dans les différents bocaux d'épices et de condiments, au-dessus des marmites bouillantes et des fourneaux brûlants... La viande sèche conservée pendant un temps au saloir vint à manquer, et dès lors, Alex, Riza et Olivia se firent un plaisir de chasser le daim qui courait en grand nombre dans le domaine, en profitant pour surveiller les environs, et traquer ce mystérieux groupe qui avait élu domicile dans le bois - selon Riza... Fuery et Falman s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la multitude de plantes qui poussait dans les serres tout près des jardins, et y passaient le plus clair de leur temps, rapportant pour les repas différentes herbes aromatiques que leur demandaient les cuisinières... Quant à Breda, il avait le premier soir défié Hugues à un jeu d'échec : depuis sa défaite, ce dernier réclamait sans cesse une revanche, et ils passaient donc tout leur temps libre devant le plateau de jeu - malgré les victoires incessantes de Breda, qui commençait à s'ennuyer... Et d'une manière générale, tout le monde donnait un coup de main pour remettre en état le manoir, dont pratiquement toutes les pièces étaient couvertes de poussière... Et, mine de rien, cela occupait bien la journée...

* * *

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Edward paressait devant la fenêtre de la bibliothèque, bien installé dans un fauteuil recouvert d'une fine fourrure noire. Son roman était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ayant perdu tout intérêt quand il avait compris, au milieu de sa lecture, le fin mot de l'histoire. Il regardait à présent le paysage à travers la vitre, admirant la beauté du bois juste en face du chemin qui entourait le manoir, et passait devant la fenêtre. 

Les arbres s'illuminaient lentement, à mesure que le soleil descendait vers eux ; le jeux d'ombres qui avait lieu dans le bois était plutôt amusant, et Edward, le menton dans ses bras, repliés sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardait avec envie les petites animaux aller et venir dans les flaques d'ombres qui s'étendaient entre deux cercles de lumière. Il y avait surtout des oiseaux, des petites mésanges et des rossignols, mais d'autres formes se mouvaient entre les buissons colorés, indistinctes...

Soudain, un mouvement vif tout près de ses yeux le fit imperceptiblement sursauter. Il s'éloigna juste assez de la vitre pour reconnaître l'animal de l'autre côté...

... c'était un écureuil.

Un bel écureuil roux, avec ses pointes d'oreilles touffues et sa longue et impressionnante queue courbée, sa fourrure brune-rousse étincelante à la lueur du soir, plus claire sur son ventre. De ses minuscules pattes, il entreprit de faire sa toilette, astiquant les poils de sa queue, sans prêter attention au jeune homme derrière la vitre, qui l'observait avec des yeux grands ouverts...

Edward n'en revenait pas. Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout... La petite bête était tout simplement magnifique ; elle lustrait sa fourrure soigneusement, et avait visiblement l'habitude de venir ainsi tout près de la fenêtre... Ed resta un long moment à la contempler, un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait un d'aussi près... !

Sa toilette finie, l'écureuil regarda autour de lui, puis sauta à terre, sur le gravier jaune du chemin.

"Eh... ! Non, attends..." Ed grimpa sur le rebord, suivant des yeux l'animal qui se déplaçait par petits sauts, s'arrêtant parfois pour farfouiller dans l'herbe, avant de repartir énergiquement.

Jetant un coup d'oeil dans la pièce, Edward vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne, puis ouvrit d'un geste la vitre qu'il repoussa contre le mur, enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre, et sauta à son tour. C'était un peu haut, mais il atterrit sans difficulté, amortissant la chute en pliant les jambes. Il repéra la petite bête un peu plus loin, petite forme bondissante dans l'herbe verte, et marcha rapidement derrière elle.

Étrangement, elle s'arrêtait fréquemment, comme pour l'attendre... Edward dépassa les plates-bandes abondamment fleuries, sauta la petite pente juste derrière, et suivit l'animal jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus rouge, et sombre petit-à-petit...

Edward arriva sous le bois ; l'écureuil avait grimpé sur l'arbre le plus proche, et le regardait de ses billes noires depuis une fine branche, tout près du tronc. Il observa attentivement autour de lui, toujours souriant, et aperçut bien vite les autres : dispersés dans les arbres tout près de l'orée, parfois collés côte-à-côte, toute la petite famille fixait curieusement le nouveau venu, qui s'assit dans l'herbe pour continuer à les admirer...

Alors, c'étaient eux, ces formes que Riza voyait bouger, dans le bois ? C'étaient ces petites bêtes qui faisaient peur à la grande Riza ? Ed se retint de rire, il ne voulait pas les faire se sauver... Il resta là un long moment, les regardant sauter de branche en branche, courir à terre jusque tout près de lui avant de repartir tout aussitôt, comme s'ils s'amusaient à savoir lequel d'entre eux arriverait à s'approcher le plus près du jeune homme...

* * *

Un crissement devant lui. Étouffé par les buissons. Edward se redressa, et fixa le bois un instant. Ne voyant rien, il se concentra à nouveau sur les écureuils, mais ceux-ci étaient tous remontés, et il aperçut le dernier se réfugier dans son trou... Il se releva rapidement, et regarda mieux autour de lui, à l'écoute du moindre bruit suspect... 

Un autre crissement, suivi de bruits de pas dans l'herbe...

"Qui est là ?" lança le blond. Mauvaise idée, se réprimanda-t-il aussitôt... Mieux valait vite rentrer. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'avait pas du tout penser que Roy pourrait s'inquiéter... ! Il fit demi-tour pour sortir du bois, mais à peine avait-il fait trois pas qu'il fut précipité à terre ; il s'écorcha les mains, ça piquait désagréablement... Il se retourna rapidement sur le dos, et découvrit l'ombre d'un homme, petit, barbu, sale, qui souriait d'un air mauvais...

"Bon... ! Sur quoi je tombe ! Reste-là, que je réfléchisse... !"

Cela semblait être un exercice difficile... Edward se redressa sur ses coudes et recula, cherchant à se relever aussi loin possible de l'homme. Mais celui-ci remarqua son mouvement, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, l'aplatissant à terre, une main agrippant ses poignets, un genou s'enfonçant douloureusement dans son ventre ; Ed retint un couinement apeuré, et ne bougea pas. C'était, pensait-il, la meilleure façon d'éviter les coups...

Mais lorsque l'homme afficha un autre sourire, très inquiétant, glissant une main libre à sa ceinture, il écarquilla les yeux et se débattit violemment : le geste fut si brusque que l'homme bascula sur le côté, et Ed balança son pied dans un mouvement d'attaque. Il atteignit l'homme en pleine tempe, et se releva très vite, ne perdant pas de temps à le regarder s'écrouler...

Les bruits de pas derrière lui, lui apprirent que l'homme s'était redressé, et qu'il lui courait après... En plein jardin, ce n'était pas très malin... : alors qu'Edward franchissait les plates-bandes dans l'autre sens, un carreau partit, et toucha l'intrus dans l'estomac. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, et tomba à genoux.

Ed se retourna, haletant, pour le voir s'écrouler, puis chercha Riza des yeux: elle était devant la fenêtre qu'il avait laissé ouverte, une arbalète à la main, Hugues était derrière elle à l'intérieur... Du côté de l'entrée, il vit Roy arriver en courant, suivi par Jean, Alex et Olivia, qui brandirent aussitôt leur arme en voyant l'intrus.

L'expression de Riza en cet instant semblait dire : 'Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un... !' et elle affichait même un petit sourire fier.

Roy se précipita sur lui, et Edward se demanda un instant comment il allait bien pouvoir s'expliquer... mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la gifle partit avant...

Sonné, les yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise et la douleur, il ne resta debout que grâce à Roy qui l'attrapa par le col de la chemise ; ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il semblait vraiment furieux...

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?!"

Ed inspira profondément, mais ne trouva rien à répondre... sa joue lui faisait mal...

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ?! Pourquoi es-tu sorti seul ?!!"

Les larmes coulèrent... Il ne chercha même pas à les retenir... Alors que Roy semblait se calmer, il fit, entre deux sanglots :

"Je... je n'ai... pas le droit... ?"

Il porta une main à sa bouche, dans une tentative vaine pour rester silencieux... L'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie, et la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir... c'était un peu trop, en si peu de temps... Il baissa la tête...

"... Pas tout seul. Si tu veux sortir, je viens avec toi... Ne me refais plus peur comme ça..."

Il sentit Roy l'enlacer, et le serrer contre lui, lui demandant pardon. D'un signe de tête, Roy ordonna aux autres d'aller chercher l'homme qui gémissait dans l'herbe : Riza récupéra sèchement son carreau, ignorant les plaintes, et Alex hissa l'homme sur son épaule, sans ménagement, avant de l'emmener aux écuries pour interrogatoire...

Roy ramena le garçon à l'intérieur, via l'entrée de la cuisine, et l'installa sur une chaise ; puis il remplit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit.

"Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ?"

Edward ne répondit pas ; l'eau tanguait dans le verre, et il frottait sa joue endolorie.

"Pourquoi es-tu sorti à une heure pareille ?"

"Je... je voulais... il y avait... l'écureuil..." finit-il piteusement.

Roy le fixa un moment, stupéfait, puis éclata de rire. Sous les yeux ébahis du blond, il s'assit en face de lui, riant ; quand il se fut un peu calmé, il eut un sourire triste, et caressa la joue du prince là où il l'avait giflé...

"Je te demande pardon... J'ai eu tellement peur... Ne recommence pas ça, d'accord ?"

Il hocha brièvement la tête. C'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas du tout pensé à lui...

"Ed ? ... Je suppose que tu as faim ?"

"... hmm."

"Allez, tout va bien ! Il ne s'est rien passé, finalement, n'est-ce pas ?"

Pas de réponse. Ce simple silence réussit à faire paniquer Roy...

"... n'est-ce pas ? Edward ?"

Le garçon secoua la tête, s'essuyant les yeux d'une manche ; Roy se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre par les épaules :

"Edo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?"

"R-rien... je n'ai... il voulait... Roy, il voulait... me..."

Il ne termina pas ; l'angoisse était toujours présente, et tout cela avait ravivé des souvenirs qu'il souhaitait désespérément oublier... Roy le prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, comme d'habitude...

"Je comprends. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé..." La voix du blond lui parvint étouffée par sa chemise.

"... il m'a fait tomber... je n'ai pas bougé, je ne... il a voulu... Roy, pourquoi tous les hommes que je croise veulent faire _ça_ ... !"

Il le sentit lever les bras pour les passer autour de son cou, et il put voir les marques rouges sur ses paumes, là où il était tombé ; il l'enlaça un peu plus, ne voulant pas répondre... il s'écoula un petit moment avant que le garçon cesse de pleurer, puis reprenne...

"... je lui ai donné un coup de pied, et je me suis sauvé..."

"C'est très bien."

"... Riza était là..."

"Une chance, oui."

"... j'ai faim..."

Roy eut un rire, et s'écarta du blond ; il fut ravi de le voir sourire, et ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser. Edward le laissa faire. Quand ils se séparèrent, il s'essuya les yeux d'un mouvement vif et rejoignit sa propre chaise. À cet instant, Hugues s'écria :

"Bon ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ?!"

Ils sursautèrent en le voyant juste dans l'entrée de la cuisine, et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls depuis le début...

Gracia et Mme Howling semblaient sur le point de se jeter sur eux tant elles répétaient qu'ils étaient si mignons ensemble, et Hugues éclata de rire en se déplaçant vers les fourneaux pour en sortir le repas...

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'Edward était dans son lit, sur le point de s'endormir, la porte s'ouvrit et Jean passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, cherchant Roy des yeux : il le vit près de la fenêtre, fermant les rideaux soigneusement. 

"Oui ?"

"Euh..." hésita Jean, avec un coup d'oeil au garçon. "C'était juste pour dire que... on a fini le ménage."

"Ah ! Bien, j'arrive dans une seconde..."

Jean referma la porte, et Edward se redressa :

"Pourquoi ? Tu vas vérifier qu'ils ont tout fait... ?"

Roy eut un rire gêné, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et fit :

"Non, c'est juste que... je leur avais demandé de faire autre chose après, je vais leur expliquer... Je reviens tout de suite, d'accord ? Essaie de t'endormir..."

"Hum..." Mais il se recoucha docilement, rabattant les couvertures au-dessus de sa tête.

Roy soupira, puis sortit silencieusement de la chambre, et rejoignit rapidement les autres dans le grand salon du troisième étage. Dès qu'il entra, Hugues lui tendit immédiatement un épais ouvrage, relié de cuir, dont la dorure était usée ; le manuscrit était un peu poussiéreux, mais Roy se contenta de souffler dessus, pour dévoiler le dessin gravé sur la couverture noir...

"Le voilà !" fit Hugues avec un sourire.

"Et oui... Où était-il ?"

"Dans l'ancien grenier, une petite pièce au-dessus du lavoir... Roy, es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?"

"J'en suis persuadé..."

"Et tu vas y arriver ? Je veux dire, ça fait un moment que tu as laissé tomber la pratique..."

"Ce genre de choses, ça ne s'oublie pas ! Et puis, maintenant que j'ai les notes, je vais pouvoir réviser un peu."

"Quand ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'occuper d'Edward, quand est-ce que tu pourras relire tout ça ?"

"Il dors beaucoup... ça ira, j'aurais le temps... Merci à tous !"

Ils répondirent que ce n'était rien...

"Roy," insista Hugues, "tu crois_ vraiment_ que c'est une _bonne_ idée ?"

"Maes, est-ce que tu aurais oublier nos objectifs ? Moi pas. Même si Edward reste ma priorité, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner pour autant. Je sais bien à quoi tu penses : le Roi est plus fort, il a plus d'expérience, et tout ça... Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien."

"Sauf que là, tu tentes le diable... !"

"À la bonne heure !" fit Roy en se détournant, le livre sous le bras, retournant à la chambre.  
"Si je peux aider Edward grâce à lui, qu'il vienne... !"

* * *

_(Matsuyama) (mode fan en délire) Ah ! La scène des écureuils... (/mode fan en délire)_

_On s'est fait un trip avec les écureuils..._

_Le poll est toujours sur mon profile... merci. _


	20. Rassuré

_Chapitre 19 : Rassuré._

Le livre posé sur la table de nuit, Roy regardait le garçon dormir. Il affichait un petit sourire dans son sommeil, ses mèches dorées encadrant son visage, et il le trouvait adorable...

Il devait être près de minuit. Il avait commencé à lire dès qu'il était retourné dans la chambre ; mais la respiration calme et régulière du blond l'endormait presque, et il avait fini par abandonner. Depuis, il le contemplait, préférant encore le regarder plutôt que de dormir... De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dormir : il avait un peu froid, et c'était assez désagréable...

Il s'allongea mieux sur les couvertures. Ses mouvements devaient être engourdis, car ils réveillèrent Edward, qui gémit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Roy resta immobile.

"... Désolé. Rendors-toi..."

Edward leva la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Roy refusait de se coucher sous les couvertures... Il trouvait cela idiot : la cheminée de l'étage devait être éteinte depuis un moment, il ne faisait plus assez chaud pour rester ainsi en pyjama à l'air libre... Il se redressa sur un coude, sans prêter attention aux remarques de Roy ; au lieu de cela, il souleva un pan de la couverture et fit, en la rabattant sur eux :

"Imbécile..."

Il les recouvrit tous les deux et se rallongea, un bras autour de la taille de l'homme, qui n'osait toujours pas bouger... Roy avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais aussi un petit sourire en coin qu'Edward ne vit pas dans l'obscurité... Il releva la tête pour lui sourire, et se cala dans l'épaule de l'homme, qui replia son bras pour lui caresser les cheveux...

Il se rendormit doucement, avec un soupir de bien-être. Roy le fixait toujours, sa main jouant dans les mèches d'or ; il n'y aurait jamais cru... Un grand sourire éclaira ses traits.

"_Et bien... voilà déjà un grand pas de fait... !_"

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu s'endormir. Il n'y arrivait pas. Sentir le souffle du garçon, le léger contact de sa poitrine contre ses côtes quand il respirait, son bras qui le brûlait presque sur son ventre... tout cela le mettait fort mal à l'aise, et en même temps le remplissait de joie...

"_Il est tellement beau... Comment ai-je fait... ? Pourquoi moi, et pas cette fille ? Edo, qu'est-ce qui te plaît chez moi ? Est-ce que tu comprends seulement ce qui se passe... ?_"

"Tu sais..." chuchota-t-il dans le noir, au-dessus de la tignasse d'or tout près de lui... "Je n'ai pas voulu te répondre tout à l'heure... C'est dur de s'y habituer, mais... il y a des gens mauvais, partout... Tu es... merveilleusement beau... et ça... ça attire des ennuis, souvent... ces gens... ils ne pensent pas à toi... juste à leurs envies... Ils n'imaginent même pas le mal qu'ils peuvent te faire... ils n'en sont pas capables... Ils sont égoïstes, et ta beauté... ils la veulent, tout simplement... c'est dur, c'est affreux même... mais c'est comme ça..."

"_Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai giflé... je le regrette, profondément, mais... j'ai eu tellement peur... tu n'imagines même pas... peur de te perdre... je t'admire, tu sais... malgré cette vie de reclus, ce qui t'est arrivé... tu parles encore, tu arrives à sourire... tu es là... avec moi... Qu'est-ce que tu as vu en moi, qui te plaise ? Est-ce que je suis... ton premier amour... ? Pourquoi moi... ?_

_On dirait que je me plains... mais je suis tellement heureux, je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu m'as choisi... Tu es le Prince, tu es beau, tu es intelligent, tu peux avoir le royaume à tes pieds et tu t'entiches d'un comte exilé... pourquoi ?_

_Et moi... pourquoi est-ce que je m'accroche comme ça..._

_Hmm... Je sais bien pourquoi... ça ne se commande pas... et tu ressens la même chose... _

_... merde... je crois que tout le monde est mauvais, dans le fond..._"

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer... la chaleur dans son ventre n'avait rien à voir avec le contact du bras d'Edward... c'en était risible... D'un autre côté, il pouvait toujours se dire que c'était pour l'aider... Mais il en avait surtout envie...

Délicatement, il ôta les mèches du visage du prince. Sa peau était douce et chaude de sommeil ; il aimait tellement le sentir contre lui...

Edward remua. Avec un soupir, il se détourna pour se retrouver sur le dos, allongé près de l'homme, une main sur le ventre. La couverture avait glissé...

À travers les replis du vêtement trop grand, il voyait la blancheur de la peau, comme rayonnante dans l'obscurité de la chambre... Edward tourna la tête de côté, vers la fenêtre... La clavicule saillit sous la peau tendre, et l'hypnotisait presque... Prenant une grande inspiration, Roy avança une main...

Cette situation était bien différente des autres fois... Il n'avait jamais osé le toucher comme cela. La première fois, il était malade, et ils se connaissaient à peine... ensuite, Edward avait été trop méfiant, et c'était normal... dans la salle de bain, quand ils étaient arrivés, il était trop angoissé pour vraiment penser à ça... Mais là, Edward était juste endormi près de lui, et il s'était passé bien des choses depuis leur 'rencontre'...

Bientôt, la veste du pyjama fut écartée. Du bout des doigts, sa main parcourait la peau fine, délicatement ; en de longues caresses, elle suivit une veine sur le cou, descendit doucement jusque sur les côtes, remonta lentement sur la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait profondément... Il faillit sursauter en entendant le soupir d'aise s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes du garçon... Edward remua un peu, tournant la tête vers lui ; il sourit en écoutant les profonds soupirs, en voyant l'expression de bien-être sur son visage angélique... Sa main redescendit sur la hanche ; la peau était chaude, sous les couvertures, et ses doigts étaient froids... De faibles gémissements se joignirent aux soupirs ; Edward se cambra légèrement dans son sommeil, ramenant une main sur le torse de l'homme, où il agrippa inconsciemment sa chemise. Le sourire de Roy s'élargit...

"_C'est bien, ça... c'est bon signe... Ce sera sûrement plus facile que je ne le prévoyais..._"

* * *

Quand il se fut assuré qu'Edward lisait bien dans la bibliothèque, Roy referma silencieusement la porte, et se dirigea vers le lavoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, le long de l'allée qui entouraient les bassins, il ouvrit une porte qui se fondait dans le mur, et entra dans la pièce, refermant soigneusement à clé derrière lui...

* * *

Ed avait vu la porte se refermer. Roy allait encore s'isoler pendant plusieurs heures... Que pouvait-il bien faire ? En plus, cette fois-ci, il avait laissé Hugues avec lui, histoire qu'il n'aille pas fouiner dans le manoir à sa recherche... Que cachait-il donc... ? Il n'osait pas vraiment demandé, il avait peur que sa curiosité soit mal prise. Il ne voulait pas que Roy se fâche contre lui... De toute façon, il finirait bien par lui en parler...

Assis à la fenêtre, il délaissa son livre et regarda vers le bois. Les petites ombres rousses sautaient entre les touffes d'herbes, et il sourit.

Il n'était pas retourné dans le bois depuis... l'incident. Un long moment s'écoula, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement près de lui le fasse sursauter : Hugues était debout, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et le fixait.

"À quoi tu penses ?"

Ed détourna les yeux. Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Roy... Il ne voulait l'inquiéter davantage, il se rendait bien compte de tout ce que l'homme faisait pour lui depuis le début... et il ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de lui sans arrêt. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures de suite, régulièrement... pour être un peu en paix...

"Edward, tu pleures... ?"

Il eut un sursaut et s'essuya rapidement les yeux.

"Edward... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Le ton était différent. Il regarda Hugues, qui lui souriait gentiment... Après tout, il savait qu'il était digne de confiance. Roy lui faisait confiance, en tout cas. Peut-être aurait-il une réponse, finalement ? Cela ne demandait qu'un petit effort pour parler... Le regard bienveillant de l'homme le poussa à se confier.

"J'ai... ce soir-là... vous savez..."

"Je sais."

"Papa, il... il a dit... il a dit des choses, je... je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est... ça fait mal..."

Hugues s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à ses côtés. Ils étaient à présent face-à-face. N'avait-il pas déjà parlé de cette nuit à Roy ? Il avait caché des choses, et visiblement, cela le faisait souffrir...

"Tu en as parler à Roy ?"

"Non. Je veux pas lui en parler..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète..."

"Tu crois que souffrir en silence, c'est mieux ? Il finira par s'en rendre compte, et il s'en inquiétera encore plus."

"Je ne veux pas..."

"Bon... alors, j'écoute..."

Ed eut un petit sourire, et raconta ce que le Roi lui avait dit ce soir-là, au sujet de la mort de sa mère. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas pleurer, mais il se retint jusqu'au bout. Maes l'écouta sans l'interrompre (le garçon le faisait assez bien tout seul), et quand il termina, il le fixa pendant un long moment. "_Merde... qu'est-ce que je vais répondre à ça, moi... ?_" Il ôta lentement ses lunettes et les fit tourner entre ses doigts, réfléchissant.

"Edward... Ce genre de choses... c'est très fréquent, dans nos régions... C'est malheureux, mais c'est comme ça. Chaque semaine, il y a au moins une femme qui meure en couches. En général, c'est à cause du manque d'hygiène. Ou du manque de soins. Souvent, c'est dû à une maladie, une maladie des os. Malheureusement, beaucoup de femmes en sont atteintes... La Résistance s'occupe de ce problème, parmi tant d'autres : elle offre des locaux à peu près sains, et des médecins qui acceptent d'agir sans être payés... on voit plus souvent le contraire, d'ailleurs... La Reine était malade, Edward. C'est à cause de cette maladie, qu'elle n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Tu n'y es pour rien. Comment pourrais-tu l'être ? Ne penses plus à ça..."

Le garçon le fixa, les yeux grands ouverts. Un long moment s'écoula, tandis que Maes s'efforçait de soutenir le regard du prince, qui s'emplissait petit à petit de soulagement... Il détourna la tête et remit ses lunettes. Il se sentait mal...

Edward ne vit pas son malaise, et sourit timidement. Infiniment soulagé... Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers le bois, son sourire s'élargit un peu, et il replongea dans ses pensées.

Hugues descendit de la fenêtre et s'éloigna, pas vraiment fier de lui..." _Je savais qu'elle allait mal, mais... ça devait arriver, le Roi a toujours été comme ça... mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laissé ce gosse croire qu'il avait tué sa mère... !_"

* * *

Roy revint dans la bibliothèque à peu près deux heures plus tard. Il se sentait bien mieux, et fier de lui, confiant. Edward était toujours sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, les yeux fermés... Il sourit et se dirigea silencieusement vers lui ; le cuir du fauteuil crissa quand il s'assit, et Ed tourna la tête vers lui. Roy sourit.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent pendant quelques minutes, se regardant en silence.

Puis Edward sauta à terre et rejoignit l'homme sur le fauteuil, s'asseyant sur ses jambes, de côté, la tête posée contre son épaule. Roy ramena ses bras autour du blond et le serra contre lui. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, le garçon simplement appuyé sur lui, les mains sur ses cuisses, les mains de l'homme sur sa nuque et son épaule.

Ed ferma les yeux, et sourit. Il se sentait si bien comme ça...

Roy se contentait de l'observer... Son sourire l'encouragea à faire ce qu'il avait prévu.

Lentement, sa main sur la nuque du prince descendit dans le dos, très lentement, avec beaucoup de douceur, entre la caresse et l'effleurement... Edward ne bougea pas, mais il était indéniable qu'il sentait cette main descendre, de plus en plus bas, allant-et-venant le long de sa colonne vertébrale... Au bout d'un moment, les caresses se firent plus insistantes, et Ed frissonna : voilà que la deuxième s'y mettait elle-aussi, remontant de l'épaule à son cou, délicatement, pour lui faire relever la tête... les doigts effleuraient sa mâchoire, le faisant soupirer ; il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres, mais pas les yeux. Il voulait ressentir pleinement ces nouvelles sensations...

À dire vrai, il se sentait un peu perturbé. Il avait l'habitude des doux baisers de Roy, et des tendres étreintes qu'il lui offrait, un peu n'importe quand dans la journée... il aimait cela. Il se sentait bien. Mais là, c'était différent, et un peu inquiétant... mais pas désagréable. Et puis, c'était Roy... il lui faisait confiance...

La main dans son dos dévia lentement sa trajectoire, pour venir frôler ses côtes, s'attirant un nouveau soupir, plus fort. Ed n'était pas spécialement chatouilleux, mais les doigts aventureux qui suivaient le tracé de ses os, parcourant ses flancs, allant se perdre dans le creux de ses reins... c'était insupportable... Il étouffa un gémissement quand la deuxième descendit de son cou pour se balader sur son torse, en de douces caresses à travers sa fine chemise noire... Il avait chaud... cela lui était déjà arrivé... mais il connaissait suffisamment cette sensation pour se rendre compte que celle-ci était différente... Sans se contrôler, il leva les bras et se décala légèrement sur les jambes de Roy, pour venir l'enlacer, se collant à lui, frissonnant, ayant de plus en plus chaud... Il se sentait mal à l'aise dans son pantalon... C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une telle situation ; il était inquiet, un peu anxieux, même, mais... Roy était là. Son odeur... tellement rassurante...

En le voyant se coller à lui, les yeux toujours clos, Roy sourit, et laissa tomber doucement une main dans le creux des reins, l'autre continuant sa descente sur la cuisse du blond. Elle se rejoignirent presque... l'une par dessous, l'autre par dessus, dans des caresses qui ressemblaient à des massages, à travers le tissu du pantalon...

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brusquement, et il retira ses mains. Il crut entendre Edward grogner, et celui-ci leva la tête pour voir entrer le nouveau-venu : Hugues, sur le pas de la porte, regardant la scène avec des yeux ronds et un début de sourire...

"Le repas est presque prêt !" annonça-t-il gaiement, avant de repartir vers la cuisine, laissant la porte ouverte.

Roy soupira.

"On se lève ?" Il fut surpris, et très satisfait, de voir Edward le fixer avec un regard accusateur, avant d'émettre un gémissement plaintif et de s'enfouir à nouveau dans son épaule. Il rit doucement, et le souleva, s'attirant un cri de surprise ; il le porta jusqu'à la cuisine malgré ses protestations sonores...

* * *

"_Mon dieu... !_" soupira Edward, allongé sur son lit, un bras cachant ses yeux. "_Pourquoi c'est si long..._"

Il se redressa vivement dès que la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Roy entra, en tenue de nuit, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le bond le fixer avec impatience... Il monta sur le lit et s'allongea à son tour, sans un geste de plus. Edward s'empressa de les recouvrir, et se colla à lui sous les couvertures, cherchant sa chaleur, son contact... Roy savait très bien ce qu'il voulait, et il en était ravi.

Ed ne faisait plus cauchemars depuis qu'il avait commencé, et il semblait de plus en plus réclamer sa présence, ce qui, évidemment, le comblait de joie...

Il se tourna sur le côté, et laissa l'adolescent se blottir contre lui, la tête posée sur son torse. Il ramena son bras droit autour de ses épaules ; de l'autre main, il caressa d'un doigt les lèvres roses, par lesquelles il sentait le souffle du garçon s'accélérer... il descendit lentement sur le menton, suivant la ligne du cou, et se glissa ensuite sous la veste, provoquant un petit soupir...

"_Je suis si bien comme ça..._" Ed ferma les yeux, inspirant profondément...

L'autre main sur ses épaules, descendit à son tour, tandis que sa jumelle déboutonnait sa veste, parcourant la peau chaude de son torse ; elle descendit sur ses côtes, jusque sur la hanche, et le caressa lentement, délicatement...

Roy sourit en entendant la respiration du garçon se faire plus régulière, et continua à promener ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement endormi...

Il le contempla un long moment, lui caressant la joue, fixant sourire heureux qu'il affichait dans son sommeil... C'était tellement beau à voir... Il lui faisait confiance, c'était un sentiment précieux, qu'il voulait à tout prix conserver...

Il s'allongea mieux, gardant le blond contre lui, puis s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Quatre jours. Quatre jours que Roy passait à le taquiner, le rendant tremblant d'impatience jusqu'au soir... Il avait réfléchi, bien sûr... il avait beaucoup lu... Et maintenant, il attendait l'homme dans leur chambre, décidé, mais affreusement anxieux également...

Quand Roy entra, il trouva le prince assis sur le lit, levant la tête pour le voir s'avancer.

"Edward ? Qu'y-a-t-il ?"

"Il faut... qu'on parle..."

Roy fronça les sourcils. Parler ? De quoi ? Il s'assit rapidement à son tour, et attendit, fixant le garçon d'un regard inquiet.

"De quoi veux-tu parler ?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Edward se contenta de sauter dans ses bras, les faisant partir en arrière dans les oreillers. Roy était stupéfait, et ne réagit pas lorsque le garçon s'installa au-dessus de lui, allongé sur son torse, les jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Un long moment passa, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se reprenne.

"Euh... Ed ? Tu peux me dire ce que... ?"

Il fut interrompu par un baiser, timide et affectueux. Il répondit tout de suite.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Edward avait le visage rouge, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat étrange, que Roy n'avait jamais vu avant... Il sentait son corps chaud collé à lui, parcouru de légers frissons.

"Ed... ?"

Il fut infiniment surpris quand le garçon avança une main pour lui caresser le visage... Doucement, son regard se promena sur lui, et il finit par croiser à nouveau les perles noires qui le fixaient, attendant une explication. Quoiqu'au fond, Roy savait ce qui se passait...

"Roy... toi aussi... est-ce que toi aussi tu as envie de..."

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, Roy se trouva sans réponse. Pouvait-il lui dire comme ça ? Il risquait de lui faire peur, de le décevoir... Il ne pouvait pas non plus mentir en répondant 'non'...

"Que veux-tu entendre ?"

Ed le fixa une seconde, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans un geste d'incertitude.

"... Sois sincère..."

Un silence.

"La réponse est oui..."

Il vit Ed inspirer un grand coup et paniqua.

"Mais, écoute, je... je ne veux pas..."

Un doigt sur sa bouche l'interrompit. Il contempla le visage souriant du blond, sans comprendre. Ed se rapprocha de lui, et commença :

"Je ne suis pas complètement stupide... Et même si j'en ai l'air, je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais bien ce qui m'est arrivé... et je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui se passe entre deux personnes amoureuses. C'est vrai que j'ai un peu peur... plutôt beaucoup même... mais... Toi, tu es différent... Tu m'aimes... Tu ne me feras pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?"

Roy ne sut quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle attitude de la part du blond... Lui qui pensait qu'il aurait au contraire à lui expliquer, le rassurer, le convaincre... ! Et là, c'était Edward qui lui demandait ! Il avait été stupide... À force de s'inquiéter, il n'avait pas vu que le prince allait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne le pensait... Dire qu'il le croyait traumatisé... visiblement, il s'était bien remis... !

Son manque de réaction fit douter le blond :

"Roy... tout ce que tu fais depuis quelques jours... c'est bien... pour me rassurer, non ? C'est parce que tu en as envie... ?"

Toujours pas de réponse. Il se contentait de le fixer, presque euphorique...

"Roy... ? Je... Je veux le faire... avec toi... Dis... ?"

Il se ressaisit. Ce qui se traduisit par un clignement des yeux et une grande inspiration.

"Oui ! Ed... euh... Très bien." se reprit-il d'un ton plus calme. Bien qu'intérieurement, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser de bonheur. Enfin... !

Edward sourit. Un large sourire, toutefois teinté d'inquiétude. Roy reprit le contrôle de lui-même, et fit d'un ton rassurant :

"Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?"

Ed eut un petit rire : "Tu dis ça à chaque fois... Et je te crois." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Alors que Roy approfondissait le baiser, il leva les bras pour venir enlacer le blond ; du bout des doigts, il lui caressa lentement le dos, le faisant soupirer contre ses lèvres, avant de redescendre devant lui, pour déboutonner la chemise de nuit couleur saumon... Ed l'embrassait toujours, et fit un mouvement des épaules pour aider l'homme à le débarrasser de sa chemise, qui glissa lentement avant de finir sur le sol. Ses mains caressaient à présent la peau exposée, provoquant de grands frissons dans le corps du blond, qui entrecoupait le baiser pour reprendre son souffle de temps en temps...

Roy le fit basculer sur le côté, et la situation s'inversa : Ed s'allongea dans les oreillers, et regarda l'homme s'installer au-dessus de lui, un éclat de peur dans ses yeux dorés. Roy le vit, et lui sourit. Dans un nouveau baiser, il laissa courir ses mains sur la poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement... Il releva juste assez la tête pour chuchoter à l'oreille du garçon :

"Ed... n'aie pas peur, mon ange... Tout va bien..."

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire le chapitre en entier sur mon forum]_**

Edward avait fermé les yeux, et essaya d'écouter ce que l'homme lui disait. Il se força à se détendre, ce ne fut pas facile, la sensation était vraiment oppressante...

Roy sourit, attendri, devant l'effort qu'il faisait, et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe pour l'encourager.

Edward ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, et vit le sourire du brun... Qui se transforma sans qu'il le veuille en rictus méprisant, rappelant dangereusement... celui du baron...

Le visage d'Envy s'imposa à son esprit, et Ed hurla de peur, fermant les yeux, et se débattant violemment.

Roy ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait ; mais quand il l'entendit hurler de douleur et le supplier, il sut immédiatement à quoi le garçon pensait. Alors, de son mieux, il le maintint immobile, retirant son doigt pour attraper les poignets du prince, qui criait et se débattait... Il lui parla, longtemps, tentant de le calmer, presque allongé sur lui, sans pour autant l'étouffer...

Au bout de longues minutes interminables, Ed cessa de bouger complètement, le souffle rauque, en sueur, les yeux mi-clos... Roy attendit encore, et après un moment de silence, Ed parla.

"... je... suis désolé..."

"Quoi... ?"

"J'ai... tout gâché..."

Roy soupira et le relâcha, avant de l'enlacer, toujours couché sur lui.

"Mais non, voyons... C'est normal, que tu penses à ça... Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"E... Envy..." De faibles sanglots s'échappèrent des lèvres sèches. Roy jugea le moment opportun pour dire :

"Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, Edo... Ça, je peux te le promettre."

"Tu... me protégeras... ?"

"Non, Ed... Il ne reviendra plus te voir... Jamais."

"Tu... qu'est-ce que tu... ?"

"Il est mort, Edo... c'est fini. C'est son souvenir, qu'il faut combattre, maintenant. Si tu veux, on peut arrêter, pour ce soir..."

"Mort... ?"

"Oui. C'est moi qui l'aies tué. Quand je suis allé te chercher..."

"Tu... as tué... ?"

"Je suis désolé..."

"... pour moi ?"

Roy haussa les sourcils devant le timide sourire qu'affichait le blond. Edward leva les bras pour les passer autour de son cou, l'attirant à lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule...

"Je t'aime..."

Roy soupira.

"Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir."

Ed se dégagea pour le regarder, interrogateur.

"Mais... on..."

"Tu es trop fatigué pour continuer, Edward. On a le temps..."

"Mais... et toi... ?"

"J'attendrai. Ce n'est pas moi qui compte, c'est toi..."

"Imbécile !" Roy ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, se reculant légèrement. Ed semblait furieux...

"Tu vas me laisser comme ça ? À penser encore à toutes ces choses... ? On a commencé, il faut qu'on termine, sinon, je te garantie que tu ne vas pas beaucoup dormir, cette nuit... !"

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire le chapitre en entier sur mon forum]_**

Écroulés l'un sur l'autre, cherchant leur souffle, ils mirent un long moment avant de se reprendre... Ed ouvrit les yeux, les bras autour de la nuque de Roy, et il lui sourit quand il leva la tête vers lui. Roy se décala sur le côté, le libérant de son poids, et le blond vint se blottir contre lui, en sueur, toujours haletant, et complètement épuisé...

Roy les recouvrit du mieux qu'il put, et, avant de s'endormir, Edward murmura... :

"... Merci."

* * *

_(Matsuyama) ... que dire ? Je ne peux plus rien écrire, mon clavier est inondé... (avec quoi, ça, à vous de voir XD) Olàlà, je gâche l'ambiance, c'est pas normal..._

(Kin Yu) Fiouu...


	21. Pénétrer les défences ennemies

_Chapitre 20 : Pénétrer les défenses ennemies_

Roy se réveilla le premier. Il faisait encore noir dans la chambre... Il baissa les yeux : Edward était inerte contre son torse, profondément endormi, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage caché par les mèches blondes qui s'étalaient autour de lui. Il était magnifique... Et épuisé. Roy retint un petit rire satisfait.

Puis il soupira tristement...

"_Edward..._"

"_Je suis désolé... J'ai fait une erreur, et tu risques d'en souffrir... Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça..._"

"Tu vois," chuchota-t-il, dans l'obscurité. "Quand j'étais gamin, je pensais qu'il suffisait de parler pour se faire entendre. Qu'on pouvait régler tous les problèmes ainsi... Mais j'ai vite compris que ça ne se passait jamais comme ça... C'est pour cette raison que j'ai rejoint la Résistance, quand j'ai eu quatorze ans. Je voulais me battre pour mes idéaux, pour le bien du peuple que je voyais souffrir, pour la justice, et le bonheur du pays... toutes ces idées que les autres partageaient avec moi... Des idées stupides, mais qui valaient la peine qu'on meurt pour elles...

Moi, j'étais prêt. À mourir pour défendre notre cause. En me battant. Pour le peuple...

Pardonne-moi... je le suis toujours... mais... c'est difficile, maintenant, d'avoir la volonté d'aller jusqu'au bout. Parce que tu es là..."

"_J'aurais dû faire attention. Je n'aurais pas dû laisser tout ça s'installer... Pourquoi ai-je insisté ? Maintenant je suis coincé..._"

"Pardon, Edward..."

Il se dégagea délicatement de la prise du jeune homme, puis se leva sans bruit. Il s'habilla rapidement, et quitta la chambre, pour descendre jusqu'aux lavoirs... Où il passa le reste de la nuit à s'entraîner.

* * *

Dans un long gémissement, Edward s'étira mollement, repoussant les draps... 

Après un moment, il finit par ouvrir un oeil encore embué de sommeil, et regarda vaguement autour de lui.

"... Roy... ?"

Il se redressa sur un coude, légèrement inquiet, et ne put que constater qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement, sans prendre la peine de se doucher, et descendit jusqu'aux cuisines. Maes et les deux cuisinières, Gracia et Mme Howling, étaient déjà en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

"Salut Edo ! Tu as faim, j'espère ?"

"Vous... n'auriez pas vu Roy... ?"

"... ? Roy ? Il n'est pas avec toi ?"

"Ben... non..."

Maes s'agita sur son siège. "Heu... ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'il... heu, va finir par arriver... n'est-ce pas ?"

Edward ne répondit rien et ressortit.

Il passa la journée à parcourir tout le manoir, de plus en plus inquiet et effrayé. Mais il ne trouva Roy nulle part.

Lorsque revint le soir, il regagna anxieusement sa chambre.

Personne...

Fatigué d'avoir cherché toute la journée, il se coucha tristement ; le doute, l'incertitude, l'angoisse, mais aussi une pointe de colère et de déception s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et il eut énormément de mal à s'endormir ce soir-là...

* * *

Maes entra dans la bibliothèque dans l'intention de retrouver ce fabuleux roman qu'il voulait à tout prix faire lire à Gracia... Mais en voyant Edward recroquevillé dans le fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, il abandonna cette idée pour le moment. S'avançant en silence, il se rendit compte que le prince pleurait... 

Levant la tête, Ed aperçut le barbu qui le fixait, et essuya rapidement ses yeux d'un geste rageur... La situation était déjà assez difficile sans qu'il faille que les autres se croient obligés d'avoir pitié de lui... ! Il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et ne bougea pas.

Maes ne bougea pas non plus... Il se demandait ce qui avait encore bien pu arriver... Alors il s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face du garçon, et demanda gentiment :

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Un long silence. Ed ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait confier une telle chose à cet homme... Mais Maes était gentil, et amusant ; il pouvait lui faire confiance... Alors, à voix basse, les yeux baissés sur le tapis du sol, il expliqua ce qui le tourmentait. Après cette nuit merveilleuse, Roy refusait tout simplement de le voir... Il n'avait pas pu disparaître du manoir, c'était donc la seule explication possible... Et elle était très douloureuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Roy l'évitait ainsi...

Maes resta stupéfait. D'abord sous la surprise - s'il s'était attendu à entendre _ça_ – puis petit-à-petit sous la colère : Roy accumulait les bourdes, que diable lui était-il encore passé par la tête ?! Remarquant les joues humides du blond, qui tentait vainement de se retenir, il sourit d'un air doux, et dit :

"Edo... je vais aller lui parler, d'accord ?"

Le prince releva vivement la tête, ses grands yeux d'or brillants de reconnaissance...

* * *

Maes retourna à la cuisine, et fut satisfait d'y trouver son ami, occupé à préparer son repas qu'il comptait sûrement prendre dans sa cachette... Il s'avança à grands pas, ses chaussures claquant sur les dalles ; Roy se tourna vers lui avec une expression intriguée, et lui fit face en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus près... 

À deux pas de lui, Maes s'arrêta, lui lança un regard noir, et... lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

Roy recula sous le choc, une main sur sa mâchoire, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu es vraiment con, tu le sais ?!"

Silence choqué du brun, toujours stupéfait...

"Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?!"

Une étincelle de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux de Roy ; il baissa la tête, honteux.

"Tu peux m'expliquer ?"

"... je ne peux pas..."

"Pourquoi ça ?"

"Je ne veux pas le voir pleurer..."

Un silence.

"Et tu crois qu'il se sent comment, en ce moment ?! Tu l'as dragué, tu l'as fait tombé amoureux de toi, tu as couché avec lui, et maintenant tu le laisses tomber ?! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'il endure, _lui_ ?! À cause de tes conneries et de tes idées stupides, tu le fais souffrir ! Tu t'en rends compte ?! Tu dis que tu l'aimes ? Alors vas t'expliquer !!"

Roy n'avait pas bougé. Il accusa le sermon de son ami sans broncher. Après tout, il avait entièrement raison...

Voyant que Roy ne réagissait pas, Maes lui ordonna d'attendre. Ce dernier se garda bien de désobéir...

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, poussant le prince devant lui. Edward ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant Roy, mais celui-ci baissa la tête, cachant son regard. Maes obligea le garçon à avancer, puis le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, et d'un signe de tête, intima à Roy d'en faire de même.

Puis Maes déclara :

"Ed, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à te dire... !" Puis il les laissa seuls, et sortit de la cuisine...

Un long silence, tendu, s'installa. Roy gardait obstinément la tête baissée, refusant de croiser le regard du blond, qu'il devinait inquiet...

"Edward, je..." Du coin de l'oeil, il le vit se redresser sur sa chaise... Il soupira.

"Je suis désolé..." Il ne sut pas comment réagit Edward, car il regardait toujours le sol.

"Je ne veux pas... te faire encore... pleurer."

"Je pleurerai pas. C'est promis."

Roy releva la tête dans un réflexe ; le prince avait le regard si plein de peur... et d'espoir... Il se sentit mal à l'aise, et s'agita sur sa chaise. S'il disait cela... il n'aurait plus aucune chance.

"Je suis désolé. C'était une erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis vraiment désolé..."

Un long silence. Le temps qu'Edward réalise de quoi il parlait. Sa vision se brouilla un instant, mais il respira un grand coup pour se retenir.

"Tu... ça veut dire que... tu ne..." Il ne termina pas : Roy hocha rapidement la tête, avant de se détourner. Il entendit le garçon se lever précipitamment, puis le bruit de ses pas tandis qu'il s'échappait de la cuisine.

* * *

Maes n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'Edward passa en courant devant lui, se précipitant vers sa chambre. Avec un très mauvais pressentiment, il retourna à la cuisine, où il vit Roy toujours assis, le visage dans ses mains. Il s'approcha. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleure ?!"

"... c'est encore... la meilleure solution."

"Ce n'est pas mon avis !"

"Je t'expliquerai, bientôt. Et aux autres en même temps. Mais arrêtes de parler de ça, s'il-te-plaît..."

Le ton désespérément triste de son ami incita Maes à se taire. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il était certain que, quand il comprendrait, cela ne lui plairait pas du tout...

* * *

La porte claqua contre le mur quand Ed entra dans sa chambre. Il la referma vivement, s'adossant un instant pour reprendre son souffle... 

"_C'était une erreur..._"

... puis se laissa tomber en travers du lit, secoué de sanglots silencieux. Il resta ainsi un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que la lumière du soir envahisse la chambre. Épuisé, blessé et furieux... il finit par s'endormir, toujours en larmes.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit doucement... 

Roy entra silencieusement, la refermant derrière lui sans bruit. Edward était recroquevillé sur le lit, dos à la porte, toujours habillé, et au-dessus des couvertures ; Roy avança lentement, puis s'installa à ses côtés. Il fixa longtemps la tresse dorée, tombée sur les draps... Il leva une main, et, délicatement, attrapa une petite mèche blonde, qu'il caressa entre ses doigts. Il s'écoula ainsi encore un long moment, avant qu'il ne chuchote dans l'obscurité...

"Si tu savais comme je regrette... Ed... Je n'ai pas le choix... Je m'en veux, tu sais, énormément, mais... j'ai prêté serment... je ne peux pas partir maintenant... J'ai juré que j'étais prêt à mourir pour le peuple, et je ne romprai pas cette promesse... Mais toi... Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi... Je préfère encore que tu me détestes plutôt que tu me regrettes... Si je meurs... ça ira mieux... Je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai... abusé de ta confiance... je sais que je te rends triste en ce moment, mais... ça passera, tu verras... ça ira mieux, si tu me détestes..."

Le silence s'installa dans la chambre. Roy fixait la tignasse d'or d'un oeil trouble, puis se leva délicatement. Assis sur le bord du lit, il se figea soudain en entendant une petite voix s'élever depuis l'oreiller :

"Alors, c'est ça... ce que tu fais depuis des jours, quand tu disparais pendant des heures... Tu t'entraînes à faire de l'alchimie pour aller combattre mon père... ?"

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite... S'être fait surprendre dans son monologue le mettait assez mal à l'aise... Il finit tout de même par avouer.

"... oui. C'est ça..."

Un silence.

"Tu es un imbécile."

"Je sais..."

"Tu vas te faire tuer..."

"Probablement..."

"Et ça ne te fais rien ? Tu es prêt à mourir pour ça ?"

"_Ça_ comme tu dis, c'est le peuple... c'est le royaume... c'est l'avenir de nos familles, de nos amis, de notre pays... Et oui, je suis prêt à mourir pour ça."

"Et moi... ?"

La question qu'il redoutait...

"Edward... je comprends que tu sois en colère..."

"Je ne suis pas en colère ! Je suis furieux !" cria le garçon en se relevant brusquement. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! Que tu préfères mourir plutôt que... !"

Il s'interrompit, une main sur la bouche... Roy n'osa pas le regarder, fixant le sol. Il savait bien que c'était un choix douloureux... mais il l'avait fait, et il ne pouvait revenir sur sa parole.

"Ed... je..."

"Tais-toi ! Sors d'ici !!"

Il ne vit pas l'oreiller voler vers lui, et le reçut en plein visage. Le ton haineux du garçon lui fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein coeur... Il se leva et avança vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il ajouta :

"Edward... je sais ce que je fais... Pardonnes-moi, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis..."

Pour toute réponse, ce fut cette fois-ci la lampe de chevet qui fonça sur lui ; il s'écarta et elle s'écrasa contre le mur. Sans vouloir voir le regard assassin du blond, il sortit de la chambre les larmes aux yeux...

* * *

Trois jours passèrent. Edward s'enferma dans sa chambre tout ce temps, malgré le fait que Hugues tenta plusieurs fois par jour de le faire sortir, ou même parler. Le prince resta cloîtré dans un mutisme obstiné, ignorant royalement les paroles un tant soit peu réconfortantes de Hugues, négligeant même de se nourrir correctement... 

De son côté, Roy évitait soigneusement le sujet en se concentrant sur le fait que dans trois autres jours, ils infiltreraient le Château une seconde fois...

Le soir du troisième jour après leur dispute, Roy rassembla toute l'équipe dans le hall, afin de leur expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Cela fait, il fit se rapprocher Olivia et Riza, qui obéirent docilement.

"Tu ne nous a pas dit ce que nous allions faire !" asséna Olivia.

"Oui je... j'ai quelque chose de plus important à vous demander. Olivia, Riza... vous êtes nos meilleurs éléments. Vous êtes des combattantes hors pair, et pour cela... je vous demande de rester ici..."

Coupant court aux protestations des deux femmes, il expliqua :

"Je voudrais que vous veilliez sur Edward. Restez ici, avec lui... Protégez-le. J'ai plus confiance en vous qu'en quiconque d'autre pour cela..."

Un long silence. Devant l'air extrêmement sérieux et triste de leur jeune chef, elles acceptèrent. Il baissa la tête en signe de remerciement, mais la releva aussitôt qu'une voix glaciale se fit entendre dans le hall.

"Et moi ?"

Il se retourna vivement ; devant la porte qui menait aux escaliers, le prince les regardait fixement, son regard brûlant d'une colère sourde. Roy retint anxieusement son souffle...

"Tu crois que je vais rester ici... ? Tu crois que je vais sagement attendre ici, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me dire que vous êtes morts ou emprisonnés ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sans rien faire ?!"

"Edward, écoute..."

"Non, cette fois c'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Ce que vous comptez faire, aussi bien armés et entraînés que vous soyez, c'est tout simplement suicidaire ! Ce n'est pas avec le peu que tu sais en alchimie que tu vas faire le poids contre mon père. Il a de l'expérience. Et il est puissant. Vous allez vous faire massacrer ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, de toute façon ? Entrer dans le Château ? En admettant que vous réussissiez à ne pas être arrêtés par les gardes, et après ? Vous allez réussir à éviter tous les soldats ? Les nobles qui parcourent les couloirs ? Tous ces gens en alerte qui n'attendent qu'un signe pour vous tomber dessus ? Et ensuite ? Contre le Roi vous n'avez aucune chance ! Vous n'aurez même pas l'effet de surprise... ! Vous allez tous vous faire tuer, vous en avez conscience ?!"

Il s'interrompit, le souffle court, le temps de les regarder un à un...

"Si vous aviez un tant soit peu de jugeote, vous auriez préparé un plan. Vous n'auriez plus à vous soucier des soldats, et vous pourriez même surprendre mon père... Mais au lieu de ça... vous préférez suivre les ordres d'un imbécile... !"

Un grand silence, tandis que Roy baissait les yeux, conscient des regards posés sur lui, plus ou moins gênés...

"Un imbécile tellement lâche qu'il préfère tous vous entraîner à la mort plutôt que prendre le temps de m'écouter..."

Le silence devint lourd, affreusement gênant pour Roy, qui sentait l'assurance des autres baisser d'un cran. Puis, pour achever de le couvrir de honte, le vieux Grumman s'avança de quelques pas vers le garçon.

"Vous, Altesse... vous avez un plan... ?"

Edward se redressa dignement, le regard flamboyant de détermination, et aussi d'une assurance que Roy ne lui avait encore jamais vue...

"Pour commencer, vous devez faire en sorte que le Roi baisse sa garde. Qu'il fasse cesser les recherches, et qu'il reprenne confiance. Qu'il pense reprendre la situation en main. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il sera confiant que vous pourrez le surprendre..."

* * *

Évidemment, le plan d'Edward était parfait. Mais cela impliquait de le mettre en danger, et cela, Roy s'y refusait catégoriquement, ce qui énervait profondément le garçon, qui se sentait horriblement vexé. Durant la journée qui suivit, Roy découvrit une autre facette de la personnalité du prince : au-delà de son apparence et son air de fragilité, il possédait un fort caractère, têtu, déterminé, diaboliquement intelligent, et surtout, un charisme indéniable, qui l'aida à convaincre les autres. Finalement, Roy se retrouva seul contre tous, et il dut bientôt abandonner la partie : Edward avait gagné, et il s'attelait maintenant à trouver un moyen de faire cesser les recherches de Bradley à son sujet... 

Le soir, deux jours avant le départ décidé, Riza fit une étrange découverte dans les bois... Elle entra prestement dans la cuisine, alors que tout le monde dînaient, et annonça avec un grand sourire :

"Hugues ! Tu trouvais bizarre que les réserves de viandes du saloir diminuent un peu trop rapidement ? J'ai trouvé pourquoi !"

Et elle tira de derrière son dos... Winry.

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Je suis productive, en ce moment !_

(Kin Yu) ... ... (é.è') Tu étais censée me laisser faire, depuis le chapitre du château...

_(M) Oui, mais j'avais envie !!_

(KY) ... quand même...


	22. L'attaque

_Chapitre 21 : L'attaque._

"Vous savez tout, Votre Majesté..."

Le Roi garda le silence, et fixa la jeune fille d'un regard perçant. Quelque chose clochait dans son histoire, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi...

"Rappelles-moi qui est cet homme... ?"

Winry inspira profondément avant de répéter :

"Il s'appelle Slum, Majesté. Ce n'est qu'un pilleur de ferme, mais il travaille seul, c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai engagé. Grâce à ses talents de pisteur, j'ai retrouvé la trace du prince, comme je vous l'ai expliqué. Je vous demande de lui laisser la liberté, en raison des risques qu'il a pris pour nous..."

"Des risques ?"

"Montrez-lui, Slum..."

L'homme releva sa veste abîmée, et dévoila la cicatrice sur son ventre, un peu au-dessus du nombril ; elle était toute récente, mais avait visiblement été soignée.

"C'était... ?"

"Un carreau d'arbalète, Votre Majesté. J'ai été surpris, mais j'ai pu m'enfuir après avoir localisé votre fils le Prince."

"Où est-il ?"

"Dans une vieille grange abandonnée, au sud de la ville, tout près du bois."

"... parfait. Tu as pris une très bonne initiative, Winry. Je t'en suis très reconnaissant. Vous pouvez disposer, à présent, je vais envoyer Bradley et ses hommes à cette... grange."

Winry et Slum s'inclinèrent, avec élégance pour l'une, maladresse pour l'autre, puis sortirent de la salle du trône.

Une fois dans la cour, l'homme parla :

"Merci, Mademoiselle. Je vous dois la vie."

"Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier... Tenez, votre or, comme promis."

L'homme prit la bourse de cuir, mais resta planté devant elle. Voyant son hésitation, Winry fit :

"Ce n'est pas grand chose. Vous pourriez gagner plus si vous savez envers qui être loyal..."

Il partit.

* * *

Peu après le lever du soleil, les soldats arrivèrent à la grange. Edward attendait, assis dans une vieille charrette cassée, et se laissa docilement emmener lorsque Bradley le fit monter devant lui. Ils retournèrent au Château dans la plus grande discrétion.

Bradley amena le prince jusqu'à la salle du trône, où le Roi les attendait. Aussitôt qu'il vit son fils, il se précipita vers lui.

"Enfin ! Enfin de retour ! Merci Lord Bradley, vous avez été très efficace ! Soyez sûr que vous serez récompensé..."

"Ma seule récompense sera d'égorger moi-même le bâtard qui a osé- !"

"Oui, oui, vous ferez cela... Vous pouvez partir."

En réalité, c'était un ordre, et Bradley et ses soldats obéirent rapidement.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis, le Roi perdit son sourire. Il gifla le prince, qui recula d'un pas, un peu sonné... Winry, cachée derrière la porte dérobée, au fond de la salle, retint une exclamation de surprise d'une main sur la bouche.

"On peut dire que tu m'en auras fait voir de toutes les couleurs... Six semaines, depuis qu'ils t'ont enlevé la première fois... Je jure que ça ne se reproduira pas..."

Sans prévenir, il posa la main sur le front du garçon, qui ne bougea pas.

"Tu es un peu chaud..." Edward se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

"C'est toi qui me donnes chaud..." Sans y prêter attention, le Roi continua :

"Si longtemps dehors, c'est un miracle que ailles bien. Mais tu as de la fièvre, je vais t'emmener à ta chambre, tu pourras t'y reposer... Et bien sûr, interdiction d'en sortir."

Il lui attrapa le bras et le conduisit à travers les couloirs, jusqu'à leurs appartements, dans lesquels il trouva une autre chambre que celle du prince - après tout, il y avait eu un meurtre dans la sienne... - et l'ouvrit rapidement, avant de pousser son fils à l'intérieur. Sans prêter attention à la jeune fille, il referma soigneusement la porte à clé.

* * *

Winry se demandait un peu ce qui se passait... personne ne lui avait expliqué exactement ce qui allait arriver. Étrangement, le Roi l'avait laissée entrer avec Edward, et à présent, ils étaient tous deux enfermés dans cette chambre...

Accoudé sur le bord de la fenêtre, le prince regardait le paysage d'un air tranquille. Elle s'approcha.

"... Ed ?" Il tourna vers elle un grand sourire :

"Tu as été parfaite !"

"Euh... merci, mais... maintenant, que fait-on ?"

"On attend. Ce soir..."

* * *

"Alors, finalement... tu les aime bien ?"

Edward, installé dans le fauteuil au milieu de la chambre, s'essuyait vigoureusement les cheveux, encore humides du bain qu'il venait de prendre. Sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, et sans ceinture, le pantalon qu'il portait était un peu trop lâche... Winry, assise au pied du lit, en face de lui, se sentait tendue et angoissée. Sa jalousie ne l'avait pas quittée, et elle voulait absolument discuter ce soir.

"Oui ! Ils sont très sympathiques ! Il faut les connaître..."

"Et, en un mois et demi, tu as suffisamment fait connaissance... ?"

"Bah ! Oui... Et puis, ils se sont occupés de moi, et ils sont très gentils. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh je... je me demandais juste... enfin... tu leur fais confiance ?"

"Oui. Sans hésitation."

Il posa sa serviette au sol. Winry suivit le geste, les yeux fixés sur les motifs bleutés... Il leva les bras pour se coiffer, mais sans peigne ni brosse, ce fut assez compliqué. Il s'arrêta quand il sentit les mains de Winry dans ses cheveux...

"Euh... tu fais quoi ?"

"Je t'aide..."

"Ah... d'accord..."

Un long silence s'écoula, tandis que Winry démêlait les mèches dorées à l'aide de sa broche à trois dents. Cela prit un peu de temps, mais elle finit par s'écarter, avec regrets.

"Et cet homme... Mustang ?"

"Roy ? Bah, il est comme les autres..."

"Vraiment ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Il t'a regardé pendant tout le repas, le soir où cette femme m'a trouvée..."

"Ah..."

Edward détourna la tête, pour cacher son petit sourire. Il pouvait peut-être bien lui dire ce qu'il en était... elle était son amie, après tout.

"En fait... Roy est spécial."

"Pourquoi tu l'appelles par son prénom ?"

"Et bien... parce qu'il est _spécial_..." fit-il avec un rire gêné, se levant pour s'accouder au bord de la fenêtre.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Winry s'approcha doucement, pour s'accouder également, tout près de lui.

Quant il sentit le jeune fille se rapprocher, pour se coller à son bras, il tourna la tête vers elle, intrigué.

Et...

Il recula brusquement.

"Winry... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Elle poussa un petit soupir, le rouge aux joues.

"Je t'embrasse..."

"... Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je t'aime, Edward."

* * *

"Parfait ! Tout marche comme prévu ! Il n'y a plus que deux soldats qui patrouillent, on va pouvoir s'en occuper sans problème... !"

"Très bien. On y va. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire !"

Tous hochèrent la tête, et se dispersèrent en petits groupes. Les deux gardes ne comprirent pas ce qu'il leur arrivait ; après les avoir envoyé faire une sieste forcée, Roy, Hugues, Olivia et Havoc pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée, en toute discrétion, tandis que les autres les imitaient par d'autres entrées.

* * *

"... Quoi ?"

"Cet homme aussi, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Roy ?"

"Oh ! Je le savais ! Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser t'emmener encore une fois ! Edward, cet homme est comme les autres... !"

Une main sur sa bouche, dure, furieuse, l'interrompit. Elle regarda le prince avec des yeux ronds, surprise du regard noir avec lequel il la fixait.

"Non... ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne le connais pas !" Il retira sa main, en terminant :"Il est sincère..."

"Alors, c'est vrai !... Attends voir... tu le savais... ?"

"Bien sûr..."

"Mais... !"

"C'est pour ça que je l'appelle par son prénom..."

Un silence. Winry était clairement choquée. Ses yeux s'embuèrent tandis qu'elle portait une main tremblante à sa bouche. Elle recula d'un pas, et Edward sembla chagriné.

"Je suis désolé, Winry... Je ne t'aime pas comme tu le voudrais... Tu es comme une soeur pour moi, et je... je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre..."

Elle lui tourna brusquement le dos, pour qu'il ne voit pas ses larmes. Edward était gêné : Hugues l'avait taquiné sur ce sujet, et Roy avait même failli en être jaloux... ! S'il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils aient raison... Que pouvait-il faire, à présent ? Comment se comporter avec Winry sachant qu'elle l'aimait, et que ce n'était pas réciproque... ? Qu'elle était... jalouse de Roy ?

Il se sentit tout d'un coup bien seul... Si sa meilleure amie se mettait à le détester... Que pouvait-il faire... ?

"Winry... il est tard... On devrait peut-être..."

"Oui... ! Tu as raison. Dormons... Oh, mais... !"

Un silence. Et oui, ils étaient enfermés tous les deux dans une chambre ne contenant qu'un seul lit...

* * *

À présent parcourant les couloirs du Château, Roy et ses compagnons constatèrent avec soulagement, que tout se déroulait selon le plan du Prince. Ils n'avaient fait aucun mauvaise rencontre, et se dirigeaient vers la grande salle que Riza avait trouvé lors de leur première intrusion, l'endroit où était entreposé l'or...

"Maintenant, il faut qu'on trouve le Roi... Havoc et Olivia, allez-y. Moi, je débloque cette porte, elle est verrouillée avec de l'alchimie... Hugues, fais le guet !"

Ils obéirent, et Havoc et Olivia disparurent dans l'obscurité des couloirs. Après avoir examiné la porte vitrée, sans serrure, Roy traça grossièrement avec une craie le cercle approprié, et l'enclencha. La porte brilla un instant, avant de s'ouvrir tout naturellement devant eux. Les caisses d'or s'empilaient jusqu'au plafond, certaines ouvertes laissant voir leur précieux contenu. Ils entrèrent.

"Hugues, maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire..."

"Bien compris. J'espère que les autres attendent au bon endroit..."

L'un des groupes, en effet, était censé être positionné juste au-dessous de la fenêtre la plus proche. Attrapant la grosse corde qui pendait à son épaule, Hugues ouvrit la petite réserve en face de la salle d'or ; une fois la corde solidement attachée, il amena les caisses une par une, avant de les descendre lentement par la fenêtre, où Riza, Armstrong et Falman attendaient... Quant à Roy, il s'éloigna, pour rechercher le Roi.

* * *

Assis d'un côté et de l'autre du lit, Edward et Winry se tournaient le dos, dans un silence affreusement gêné.

"_Mince... il commence à être tard... Je devrais pas dormir maintenant... Roy ne va pas tarder..._"

Edward était plongé dans ses pensées, triturant un coin de la couverture. De son côté, Winry se demandait quoi faire pour reconquérir le coeur du prince... Avant que l'un d'eux trouve une solution à son problème, la serrure cliqueta et la porte s'ouvrit ; Edward se leva immédiatement, prêt à voir Roy entrer...

Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était son père, dans un vêtement qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, et qui souriait d'un drôle d'air...

"C'est le grand soir, Edward ! Je n'attendrai pas plus, il est temps... !"

Sans laisser le temps au garçon de poser la moindre question, il lui empoigna le bras et le tira derrière lui, sous ses protestations sonores. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau, dans lequel il ouvrit une autre porte ; cette salle était plus sombre, même s'il faisait nuit, et du peu qu'Edward en voyait, elle semblait poussiéreuse et encombrée... Son père le tira à l'intérieur, malgré son effort de le faire lâcher prise sur son bras, qui commençait à lui faire mal. Du côté droit de la salle, il y avait des étagères pleines et trois bureaux sur lesquels s'entassaient des centaines de papiers, en désordre ; de côté gauche, d'autres étagères dans le même état, et une impressionnante collection de gros ouvrages, dont il ne voyait rien de plus que la couverture dans l'obscurité ; au centre, bien dégagé, son père tira une chaise et le fit s'asseoir sans ménagement. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, Edward se retrouva solidement maintenu au dossier de la chaise par une corde épaisse, tressée, et surtout... qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part. Il leva les yeux sur son père, qui rangeait juste un morceau de craie dans sa poche ; celui-ci se détourna vers les papiers sous lesquels croulait le bureau le plus proche, et en sortit une feuille couverte de chiffres et de signes compliqués. Il retourna vers la porte, contournant le centre de la pièce comme pour éviter de marcher sur quelque chose, puis fixa un moment le prince dans les yeux. Edward cessa de tirer sur la corde pour écouter :

"J'ai attendu ce jour depuis trop longtemps. Tu es encore un peu jeune, mais tant pis. Vue la tournure que prend la situation, je préfère en finir aujourd'hui..."

Edward écarquilla les yeux en pensant comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis le Roi se baissa, la feuille de papier devant lui, et posa ses mains par terre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque celui-ci s'illumina qu'Edward vit enfin ce qu'il y avait au centre de la salle : un grand cercle, peint à même le sol, aux formes extrêmement complexes... et il était au centre de ce cercle.

Le prince étouffa un cri de peur pour se démener encore plus, essayant par tous les moyens de se libérer. Devant ses efforts vains, le Roi secoua négligemment la tête, avant de dire :

"Comme ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, je vais aller m'occuper des intrus en attendant. Sois tranquille, tout sera bientôt terminé..."

Sans comprendre, Edward gesticula de plus belle, tandis que la lumière de la transmutation se faisait plus intense...

* * *

Roy se trouvait dans la salle du trône. Marchant silencieusement, il regardait attentivement autour de lui, veillant à ne pas se faire surprendre...

Une voix retentit derrière lui, le faisant se retourner brusquement. Dans l'encadrement des grandes portes de la salle, se tenait le Roi, droit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"C'est donc toi, le jeune rebelle ? ... Roy Mustang ?"

"C'est moi..."

"Tu es venu te battre ? Comme c'est stupide..."

"Où est Edward ?"

"Sois respectueux, il s'agit du Prince... enfin, plus pour longtemps, mais cela ne te regarde pas, jeune homme..."

"Que voulez-vous dire !"

"Peu importe. Le temps que je me débarrasse de toi, et ce sera terminé..."

Sans prévenir, le Roi plaqua ses mains au sol, un cercle de transmutation tracé dans chacune, et les pics de pierre se précipitèrent sur Roy...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) Explication : on dit Majesté à un(e) roi/reine, Altesse aux princes(ses), Sire au roi quand celui qui parle est un proche ou titré, et Monsieur à un homme titré (ex : à un duc, on dit : Monsieur le Duc, etc... ou Monsieur tout court si c'est un proche ou un titré ou si le Monsieur vous y invite) Voilà !_

(Kin Yu) Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre...


	23. Innocence

_Chapitre 22 : Innocence_

"Le temps que je me débarrasse de toi, et ce sera terminé..."

Sans que Roy ait le temps de réagir, le Roi plaqua ses mains au sol, et parmi les éclairs de la transmutation, il lança des pics de pierre à toute vitesse vers lui. Roy les esquiva facilement, et sortit des gants de sa poche, les enfilant rapidement ; sous l'oeil moqueur du Roi, qui restait agenouillé, il leva la main et claqua des doigts.  
Ce fut à cet instant qu'il remarqua les cercles noirs tracés sur le tissu blanc, et il se souvint brusquement des récits de Lord Bradley à ce sujet... Il se releva juste à temps pour éviter la vague de flammes qui déferlait dans sa direction.

Et le combat s'engagea...

* * *

La lumière blanche l'entourait, éclatante, aveuglante... Edward sentit son souffle s'accélérer, et il tira de plus en plus fort sur ses liens pour s'échapper. Il ne voyait plus rien de la pièce, tant les éclairs étaient violents...

Il se plia soudain en deux sur la corde, le visage entre ses jambes, pour cracher le sang qui menaçait de l'asphyxier. "_Merde !! Pas maintenant... !_" Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et commençait vraiment à avoir très peur... Pétrifié à l'idée de se retrouver inconscient dans une telle situation, il tâcha de son mieux de reprendre une respiration normale ; mais être calme ne pourrait pas l'aider à se sortir de là...

Soudain, la lumière changea de couleur, virant à un violet profond, tandis que les éclairs tourbillonnaient autour de lui, crépitant d'une manière effrayante. Puis ce fut le noir...

* * *

_La jeune femme se promenait dans un somptueux jardins, ombragé, entourée de fleurs colorées de toutes les formes ; élégante, avec une longue robe d'un vert foncé assorti à ses cheveux châtains, elle tenait une lettre, assise sur un banc de pierre, et semblait heureuse de ce qu'elle lisait, un grand sourire éblouissant son doux visage..._

* * *

_Dans une grande salle, richement décorée, comme le hall du Château... la jeune femme se tenait debout devant un grand homme blond, barbu, qui paraissait très jeune, lui aussi. Deux personnes se tenaient derrière eux, visiblement ravies..._

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il reconnut les couloirs du Château... _La jeune femme marchait tranquillement, et semblait un peu plus âgée, aussi ; elle portait quelque chose contre elle, et se dirigeait apparemment vers une chambre. À l'autre bout du couloir apparut l'homme blond, et ils sourirent de ce hasard. Mais soudain, elle porta une main à sa bouche et lâcha le petit pot de porcelaine bleue qu'elle tenait ; l'objet se brisa au sol, et elle se plia en deux, du sang s'écoulant entre ses doigts... L'homme paniqua et courut jusqu'à elle, sortant d'une poche de son vêtement une petite fiole _si semblable à celles qu'il connaissait... _Il fit boire sa femme, et celle-ci sembla se calmer, souriant faiblement à l'homme qui s'occupa de la ramener à sa chambre..._

* * *

"_Qui est-ce... ?_" songea-t-il vaguement, l'esprit engourdi. _La femme avait encore vieilli, et elle ne semblait plus aussi heureuse... Elle souriait à son époux, mais il n'avait plus qu'un seul sujet de conversation, et cela la chagrinait...Des fioles vides, de toutes les couleurs, ornait littéralement le montant de la cheminée de sa chambre _exactement comme dans la sienne, pendant des années...

* * *

_Dans une salle noire, elle suffoquait, mais n'osait pas se plaindre... son époux était si déterminé à la soigner, qu'il allait toujours plus loin dans ses expériences pour comprendre la maladie dont elle était atteinte... Cela la touchait beaucoup... parce que, dans un sens, cela prouvait qu'il l'aimait... mais elle ne pouvait plus en supporter d'avantage... il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution..._

_Enceinte... elle était enceinte..._ son ventre rond sous la robe ample était bien visible, signe évident que la grossesse était déjà bien entamée... Il la suivit un instant, dans le jardin fleuri...

Edward sursauta, et regarda autour de lui : il était dans un jardin ?? Mais... et la salle ? La transmutation ? Que s'était-il passé ??

* * *

_Le jour de l'enfantement était arrivé. Un peu trop tôt, cependant, et cela l'inquiétait assez... mais elle n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon... C'était la fin, il fallait qu'elle tienne pour son enfant, jusqu'à sa naissance..._  
_Le travail avait commencé depuis plusieurs heures, déjà... C'était atrocement douloureux...Mais elle le savait, elle s'y attendait. C'était pourquoi elle avait tant souhaité cet enfant..._

La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux... il la reconnut rapidement. Mélissa lui en avait tellement parlé... mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné la douleur de sa mère, ni que cela avait été si long... Tout était flou, autour de lui, il avait la tête qui tournait, un peu... Son père était là, tout à côté de la reine, suivant la scène avec beaucoup d'attention... Il y avait énormément de sang, par terre... Edward détourna les yeux... Il savait ce qui allait arriver...

Il sursauta en entendant un cri perçant fuser soudain depuis le lit. Sous ses yeux... le nouveau-né s'agitait faiblement dans les bras de la nourrice, qui le déposa dans ceux de sa mère... _Le Roi sembla soulagé. Mais il ne souriait qu'à sa femme, et ne regarda pas un instant le bébé blond qui s'agrippait à la robe de sa mère._

"C'est enfin terminé... comment te sens-tu ?" _demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. La Reine serrait son fils contre elle, regardant avec admiration cette petite vie qu'elle venait de mettre au monde... Et elle songea :_ "_Pardonne-moi... mon enfant... mon petit... Je suis vraiment désolée..._"  
"Edward..." _murmura-t-elle doucement, à l'oreille du bébé. _"Vis, mon petit... Je suis désolée..."  
_Le Roi s'interrogea et fit : _"Trisha... de quoi parles-tu ?"  
"Je veux qu'il vive..."  
"Bien sûr. Je te le promets. Mais tu ne..."

_Il s'interrompit. La Reine venait de fermer les yeux, un sourire triste sur son doux visage, tenant toujours le nourrisson qui commençait à crier de nouveau entre ses bras..._

Edward fixait le lit, les yeux écarquillés...

* * *

_Le Roi tournait rageusement en rond dans son bureau, passant et repassant sur le tapis usé... plusieurs années avaient encore passées, cela se voyait sur son visage soudain plus vieux, et ses cheveux bien plus longs... Il marmonnait inutilement des mots sans sens, pestant contre _il ne savait quoi... Il comprit en entendant soudain son nom, prononcé avec colère et résignation. Edward se demanda un instant de quoi il parlait, toujours un peu choqué d'avoir assisté à la mort de sa mère, mais il comprit en voyant les fioles bien connues envahissant le bureau...

_Soudain, le Roi se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, le visage dans ses mains, en murmurant : "Pourquoi lui... Trisha, pourquoi ?"_

Edward se raidit... Et la scène qui suivit lui fit enfin comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé pendant toutes ces années...

* * *

Tout était noir autour de lui... dans la pièce à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer... Laissant la nausée l'envahir, Edward se pencha en avant, et fut surpris de se sentir tomber au sol, renversant la chaise par la même occasion. Les cordes qui le retenaient étaient en miettes, en petits morceaux éparpillés au centre du cercle. Edward se redressa bien vite, un peu chancelant, mais déterminé à sortir de là le plus rapidement possible...

Il se laissa tomber dans le couloir, reprenant son souffle, le goût de son sang dans la bouche...

Les images se succédaient dans son esprit, prenant peu à peu tout leur sens, tandis qu'il comprenait enfin la vérité...

"... maman..."

Sa voix résonna faiblement dans le couloir sombre, et ce fut avec plus d'assurance, et une froide colère, qu'elle s'éleva de nouveau.

"_Père...!_"

* * *

Dans la salle du trône, le combat se faisait de plus en plus enragé. Le Roi avait, bien qu'il s'efforçât de ne pas le montrer, énormément de mal à éviter les flammes que Roy lançait de plus en plus vite sur lui. Le jeune homme avait élevé un véritable mur de feu, le protégeant des attaques du Roi, tandis que celui-ci tentait par tous les moyens de percer sa défense.

Un pic de pierre jaillit soudain des flammes, surprenant Roy, qui ne l'évita que de justesse. Bien que jeune et endurant, il commençait à perdre de sa puissance sous la fatigue... Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite, et qu'il aille chercher Edward...

Le Roi lança une nouvelle attaque, très rapide, qui abattit le mur de feu, laissant Roy sans protection ; de nouveau, le sol se transmuta pour foncer vers lui, le frôlant dangereusement. Roy claqua des doigts, mais un mur de pierre s'éleva et protégea le Roi. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il ne laissait plus aucune chance au jeune homme de s'en sortir...

* * *

Courant le long des couloirs obscurs, Edward arriva bientôt devant la salle, en haut des marches de l'escalier de droite.

Il descendit quelques marches, les bruits du combat de plus en plus violents, et découvrit alors le spectacle. En face de lui, dans la ligne des escaliers, Roy était en mauvaise posture, ne pouvant plus lancer d'attaques tant celles du Roi étaient rapides et précises... Edward descendit encore quelques marches, et son père le remarqua alors.

Tout cessa d'un coup.

Roy tourna la tête vers lui, et il parut immédiatement soulagé. Cela ne dura pas, en revanche, dès qu'il vit le regard dur du jeune blond, froid, haineux, et au bord des larmes... Le Roi sentit soudain la panique l'envahir.

"Tu... tu es... comment...? ... Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi es-tu encore là ?!"

"Il y avait une erreur dans tes calculs..."

"De quoi... parles-tu ?"

"Je sais tout. Pendant toutes ces années... j'ai enfin compris. C'est toi... !"

"Que ?"

"C'EST TOI QUI A TUE MAMAN !!"

* * *

Un silence lourd tomba dans la salle. Un moment semblant insupportablement long, passa avant que soudain, les portes d'entrée s'ouvrent, laissant le passage à Hugues, Havoc, Riza, les Armstrongs, et tous ceux qui étaient venus ce soir... Ils s'arrêtèrent net en voyant la scène, et ne comprirent ce qui se passait qu'en écoutant la suite.

"Pendant tout ce temps... tout ce qui t'intéressait, c'était tes recherches... Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était réussir à la guérir, pour te prouver que tu étais un alchimiste exceptionnel... Mais tout ce que tu as fait, c'est la tuer... ! Lentement... avec toutes tes potions et tes soient-disant remèdes ! TU N'AS ABSOLUMENT RIEN FAIT POUR L'AIDER !!

Et avec moi... ! Tu as fait la même chose avec moi !!"

"Tout ce que je veux c'est te soigner, Edward..."

"MENTEUR !! Tu en as _marre_ que je sois malade ! Toutes tes recherches, ces dernières années, ce n'était pas pour m'aider... C'ETAIT POUR RESSUCITER TA FEMME !! C'est CA que tu voulais faire !! Parce que je ne t'intéressais PAS, moi ! Tout ce que tu voulais, c'était une femme en bonne santé !! TU AS VOULU ME TUER POUR LA RAMENER !!"

"Edward..."

"Mais tu as oublié un détail, dans tes calculs... Il te fallait son _fils_... mais je ne lui appartiens plus... Je ne suis plus un enfant.. tu aurais dû penser à ça, quand j'ai été enlevé..."

* * *

Un silence stupéfait suivi ces paroles... Le Roi réalisa lentement de quoi le prince parlait, et quand il comprit... il poussa soudain un cri de rage, et lança de toute sa puissance une gigantesque attaque sur Roy.

"Toi !! Tu as tout fait raté !! Comment as-tu _osé_ !!"

"NON !!"

Edward sauta les dernières marches et courut jusqu'à Roy ; claquant dans ses mains, il les tendit instinctivement devant lui, et là...

Sans comprendre, le Roi vit son attaque détournée brusquement, au milieu des éclairs blancs et jaunes qui fusaient dans la salle. La boule électrique qui jaillit alors vers lui fut la dernière chose qu'il vit...

* * *

_(Matsuyama) : ... bon... que dire... vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration au mauvais moment... c'est court, vraiment désolée...  
_


	24. La fin de la négligence

_Chapitre 23 : La fin de la négligence_

Avec des yeux ébahis, tous regardaient le cercle noirci sur les dalles du sol, les éclairs électriques disparaissant peu à peu...

Edward reprenait lentement son souffle, les mains toujours tendues, tremblant. Derrière lui, Roy fixait la tâche noire avec un regard stupéfait, et un peu apeuré... Ils sortirent tous de cette sorte de torpeur quand le prince s'écroula au sol, la respiration haletante.

"... ooooh... non..."

"Edward... ?"

Roy s'accroupit près de lui, et posa une main sur le dos du blond, assez inquiet.

"Edward... est-ce que ça va ?"

"Je... non... J'ai..."

Un silence, entrecoupé de hoquets, et le blond parvint à expliquer :

"J'ai... eu une crise, tout à l'heure... je crois que j'ai besoin de... dormir un peu..."

Tout doucement, il se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qui le soutenait. Il se sentait épuisé, et la fièvre le gagnait de nouveau...

* * *

Mais il ne put s'endormir, car alors que les autres commençaient à décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire à présent, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau, violemment, laissant passer Lord Bradley et ses hommes.

Le lord semblait très en colère, et il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant tous ces intrus dans son... LE Château... Il reconnut immédiatement Roy, puis le prince entre ses bras. Alors il leva son sabre et s'exclama :

"Lâchez-le sur le champ !"

Ses hommes dégainèrent aussitôt, prêts à se battre, et Armstrong se plaça tout aussitôt devant ses compagnons, prêt à ... ôter sa chemise. Car oui, il était certain que les soldats n'oseraient jamais s'attaquer à un combattant de sa... stature.

Mais c'était sans compter Bradley, à qui il fallait plus que du muscle pour l'impressionner ; il brandit son sabre et chargea le blond moustachu, qui ne réagit pas tout de suite, de surprise.

Heureusement, il n'était pas seul, et le geste de son aînée pour engager le combat le décida à ... ôter sa chemise. Puis, accessoirement, à prendre son arme et rejoindre sa soeur.

* * *

De son côté, Roy était un peu déboussolé ; son combat contre le Roi l'avait fatigué, et Edward semblait sur le point de perdre connaissance. Il le souleva, un bras l'entourant, le soutenant de l'autre, et se releva, dans le but de s'éloigner du combat. Mais Edward se remit sur ses pieds, un peu chancelant, mais déterminé, et se planta face tous pour lancer :

"Arrêtez !"

Les bruits d'armes cessèrent petit-à-petit, et tous se tournèrent vers lui. Bradley cria :

"Prince ! Éloignez-vous de cet homme ! Nous allons les faire sortir !"

"Non. C'est vous qui allez sortir, lord. Ces gens sont... des invités. Je vous ordonne de rengainer vos armes !"

Tous les soldats obéirent, sauf le vieil homme, qui ne supporta pas l'humiliation :

"Prince ! Avez-vous perdu la tête ?! Ces hommes vous ont enlevé, et ils ont tué votre père !"

"Ah oui ? Et comment le savez-vous ?"

Pas de réponse. Bradley sembla gêné, mais se reprit vite, disant :

"Ce sont des scélérats ! Bannis de la cour ! Vous devriez le savoir !"

"Bannis... ?"

Le prince se tourna vers Roy, attendant une explication. Celui-ci resta de marbre, et se contenta de dire :

"Les Mustangs n'ont jamais été appréciés dans ce pays."

Edward le fixa un long moment, mais finalement, il sourit et regarda Bradley de nouveau :

"Et bien, c'est terminé. Je lève la sanction de mon père, et je les autorise à revenir."

"Que ?! Quoi !!" s'étouffa le vieux noble de rage. "Je ne supporterai pas cet affront !!"

"Vous le supporterez ! Par ordre de votre Roi..."

Disant cela, Edward recula lentement jusqu'au trône, sur lequel il s'assit avec grâce, sans cesser de fixer Bradley, le défiant d'y répondre quoi que ce soit.

Le lord bouillait de rage, et ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Poussant un cri, il se jeta sur le prince, sabre levé...

... mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, Roy s'était placé devant lui ; il claqua des doigts vers l'homme qui fonçait sur lui, et les flammes jaillirent, se précipitant sur le lord qui poussa un cri de peur, puis de douleur, quand il fut brûlé. L'odeur écoeurante envahit lentement la salle, tandis qu'à terre, le corps de Bradley cessait de bouger...

* * *

À présent que le Roi était mort, Edward et ses compagnons avaient beaucoup à faire, à commencer par calmer les nobles en furie. Ils apprirent bien vite que tous avaient comploté contre le prince, et le Roi même dans le but d'obtenir le trône : certains finançaient anonymement les résistants, pour engendrer des problèmes à l'extérieur du Château ; c'était pourquoi Bradley, qui menait cette sorte de rébellion, était au courant des projets de la résistance, et savait que le Roi avait péri. Sa mort sema un grand trouble chez ses partisans. La mort d'Envy avait déjà créé un vide, mais sans leur chef, tous se contentèrent de courber la tête, et d'obéir. Nombre d'entre eux furent punis ; beaucoup bannis, d'autres virent leur titre de noblesse perdu, et d'autres acceptèrent simplement la nouvelle allégeance. Il y eut alors bien moins de monde au Château, et Edward trouva l'endroit bien plus vivable... !

Il fallut ensuite régler les problèmes du royaume, et cela, Edward sut très bien le faire. Il commença par envoyer les soldats ramener le calme dans les campagnes, faisant arrêter les troupes de brigands et pilleurs de fermes ; puis il employa les caisses d'or à remettre en état lesdites fermes, permettant par la suite aux habitants de retrouver leur foyers, et de remettre en route l'économie du pays. Cela prit du temps, mais avec Roy à ses côtés, cela passa presque trop vite...

Quand la situation fut rétablie, il demanda à réaménager le Château, et étant donné tout l'or qui restait, c'était acceptable. Il s'agrandit. Toute la ville fut comprise dans le bâtiment, et celle-ci s'étendit aux alentours ; de nombreuses habitations furent construites, beaucoup de jardins furent aménagés à l'intérieur des cours du nouveau Château, et tous les sculpteurs, peintres et autres eurent du travail pendant un très long moment.

Tout revint finalement comme avant. Ainsi que les nouveaux habitants du Château se plaisaient à le faire remarquer au jeune Roi, c'était même mieux que du temps de Trisha... Tel son digne fils, Edward gagna en popularité, et personne n'ignorait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son peuple. Il s'était bel et bien révélé plus utile que Roy en ce domaine, pour faire changer les choses, et cela, Hugues prit grand plaisir à le remarquer pendant les deux années qui suivirent le couronnement.

* * *

(Kin Yu) Je suis vraiment désolée de la longueur de ce chapitre. Le prochain sera le dernier, une sorte d'épilogue, et je vous promets qu'il compensera celui-ci.


	25. Une vie tranquille

_Chapitre 24 : Une vie tranquille._

"Tu penses qu'ils y arriveront ?"

"Aucun problème. Ils sont tranquilles..."

Nus, dans la chambre faiblement éclairée, allongés sur le grand lit à baldaquin, Roy et Edward discutaient simplement ; le premier était installé sur le côté, la tête soutenue par une main, l'autre de long de son corps ; le deuxième était roulé en boule, tout près du brun, et caressait du bout des doigts le torse de son amant.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

"Oui. C'est mieux comme ça. Je préfère rester ici avec toi..."

Il leva la tête pour lui sourire, et Roy lui sourit en retour, touché.

"Je me demande si les robes de maman lui iront... !"

"À Gracia ? Peut-être pas pour l'instant..."

Cette remarque fit rire le blond.

"Tu as raison... ! J'ai hâte de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon... J'aimerai bien que ce soit une fille..."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que comme ça, elle sera la première reine du pays. À gouverner seule !"

"Tu penses que c'est possible ?"

"C'est ce que je veux. Et le peuple ira dans mon sens. Tu le sais bien... !"

Ce fut au tour de Roy de rire, et il se rapprocha un peu du jeune homme, passant une main dans son dos.

"Mais, et toi ? Ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Bah... maintenant que les choses se sont arrangées, je n'ai plus de raison de continuer... je suis sûr que Hugues s'en sortira très bien à ma place. Et puis, ici, je suis chez moi..."

Personne ne savait où se trouvait le manoir familial des Mustangs, car Edward avait tenu à ce qu'il reste caché. Ainsi pouvaient-ils être tranquilles, Roy et lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, Edward paraissait insatiable, et Roy passait énormément de temps à le satisfaire, pour leur plaisir à tous les deux...  
Roy, justement, commença à lentement promener sa main, dans le dos du blond, allant et venant en de douces caresses, avant de descendre, toujours plus bas.

"Et Winry ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec elle ?"

"Plus ou moins... Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'en pensais. Elle a dit qu'elle était déçue, mais qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas..."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Elle a décidé d'être veuve."

"Pardon ?"

"Oui. Elle a dit que... "_s__on amour était mort_", et qu'elle ne le trahirait pas..."

"Elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle rate... !"

Edward ricana, en voyant l'homme s'approcher tout près de son visage ; le baiser fut simple, et tendre. Ses mains, en revanche, étaient plus coquines, et retournèrent doucement le blond sur le dos, avant de reprendre leur descente. Edward ne resta pas indifférent à ces caresses, et bien vite, il en demanda plus, avec de délicieux soupirs. Roy se pencha sur lui, et les gémissements furent plus nombreux.  
Le jeune homme se libéra un peu plus tard, essoufflé, bien enfoncé dans l'oreiller, les cheveux étalés autour de son visage. Roy revint à sa hauteur, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, se léchant les lèvres.

"Tu es au courant ?"

"... de quoi... ?"

"Le peuple t'a élevé un monument. Une statue."

"... ah oui ?"

"Je fais partie du peuple..."

Disant cela, sans quitter son regard doré, Roy souleva lentement les jambes du garçon, et les ramena autour de sa taille.

"... oh ? Il faudra que j'aille la voir, alors, un de ces jours... Tu as utilisé l'alchimie, je suppose... ?"

"Oui, elle est magnifique."

"Tu ne te vanterais pas un peu, là... _hmm_ !"

**_[passage MA censuré, allez lire le chapitre en entier sur mon forum]_**

Après une dizaine de minutes de silence, Ed dit :

"... j'avais raison... tu te vantes trop... !"

La remarque fit se redresser Roy vivement, le regard ahuri, et très très vexé.

"Tu... ?"

"Tu as bien entendu... ! À moins que tu ne puisses me prouver le contraire... ?" fit le blond avec un grand sourire.

Roy sourit à son tour, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser, puis repartir de plus belle, avec un peu plus de fougue, provoquant des cris bien plus forts que les précédents...

* * *

"Quand même... tu auras été roi pendant... quoi ? Six mois ?"

"Oui, à peu près."

"Pourquoi avoir renoncé ? C'est ton royaume... ton héritage."

"Légué par mon père ? Non merci. Je préfère largement avoir une vie tranquille avec toi..."

"Tant mieux... ça me plaît aussi... !"

* * *

(KinYu) Dernier chapitre ! Encore un petit épilogue pour Matsuyama, qui y tient.


	26. Épilogue

_Épilogue_

* * *

Le jeune homme marchait silencieusement dans la ville resplendissante. Admiratif devant tout ce qu'il voyait, il avançait sans y faire attention, regardant partout autour de lui.

Ce n'était pas rien que cette ville était la capitale de l'Empire... Elle était magnifique, colorée, il y avait un jardin public à chaque rue, et surtout, le Château, cet immense bâtisse, l'emblème absolu de la puissance et de la prospérité d'Amestris, qui dominait le paysage...

Il avait eu de la chance de trouver l'argent pour ce voyage...

Avançant, il finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'était perdu... Il arrêta un passant, près de lui, et lui indiqua sur son plan l'endroit où il désirait aller. Le vieil homme sourit gentiment, et traça du doigt le chemin à suivre sur le papier du plus jeune. Celui-ci le remercia chaleureusement et poursuivit sa route.

Il arriva finalement, car il l'avait bien vue, de loin. Elle était gigantesque. Selon les plus respectables vieillards du Château, elle avait été édifiée près de vingt années auparavant. Et elle était toujours aussi respectée, aussi admirée, et surtout, elle était considérée comme la protectrice de l'Empire. L'Impératrice tenait à ce qu'elle resplendisse, et qu'elle fasse la fierté d'Amestris.

À présent, il comprenait pourquoi.

Cette statue était sublime. Le moindre détail était tout simplement parfait...

Il leva la tête pour apercevoir le jeune homme qui avait servi de modèle pour cette splendide sculpture.

Le visage de la statue cachait le soleil du midi, et les rayons autour de ses cheveux de pierre semblaient leur donner une superbe couleur d'or...

Le jeune homme retint un instant son souffle, tant le travail de l'artiste était incomparable.

* * *

C'était le visage d'un ange.

* * *

(Kin Yu) Fin de cette aventure. Merci à tous de l'avoir suivie, et merci pour tous vos commentaires encourageants ! C'était vraiment un plaisir d'écrire cette histoire pour vous ! Merci à tous !

_(Matsuyama) Oui, c'était sympa !_

(KY) C'est tout ? Ça ne te fait rien d'avoir fini cette fic ?

_(M) Bah... sachant qu'on en a une autre en préparation... disons que le succès de celle-ci m'enthousiasme pour la prochaine !_

(KY) Je me disais aussi...

_(M) Merci d'avoir suivi et aimé cette fic ! Et on espère que notre prochaine co-écriture vous plaira tout autant !_


End file.
